


Saving the Universe One More Time

by Rabbitqueen53



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Reality, Canon Compliant, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Good Lotor (Voltron), Happy Ending, M/M, Sequel, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 47,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbitqueen53/pseuds/Rabbitqueen53
Summary: Allura and Lotor aren't dead!  Instead they are lost in time and space.  The Voltron lions locate them and they travel to different realities as they try to get back home and seal up rifts left by Honerva.  On the way, Lotor explains what really happened on the second colony.  Slowly, Allura and Lotor realize they still have feelings for one another and the long trip home becomes a lot more complicated.Lots of goofy alternate realities stuff involving other characters from the show and lots of fluff.





	1. One Quintant: Waking Up

Allura slowly opened her eyes. She felt disorientated and confused. She looked around and tried to remember where and who she was. A handsome young man with long white hair turned towards her from his seat and raised an eye brow.

 

“So you’ve finally have awaken?”

 

Memories poured into her head and she jerked forward as if in pain.

 

“Lotor, why are we on your ship? Is this… are we-”

“No princesses, we’re not dead.”

“But I-”

“They didn’t want us to die. Well at least… that what I think.”

“What-Who?”

 

The sad prince sighed heavily and turned back to his control panel.

 

“Your father, the paladins of old, and… and my mother. I believe in the last moment, they scarified whatever quintessences they had left to bring us back to life. Only problem is, they didn’t have enough to get us back home to our reality.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean we’re stuck here, in the beginning of time and space, where the strands of all realities start. Here we will forever live out an eternity of isolation and in time, madness.”

 

Allura rubbed her head and tried to understand his words. She stood up and slowly walked over to him. Her legs trembled, not because of fear, but because of her then weak state.

 

“Are we not on a ship? Can we not just go?”

“Go where?”

“To our reality! There it is right-”

 

She peered out into the many different strings of realities. _Wait, which one is ours?_ She thought.

 

“By the look on your face, I can tell you just now realized the gravity of our situation. It gets worse. If we use Sincline to pierce a hole, we will only cause more chaos… just like my mother.”

“But then what do we do? How will we survive?”

“Fear not if survival is your only objective. In this realm our bodies do not need food nor sleep. I believe it has to do with the low but constant supply of quintessence in the area.”

“How do you know all this?”

“Because we’ve been here for nearly a deca-phoeb. Or so I’ve estimated.”

“That long?! I’ve been asleep this whole time?”

“Yes. After you and my mother restored all of the realities, I woke up here with your unconscious body in my arms. I spent the rest of the following phoebs trying to find a way out… But honestly, I gave up not too long after. I know when I’ve lost.”

 

Allura peered down at the stolid man. She narrowed her eyes and grabbed him by the front of his suit. She hoisted him up so that their faces were but mere inches away from each other.

 

“How can you say that!? One must never give up hope. We will find a way out!”

“There is no way out!”

 

He pulled himself apart and stood angrily by her side.

 

“Lotor, that’s not like you. Is not the Galra way victory or death?”

“I lost Allura! There is no victory. So I have no option left but to choose death...Just like you did!”

“No! I will not die again. We are getting out of here together, whether you like it or not!”

“Do whatever you want. I’m going down to my chambers, don’t bother me.”

 

Lotor stood up and left the cockpit through a hatch behind Allura’s chair. She sighed and went after him.

 

“I told you not to bother me.” He angrily told her as he quickened his pace.

 

“I refuse. There is still more that I must learn from you. Is everyone all right? Do you know?”

 

He stopped and shouted at her.

 

“And how would I know that! From the looks of it, the realities came back, but otherwise I’m just as clueless as you.”

“Your mother didn’t say anything to you?”

“I… I hardly spoke to her before you two performed the ritual.”

“I see… I’m sorry.”

 

Allura tried to touch his arm, to comfort the man who never had a family, but he quickly and violently pulled away. His eyes were like daggers as he scolded her.

 

“Like I care what you think. Do not think for even a tic that I have forgiven you for what you have done.”

“What I’ve done?! You mean save the universe and all of existence?!”

“You killed me! Betrayed me and left my half alive corpse to float in the rift for deca-phoebs!”

 

Allura frowned and stared at the floor as she spoke.

 

“I’m sorry for leaving you in the rift. I really am, and I didn’t want to, but if we, Voltron, had stayed there any longer, we would have gone mad just like… like you obviously did.”

 

Lotor silently grumbled softly to himself. Allura continued.

 

“When we got out, the tears from the rifts were enlarging and destroying our universe. I had to sacrifice my castle of lions to close the rifts and save our reality. All that chaos caused a blast of energy that threw us three deca-phoebs into the future. Obviously after that mess, I couldn’t go back and open another hole to retrieve you. I thought you dead and passed on to the ancient lands of our fallen. I didn’t know you were still partly alive and suffering.”

 

He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall. _Don’t loose yourself to emotions again!_ Lotor thought. _Breathe, Breathe._ He took a deep breath and opened his eyes once more. Looking straight ahead, he spoke.

 

“I knew there was a chance that might have happened, the rifts not closing. It was small, but that is exactly why I had wanted to use the rift from Daibazaal instead. It was contained thanks to my scientist’s hard work.”

“You knew!?”

“And I wouldn’t have done it, if it weren’t for your betrayal! It was all your fault!”

“My fault? You killed my people behind my back!!”

“Killed them? I saved them! And I didn’t do anything they didn’t want.”

 

Allura gasped.

 

“You’re crazy! What people would want their quintessences to be sucked out of their bodies?!”

“They did!! IT WAS THEIR IDEA!”

 

Lotor seethed as he tried to calm himself. Allura’s body shook. _Does he really expect me to believe that_ _?_ _Or could he_ _actually_ _be_ _telling the truth?_ She pondered. They both stood there silently for a dobash. Then the whole ship shook. They both fell hard onto the floor. Allura got up first.

 

“What was that?”

“I don’t know. This has never happened before.”

 

They both quickly raced back up to Sincline’s cockpit. There they were greeted with a magnificent sight, the five lions of Voltron all surrounded Sincline and roared triumphantly.

 

“It can’t be.”

“My friends are here!”

 

Allura pressed the button in front of her and tried to speak with the lion’s pilots but no one answered.

 

“Why aren’t they answering?”

“Perhaps because they are not there. Maybe the lions came on their own.”

“They came alone all this way for us?”

“No, not for us, for you. I have read many journals from your father. In them, he stated that the lions were all tied to you. He built them that way.”

“Yes, he has told that to me before… but this is still remarkable. We must board them and investigate. Is there no where we can land?”

“None, I’ve searched all over this area. If you go one direction, you just end up on the other side of the strands. It loops you around somehow.”

“Then we will board them the hard way.”

 

Allura put on her helmet and Lotor did the same. They exited the Sincline ship and jet packed there way to the lions. They boarded the black lion first. No one was inside. The lion was on but it would not let either of them take control.

 

“Stubborn as always. Let’s go to blue!”

 

Much to Allura’s disappointment, the blue lion also refused both her and Lotor. They tried all the other lions and got the same result. They sat in the yellow lion and discussed their options and frustration.

 

“Why even come if you refuse to help us!?”

“Princess, screaming at the lions is probably not the best answer.”

 

She pouted.

 

“And what do you propose we do?”

“Option one, except our fate and give up.”

 

Allura frowned and was about to protest but Lotor stopped her.

 

“Or… We look into the log records and try to find out how they got here without tearing a hole through the universe.”

 

She smiled.

 

“So you have hope now?”

“It’s not hope. I’d call it more like something to do while we wait for our impending doom.”

 

Allura’s frown from earlier returned.

 

“They should call you the prince of doom. When did you become so pessimistic?”

“A lot happened. So are you going to look into the logs or should I?”

 

She sighed and went to the control panel of the yellow lion. Luckily, though it would not let her fly, it still let her access the computer’s memory database. There she learned something surprising.

 

“They came through the rifts your mother and Voltron made!”

“What? No, that can’t be. You and her sealed them when you brought back all the realities, didn’t you?”

“I thought we did, but we must not have sealed them all the way. We have to investigate! I have the coordinates for the rift nearest us. Let’s take Sincline there!”

“Yes!”

 

They existed yellow, got into Lotor’s ship and flew to the spot. Thankfully, it was near by.

 

“I don’t see it. Allura, are you sure these are the correct coordinates?”

“Yes… Oh I know! Use your screen to zoom into the exact spot.”

“Right.”

 

After zooming in, they finally saw it. The tear was no thicker then a strand of hair.

 

“How did the lions fit through that?”

“Well it is very long. They must have stretched it open and gone one by one.”

“This isn’t good. In time the tear will grow and swallow up the universe. We need to find a way to close it, to close all of them.”

 

They both leaned back onto their chairs. While they thought silently to themselves, the lions of Voltron surprised them with their mighty roars.

 

“They fallowed us?”

“Lotor, do you think they are trying to tell us something?”

“Perhaps…What else did you find out from the yellow lion? How many tears are there?”

“A lot more then I remembered… nearly 100.”

“That many?! That can’t be right! My conscious was merged with the Sincline during that time, so my memory is rather blurred but that number sounds outrageous!”

“Well…At one point when Voltron was chasing your mother… we were about to be erased, so we made our own hole and jumped to another reality. Then we had to go through several several more until we could finally locate Honerva again.”

“So you all made the matter worse! You destroyed realities just to get to her!?!”

“She was too powerful. She had to be stopped and we all promised each other to bring back each and every reality we destroyed, no matter the cost.”

 

Lotor got up from his seat. He tried to calm himself but he failed. He screamed.

 

“So it’s OK for you to sacrifice others, but when I do it, it’s WRONG!! Even when I have their consent, and I too promised to do the impossible to bring them back!”

 

Allura knew what she was about to say would make Lotor more angry, but she needed to say it, to ask it.

 

“You were going to bring them back? Is there really a way?”

“Are you saying you didn’t save them?!”

“I didn’t even get to see them. I was far too busy dealing with your mother.”

“You didn’t even see them! They’re your people, Allura!”

 

He collapsed back onto his seat. It was quiet for nearly a dobash before Lotor spoke once more.

 

“They might still be there. If we go back, you can use your powers to heal them.”

“How?”

“Sincline. It’s filled to the brim with pure quintessence thanks to being stuck hear for so long. Use it’s pure power, drain every inch of it to bring them back… Please.”

 

Allura wanted to place her hand onto the sad prince’s shoulder. To comfort the man who had given up the will to live, but she hesitated. Their was still much she didn’t know about what had actually occurred at the colony, but she realized now that Lotor was not the monster she was made to believe. _If I had worked with him, listened to him all those_ _deca-phoeb_ _s ago, perhaps things._ She stopped her thoughts when she remembered she still hadn’t answered him.

 

“Yes, Lotor, I will save our people. But first the universe needs us. We need a way to close all these rifts.”

“… I agree. There is no point in saving them if the universe collapses. But how do we do it? What other information did you get from the lion.”

“Oh that… well you were wrong about it being only one deca-phoeb. In fact… it’s been three.”

“Three?!”

“Yes, and it took the lions two years to find us.”

“Why so long? My mother got here in no time with her ship.”

“Yes, but the lions didn’t have pilots this time around. They work best when they each have paladins. Without them, their powers are greatly diminished.”

“Then they should have brought them! Where are those fools?”

 

Allura smiled as she thought of her friends.

 

“Happy, I’m sure they are on their home planet, at peace and happy. Perhaps the lions did not want to burden them with another risky and dangerous mission. Whatever the reason, it is up to us to save the universe… again.”

 

She sighed sadly. _When can I be happy? When can I be at peace?_ She thought as her frown deepened.

 

“You don’t need to do this, Allura.”

 

Lotor’s words confused her.

 

“What do you mean? Of course I do!”

“We can split up. You go with one of the Sincline ships and save our people, while I go and try to find a way to close the rifts.”

“By yourself?”

“Do you not trust me? No, of course you don’t trust me!”

“It’s not that! It’s just a lot of work for one person, especially one who has given up on hope. Why the offer?”

“Because you have already done so much.”

“But there is still more I can do.”

“You don’t owe the world anything, Allura. Go be happy. One of us should be.”

 

Those words only made Allura more confused and sad.

 

“I’m not leaving you! I already told you. We are getting out of here together. This whole mess is our parents’ mistakes, so we will right their wrongs. No matter the cost.”

 

The Lions roared all at once, as if agreeing to Allura’s statement. This act of unisonance gave Allura an idea.

 

“Let’s combine Voltron with Sincline!”

“What?”

“Combined they should have more then enough power to blast the tears closed, once and for all.”

 

Lotor placed his hand onto his chin. He thought about her proposal.

 

“It could work…yes, it’s Brilliant! Two machines that powerful should be more then enough. Though we would have to rest in between each blast to recharge. It could take deca-phoebs to close all the rifts, but it is possible… if we can get them to fuse and respond to our command, that is.”

“We can! If they are truly bonded to me, then I know I can do it.”

 

For the first time all quintant, Lotor smiled. In a playful and teasing tone, he asked.

 

“When did you become so confident?”

 

Allura smiled back and ignored his question. Instead she closed her eyes and spoke to Voltron.

 

“Lions, I know I am no longer your paladin, but I need your power once more. Merge with Sincline and let us save what we had helped destroy.”

 

When she opened her eyes, Voltron had formed. Sincline moved towards it and together they merged into a new ship! Lotor happily chuckled and proclaimed.

 

“Sin-tron has formed!”

“We are not calling it that!”

“We can argue about the name later, princess. Let’s test our hypothesis.”

 

Allura nodded and they each grabbed their steering levers. Together they tore through the rift, and from the other side, they used everything they had to blast it closed. It worked. Allura walked over to give Lotor a high five. He glanced at her hand and flinched.

 

“Wha-what are you doing?”

“Oh… um this is a way humans celebrate. They clap hands with each other.”

“… uh, I see. Well this is no time for celebration. We used up nearly all our power, we are in a foreign alternate reality, in desperate need of supplies, and have a long way to go to save the universe.”

 

Allura pulled down her hand and awkwardly went back to her chair.

 

“Right.”

“… But thank you, Allura.”

“For what?”

“For giving me hope.”

 

She smiled and blushed ever so slightly. She thought to herself. _Perhaps this won’t be so bad._


	2. Two Quintants: The Fight

Allura’s back ached. She had slept on the floor, of one of the few rooms in Sin-tron. _For such a large ship, how are there so few rooms!_ She thought as she walked to the room they designated as the kitchen. Lotor sat on a crate in front of a larger crate. It was their make shift table and chairs made from things left over from the paladins. She sat on another crate across from him. He handed her a bowl.

 

“What’s this?”

“Breakfast.”

“It looks disgusting.”

“It taste it too, but it was the best I could do with what we have.”

 

She put a spoonful of the goo into her mouth. After being treated to Hunk’s impeccable cooking, the blue green goo was almost inedible to her, but she knew she needed to eat. She grimaced as she ate. Lotor smirked.

 

“Did the princess not sleep well?”

“No she did not! How is it that you are so cheery?”

“Well my bed is rather luxurious. As the saying goes, I slept like a baby.”

 

Allura dropped her spoon into her bowl.

 

“You have a bed!”

“Yes, you don’t?”

“No! How do you have a bed?”

“I had it built into the Sincline ship. I picked it out myself.”

“What else do you have?”

“… My personal things.”

“I need a brush.”

“Yes you do.” He lightly chuckled as he pointed to her wild and frizzy hair.

 

“I know you have one.”

“Yes I do…but I don’t like sharing.”

“Lotor! We are trying to save the universe together, try to be more cooperative.”

“Fine, fine. No need to pout. I’ll let you borrow my things, but my bed is off limits.”

 

Allura blushed.

 

“Like I’d ever sleep with you!”

“Sleep with me? Who said anything about that? What a filthy mind you have.”

 

Lotor’s smirk grew as Allura’s face became even more red. _Living with him is_ _going_ _to be_ _a lot_ _more troublesome th_ _a_ _n I thought._ Allura sighed and changed the subject.

 

“We need to get supplies. The Sin-tron is-”

“Oh, so we agreed upon that name?!”

“THE SHIP is low on power but we should have enough to fly to a near by planet to buy supplies.”

“Of course, princess.”

 

After breakfast, Allura fallowed Lotor to his room to borrow his brush. It was the first time she had seen his chambers. His room was nearly twice the size of hers and his bed took up half of it.

 

“Why is it so large?”

“What, the bed?”

“Yes, you could fit a whole family on it!”

“This really shouldn’t surprise you. The Galra are usually rather large… though I admit, I didn’t really inherit that trait.”

“Well, you’d be considered tall on Altea.”

“Yes that’s me. Too short for a Galra and too tall for an Altean.”

“No, you’re not that tall, you wouldn’t stand out. Well except for your purple skin, your pointy nails, your lack of visual Altean markings, and-”

 

Lotor’s cheery mood from earlier disappeared. He interrupted her and in an annoyed voice said.

 

“Here is the brush. You can leave now.”

“Did I offend you? I didn’t-”

“It’s fine. Just go!”

 

Allura took the brush and left. She internally scolded herself all the way back to her room. _Oh great, I’m making_ _matters_ _worse_ _!_ After getting ready, she met Lotor in the cockpit. There they discussed were to stop for supplies.

 

“We could stop in this reality's Altea.” Allura suggested.

 

“Too risky. What if we run into your counterpart?”

“That would be great! We could ask her for help. If it was me, I’d gladly aid myself in helping save the universe.”

“Every reality is different, Allura. The you here is not really you. And telling anyone about Sin-tron could be dangerous. It’s too powerful of a weapon to fall into the wrong hands. The less anyone knows the better.”

“… Fine, but this ship is rather… strange looking. It looks like a giant man. It’s going to cause a lot of attention where ever we go.”

“You’re right. So you should command Sin-tron to change form… to a more ship like shape.”

“Command Sin-tron to change shape?”

“Yes, I have a theory. The comet that the ship and bayards are made out of can change shape and properties based on the imagination of the person wielding it. It is why it can transform and can do all it does. So link with Sin-tron and change it’s shape.”

 

Allura took a deep breath and put her hands on the controllers. Nothing happened.

 

“It’s not working.”

“Try harder.”

“No… try with me.”

“What?”

“This isn’t just Voltron, it’s Sincline too. We need to do this together.”

“… very well.”

 

Lotor grabbed his controllers and concentrated. Together, they changed the shape of the ship. Sin-tron turned from a fighting robot to proper flying looking vessel.

 

“We did it!” They cheered together.

 

_We really do work good as a team._ Thought Lotor. _If only-_

 

“Lotor, don’t space out! We still need to pick a planet remember?”

“Yes. Actually about that, I have a suggestion.”

 

Lotor brought up an image of a small gray planet on the main screen.

 

“Where’s that?”

“It’s a planet between Daibazaal and Altea. In our reality, they have fighting competitions regularly and have been having them for thousands of deca-phobes. Mayhaps, this reality has it as well.”

“You want to fight?”

“It is the quickest way I know how to earn money. Which is what we’ll need to afford supplies.”

“Very well, to planet…”

“Planet Wera.”

 

Planet Wera was a small planet with heavy pollution, tall old buildings, and lots of dangerous and suspicious looking people. Lotor and Allura wore long hooded cloaks and blended into the world seamlessly.

 

“Keep up.”

“Where are we going, Lotor?”

“I know a place.”

 

In around thirty dobashes, they arrived at a large grand coliseum. They waited in line and spoke to the Galra at the ticket booth.

 

“Competitors or viewers?” The spiky headed Galra asked.

 

“One competitor, preferably in the field of swordsmanship.”

“No swords today, only wrestling.”

“Wrestling? Fine, then one competitor and one viewer-”

 

Allura pushed Lotor aside and faced the ticket worker.

 

“Make that two competitors. And don’t try to change my mind Lotor. I can handle myself.”

 

Lotor only smiled.

 

“Why would I do that? I know better than anyone not to under estimate you. But don’t think I’ll go easy on you.”

 

The Galra at the window shook his head.

 

“No, today is only tag teams. You two will have to work together.”

 

Lotor’s and Allura’s mood instantly soured. Simultaneously they groaned.

 

“Fine.”

 

In the waiting room for contestants, they stretched and looked around at their fellow competitors.

 

“They sure are dressed odd.” Allura commented.

 

“Yes and they all seem like easy pickings. The prize money is as good as ours.”

“The first thing I’m going to do is buy a new bed!”

“Doubt it would be as good as mine.”

“I’ll manage.”

 

A young greasy faced employee walked over to the pair.

 

“Umm, you two can’t wear your armor or cloaks in battle.”

“What? I’ve never heard of that rule!”

“It’s been that way forever sir, but don’t worry. We have rental fighting apparel in the back.”

 

The two gave each other a worried look and fallowed the young man to the back. There they were each given clothing and a mask. They were both horrified! The bright spandex like clothing was atrocious and the mask weren’t any better. _Well at least_ _are faces will be hidden_ _,_ thought Allura as she stared at herself in the mirror of her dressing stall.

_I wonder_ _if_ _Lotor_ _will look this silly_ _. Would he_ _even_ _wear_ _what they gave him_ _?_ Allura started to laugh as she imagined the prince pouting in his dressing stall.

 

“Why are you laughing? And are you ever going to come out, or did the little princess get scared?”

Lotor teased Allura from outside her stall.

 

She sighed.

 

“I’m coming out, but don’t laugh at me. Do that and I won’t laugh at you.”

“Deal.”

 

Allura sighed once more and stepped out. They both looked at each other and then quickly turned away. They blushed. _He’s shirtless! But why am I getting so flustered over it! I’ve seen men with less at the pool! So why_ _can’t I look at him_ _?_ Thought Allura.

Lotor spoke first.

 

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“That attire is highly inappropriate for someone of your status. If you wish to end this now, I would understand. There are many other ways to earn money.”

“Inappropriate?”

“… I can see so much of your flesh.”

 

Allura laughed loudly.

 

“It’s just skin, Lotor, and I have no problem showing it.” _That’s right! it’s just skin, don’t get flustered over a half naked man, you are a princess who_ _has_ _fought far fearsome beast!_ Allura reassured herself and turned to face Lotor. He stared back at her and smiled.

 

“But… you don’t have to stare either, Lotor!”

“I’m not staring! You’re staring!”

“Oh like there is anything to stare at!”

“My thoughts exactly in regards to you!”

 

They bickered all the way back to the waiting room. While there, Allura couldn’t help but look at Lotor’s many scars. They were all over his muscular arms, chest and back.

 

“I told you not to stare.”

“You’ve had a hard life.”

“Brilliant deduction.”

“I’m-”

“I don’t need your pity, nor do I want it. We are here to win. Let’s focus on that.”

 

Allura said no more. Instead they both stretched and waited for their turn. After a varga of waiting, the competition started.

 

They were indeed a great team. Match after match they won flawlessly. The crowd soon became smitten with the pair and started calling out their team name “Lotura! Lotura!” The cheers confused Allura.

 

“What is Lotura? Why did you make that our team name?”

“It’s the beginning of my name and the ending of yours. I thought it rather clever.”

“Why is your name first?”

 

He gave her a crooked smiled.

 

“Because I’m better.”

 

Allura growled but said no more. _At least the little jerk looks happy_ _again_ _._ She thought. _And we only have one team left to fight!_ Finally after many battles, they entered the stage one last time to fight the reigning champions. Team Lotura both gasped when they saw their new opponents. _It can’t be!_ They both thought.

 

“Is that our fathers?” Allura questioned.

 

As if to answer her, the crowed started chanting their opponents’ team name. “Zarfor!” “Zarfor!” Allura trembled.

 

“Quiznak, I can’t fight my father!”

“He’s not your father. This is a different world.”

“But-”

“Either you fight him or you take on Zarkon.”

“… Fine, I’ll fight my father.”

“Good, I think I’ll enjoy this match.”

 

Allura and Alfor fought first. It was a quick bout. Allura easily overpowered him. Finally, Alfor ran over and tagged Zarkon in. Allura overhead the two older men speak.

 

“What’s wrong with you? You’re usually not this bad.”

“I can’t fight her! She looks too much like my daughter! If my own girl wasn’t in the stands watching right now, I would have sworn it was her.”

“You dishonor her by not fighting at your top potential. I will fix that.”

 

_No thank you!_ Thought Allura as she ran over and let Lotor in. He didn’t waste any time. He tackled Zarkon and held him to the floor. They grappled and both fought for control. But Lotor soon got him in a choke hold, but then a familiar voice caught him off guard.

 

“Let my father go!”

 

His grip loosened ever so slightly and Zarkon took full advantage. He threw Lotor across the platform. While the older man gasped for air, Lotor looked around for the voice. He found it. It was that realities version of himself. In that world he was but a small child. The little boy happily sat on a much older Allura’s lap. He waved his little fists in the air and cheered on his gasping father.

 

“You can do it! Go beatem up father! You’re the best! No one is stronger than you!”

 

As Lotor watched little Lotor, he was tackled by Zarkon. Lotor tried to fight back, but the frightened cries of the boy in the stands made him stop. After a dobash, he lost.

The little boy happily hugged and celebrated with his friend, while Lotor lay on the floor beaten. Zarkon came over and offered him a hand.

 

“You did well boy. I hope one day my own son becomes as strong as you.”

 

Lotor didn’t take his hand. He just laid there speechless. Allura came over and pulled him up.

 

“Forgive him sir, I believe he got thrown one two many times.”

 

Alfor came over and watched Allura with curiosity.

 

“You even sound like her! What’s your name miss?”

“Ahh… Katie, my name is Katie and I really ought to go. It was a pleasure meeting you both.”

 

She bowed her head and walked off with Lotor. Alfor shrugged.

 

“Katie? What a strange name!”

 

Lotor and Allura got the second place prize, which was room full of bagged chips.

 

“Well at least we won’t starve.”

“This is ridiculous! Who would want this!?”

“Let’s just go home, Lotor. I’m tired. We can pick up the prize tomorrow. We still have food for tonight, correct?”

“Yes, we have enough to last us three quintants. We’ll have to live off that until we can get to a Unilu swap moon. There we can trade this worthless prize for some much needed provisions.”

 

As they walked home, Allura noticed Lotor walking with a slight limp. She stopped him.

 

“Let me heal your leg.”

“It’s fine.”

“Don’t be stubborn. Let me help you!”

“Very well.”

 

Lotor sat on a rock and Allura knelt before him. She touched his leg and tried to use her alchemic magic to heal him. Nothing happened.

 

“It’s not working.”

“A likely story. If you didn’t want to heal me you shouldn’t have-”

“No, I mean it! I think my alchemic abilities are gone.”

 

Lotor noticed Allura starting to panic.

 

“How will I ever save my people without magic?!”

 

He knelt down beside her and touched her hand.

 

“It’s alright Allura. This is probably a side effect of you sacrificing your life and saving all of existence. It might come back, and if not, we will find another way. You have the knowledge to teach others. Hope is not lost.”

 

Allura calmed down and weakly smiled.

 

“It makes me so happy to hear you speak of hope. Thank you.”

 

They got up and continued their walk, this time slower so as to not aggravate Lotor’s injury. Even with this new found knowledge about her magic, Allura couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Why are you smiling?”

“You lost on purpose, didn’t you?”

 

Lotor groaned.

 

“He cheated.”

“How so?”

“How am I suppose to beat a man when his own child is watching in the stands?!”

 

Allura laughed.

 

“I guess you’re right.”

“Of course I am.”

“You’re a good man, Lotor.”

“I know.”

“…Tell me what really happened on the second colony.”

 

He sighed.

 

“Tomorrow. I’m tired.”

 

They said nothing more the entire way back.


	3. Three Quintants: The Colony

The next quintant, they flew their ship over the arena and picked up their many crates of bagged chips. It filled half of the ship’s cargo space.

 

“Do we really need to take it all?”

“The more we take, the more we can trade, princess.”

“Will anyone really want this?”

“One can never know what goes on in the mind of the Unilu. We will just have to try.”

 

After they were done, they headed straight for the nearest Unilu swap moon. Lotor put Sin-tron on auto pilot and walked done to the cargo bay. There, Allura was trying out different flavors of chips.

 

“Oh Lotor, try this one!”

 

She tossed him a bag.

 

“It’s my favorite thus far.”

 

He inspected the chip from every angle before taking a bite. _It’s_ _alright_ _._

 

“The bag says they never expire. Is that normal?” Allura questioned.

 

Lotor sat on a crate and ate another chip. _Will she believe me?_ _Does it matter_ _?_ He was so lost in thoughts, he didn’t notice the princess studying him from across the room.

 

“So are we going to talk about the colony now?”

“… yes.”

 

Allura sat near him and waited for him to start.

 

“After my father banished me, I began researching more about my Altean heritage. That is when I learned that some of our people were still alive and living in secrecy. I decided if the galra didn’t want anything to do with me anymore, then I would live among my other half.

I found the hardest to reach planet in the universe and made a base there, then I searched for my people and desperately persuaded them to join me. Luckily, they all said yes.”

 

Allura moved uncomfortably on her crate.

 

“Lotor, I want to thank you for that. For bringing them together.”

 

He gave her a sad smile.

 

“They were very happy on the colony. I gave them whatever they wanted. More then anything I wanted them to treat me like one of their own. But alas, that was never the case.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s hard to explain. It was just, even with them I always felt like an outsider. They were always so nervous around me. There was even an attempt on my life. Though I dealt with that incident privately, it left me feeling even more paranoid.”

 

Lotor put down his chips and sighed.

 

“That’s when I made the biggest mistake of my life. I trusted the wrong people.”

 

He looked down at his hands and fell silent. Allura put her hand on his arm. She encouraged him to go on. He tried to smile.

 

“A group of Alteans, whom I considered loyal, asked me to teach them how to fight. They wanted to fight against Zarkon. I told them it was too dangerous, that no one could ever defeat him, but they insisted. Saying that there must be a way. So like always, I did what they wanted, but because of the attempt on my life, I hesitated.

I didn’t trust everyone on the colony anymore, so I made another one. This second colony was actually a secret army of the most loyal, strongest, and smartest Alteans I could find. I only lied to the first colony, because I thought it necessary.”

 

Allura sighed.

 

“My father once said that you must never lie to your people, for when they find out, they’ll never trust you again.”

“We all lie at times, Allura. It’s how I survived so long.”

 

She crossed her arms and shook her head.

 

“Well I don’t want you ever lying to me again. Now back to your story.”

“Yes. So my scientist began experimenting with Altean quintessence. They drained small amounts from volunteers. It was never forced! And none of it was my doing… though I did provide them with documents from my mothers research. But mostly I dealt with teaching the Alteans how to fly and fight.”

 

For the first time all quintant, Lotor smiled. It was a smile filled with pride.

 

“Bandor, Romelle’s younger brother, was an excellent flier. I personally trained him myself. He was so loyal. And more then anything, he wanted to be one of the pilots to retrieve the trans-reality comet trapped in the ancient Altean ship. But I wouldn’t let him try. He was too young, and I had already lost far to many good pilots trying to reach that blasted comet.”

 

Lotor’s smile disappeared and he continued his story.

 

“From time to time, I would leave the colonies alone. I knew I couldn’t fight my father with just the second colony, so I was slowly building a group of loyal half breeds, like me. I told these new generals nothing about the Alteans, only that I was planing to take my father down, so that we, the oppressed, can rise. Zethrid was my first general, I got her shortly after making the second colony. Then came Acxa and lastly Ezor. Around a phoeb after a failed expedition, I came back to the first colony. That when it all happened.”

 

Lotor curled his fists and angrily snarled.

 

“I was betrayed, by the Alteans I trusted. Bandor came to the first colony to warn me. He was so weak, he crashed his ship and died. Immediately, I went to the second colony to investigate. But I was too late.

A group of my Altean scientists, lead by my former commander, Hira, had been forcibly taking quintessence from the other Alteans on the second colony for deca-phoebs without my knowledge. After Bandor found out, he was imprisoned and drained. But he somehow was able to escape and he left to the first colony to warn me. When the perpetrators found out, they realized I would put a stop to their research and their lives. So like the mad men and women they were, they did the only thing they could to force me to continue their research on quintessence and the gate on Daibazaal. They drained everyone, including themselves, on the second colony.”

 

Allura gasped.

 

“Why?!”

“They believed quintessence was the only way to end the war. That and I believe it was the exposure of quintessence from the gate on Daibazaal that drove them mad… just like my mother.”

“But how would that make you continue their work?”

“Because after that, I needed to find a way to get large amounts of pure quintessence to save my people who were drained.”

“Couldn’t you use what was taken out?”

“No, it was immediately concentrated once extracted. And once it’s so heavily processed, it can’t be undone.”

“What’s wrong with concentrated quintessence?”

 

Lotor sighed.

 

“I thought so to. I tried to give concentrated quintessence to one of the Alteans and she was… mutated. Her name was Narti.”

“What?! Wasn’t that the name of your half galra general?!”

“Narti was once an Altean, but after I gave her the concentrated quintessence, she became that thing. She could no longer hear nor speak. She also had strange powers which she could not control at first. After what happened to her, I swore I would never do that again. Pure quintessence from the rift was the only thing close enough to Altean quintessence. I dedicated the rest of my life to fixing that mistake, Allura. I trusted the wrong people, and I take full responsibility for my negligence. It’s all my fault, I-”

 

Allura embraced Lotor. Never in his whole life had anyone ever hugged him. It felt odd and the sensation made him tremble. It took him a few tics to settle down.

 

“Lotor, I believe you and I’m so sorry.”

 

Tears ran down Allura’s face. When she let go, he felt tears dripping out of his own eyes as well. Silently they sat there, each not knowing what to say. Lotor wiped his face and stood up.

 

“I’m going to my chambers. Excuse me, princess.”

“Call me Allura, I’m no princess anymore.”

“True, you are the last of your line now, so I guess I should say my queen.”

 

Allura blushed. Lotor turned to leave, but Allura stopped him.

 

“Wait!”

“What?”

“…”

“Spit it out.”

“Why are you being so nice to me?”

“What do you mean?”

 

Allura broke down in tears. With much difficulty, she spoke once more.

 

“I killed you.”

“And I attacked you and said horrible things, things I did not mean, might I add. I said them out of anger and frustration. I lost myself that day.”

“I did that to you.”

“Stop it Allura! I don’t blame you for my death. And what happened is in the past! No that doesn’t mean I forgive you for your betrayal, but It doesn’t mean you should forgive me either. We both messed up. Let’s just drop this and move on. I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

“But why are you being so nice to me? Don’t you hate me?!”

 

_Hate you?! You are the only one_ _I ever truly loved_ _!_ Lotor closed his eyes and tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. He took a deep breath before speaking.

 

“No, I don’t hate you.”

 

He walked over and grabbed her hand.

 

“We are trying to save the universe, Allura. Let’s work together to make that happen and move on with our lives. If I learned anything in my long life, it’s that you can’t change the past, but you can keep it from hurting your future.”

 

Allura wanted to hold him once more, but she was afraid. She thought back to how he trembled in her arms and how it hurt her heart. _I will make things right for him._ _Somehow, Someday_ _._ She nodded at him and she went back to focusing her attention on the cargo. Lotor walked away.

 

He didn’t leave his chambers all quintant. It started to make Allura worried. She went over to his room and knocked on his door. She tried to call him through their communicators but he didn’t answer. Her worry grew. _He le_ _aves_ _me no choice. I’m going to have to go in there!_

She put in the emergency code on his door’s control panel. It then asked her for a password. _What could it be?_ She tried several words: Sin-tron, Honerva, vrepit-sa, password, annoying stray hair strand, purple, ears, Lotor’s a jerk. None of them worked and every time she failed a mechanical voice laughed at her. Finally, she stabbed the control panel with her bayard and the door opened. _He can fix that later._

She looked around his room but he was no where to be found. _I guess he’s not here._ She was about to leave but a tablet on his bed caught her attention. She went over and picked it up. On screen was an Altean poem. It was lovely, but sad. She swiped the screen and a sketched portrait of Honerva came up. Again, it was both beautiful but sad. Without thinking, she sat down and began to look at and swipe through the tablet’s gallery.

_A poem, Acxa, A cat, Narti, Honerva, A self portrait, another poem, Zethrid, Alteans, more Alteans, a short poem, a woman I don’t know_ _that’s not Altean_ _, and… me!_ Allura was in awe of her portrait. _He made me so beautiful! Is this really me?_ She was about to swipe again but a voice surprised her, and she dropped the tablet on the bed.

 

“What are you doing?!”

 

_Oh, no!_ Allura turned around, ready to apologize but instead she screamed.

 

“Where are your clothe!?”

“In my closet.”

“And why aren’t you wearing them!?”

“Because I just got out of the shower!”

“Your room has a shower!?”

“Get out, Allura!”

 

Allura got up was about to leave the room, but the man in a towel stopped her.

 

“Wait, don’t take my tablet!”

“Oh!”

 

Allura had taken it without thinking. She blushed, set it down, and excused herself. She existed his room and waited outside his door. He came out after a dobash.

 

“You broke my door! What were you thinking?”

“You were gone all quintant and wouldn’t answer my calls. I got worried.”

“Well, don’t worry about me. I can handle myself.”

“They were lovely.”

“What was?”

“The sketches and poems.”

 

Allura never thought Lotor’s face could get so red. In a low and weak voice he asked.

 

“How much did you see?”

“Not much, but what I saw was lovely. You are very talented.”

 

Lotor looked both mortified and relieved.

 

“May I see the rest?”

“What? No!”

“What’s the point of making them if you won’t share?”

“They are for me, Allura… It calms me.”

 

She smiled.

 

“It makes sense, you enjoying poetry and art. You always were so eloquent in your speeches and you did mention your realistic renderings during the game show.”

“Game show?”

“Oh forget that!”

“No… I once had a strange dream of a game show while I was drifting in the rift. In it, a small green man named Bob kept inappropriately flirting with my mother. It was dreadful.”

“So it was you! And you did that weird victory dance!”

“… I don’t remember that part. Perhaps you could demonstrate it?”

 

Lotor smirked and Allura laughed. It made his heart flutter.

 

“Very well, come inside.”

 

He grabbed her hand and pulled her in before she could protest. He picked up his tablet and after a few swipes, he handed it to her. She happily took it and sat on his bed. While she did that, he went over to fix his door’s control panel. While fixing it, he came across the passwords that Allura had inputted. He tried to keep his chuckles to himself but Allura over heard him.

 

“What’s so funny?”

“Why would my password be Lotor’s a jerk?”

 

Allura hid her embarrassed face with the tablet.

 

“I didn’t think it would be. I just put it in because your security software was annoying me.”

“Alright, but why ears?”

 

Without thinking Allura responded.

 

“Well, it is your best feature.”

 

Lotor never laughed so hard in his life! It took every strength he had to quiet down, but even that took several dobashes. All the while, Allura sat on his bed wishing she had never came in.

 

“Princess, No, Allura, you must explain to me that logic. Why my ears and not say… my hair?”

“You have nice ears! There's no need to make a big deal about it. Take the compliment and move on!”

“It’s just so odd of an observation! Never have I ever heard of such a thing. Tell me, is it an Altean standard of beauty that I am unfamiliar with? I am most curious.”

“It’s not, I just like to look at people’s ears. Is it really so wrong?”

“No, no, of course not… But if we are giving out compliments, then I must say your hair is by far your most enchanting feature.”

 

Allura blushed.

 

“Thank you-”

“It’s almost as nice as mine.”

 

Allura scowled and threw a pillow to the unsuspecting prince. It landed straight on his face.

 

“Excellent shot.”

 

They both irrupted in laughter.

 


	4. Five Quintants: Swap Moon

Allura looked down at a photo of her and Lance on their first date. She found the photo in the red lion’s head, during her first day onboard Sin-tron. It was her most treasured possession… and one of the few possession she had. Her room was still mostly baron, unlike Lotor’s, who she now learned had a walk in closet, a bathroom, and a small office to the side. But the part she was most envious about was his bed.

She had laid on it a few times while going through his tablet and it was so divine! She asked him to cut it in half, but he refused. Saying it would ruin it. She sighed. _The swap moon better have a bed!_

She put her photo away and met up with Lotor in the kitchen.

 

“Allura, you look dreadful.”

“You would too, if you slept on the cold hard floor every night!”

“I highly doubt that.”

 

Allura sighed and took a plate of food Lotor had prepared for them.

 

“How much longer til we arrive?”

“Not much. Two vargas at most.”

 

The news made her smile and she quickly ate her food.

 

“There is so much we need to buy.”

“Food will be our main objective.”

“Naturally! But I still need a brush, a change of clothe, and at the very least a bed.”

“If you think we will be able to afford such a luxury item like a bed by trading mere bags of snacks, you’re out of your mind.”

“Fine. Is there anything else we can trade on this ship?”

“No.”

 

Allura frowned. It didn’t go unnoticed.

 

“There’s no need to sulk, we’ll probably have enough to acquire a cot of some sort.”

“That doesn’t really make me feel any better.”

 

Lotor gave her a weak smile.

 

“Fine, it seems I have no choice. If we can’t acquire anything suitable for you, then you may have my room for a night.”

 

She smiled and finished her food.

 

 

The swap moon was crowded and noisy. There were many stalls, packed with lots of stuff from all over the universe. After arriving, the pair split up. After a varga, they met back up by the fountain near the plaza.

 

“What did you get?”

“I traded three crates of bagged chips for one crate of rations.”

“You were swindled!”

“So is the way of the Unilu. You can never get a fair deal with them. But they don’t ask many questions and are always open to do business. What did you get?”

“Nothing! No one wants them. All they want is money.”

“Then perhaps we should open up a stand and sell the snacks ourselves.”

“Hmm, or you could draw portraits!”

“Huh?! Allura this is no time for jokes.”

“I’m not joking. You certainly are more than talented enough.”

 

Lotor scoffed and shook his head.

 

“I thank you for the kind words, but I like my idea better. I’m going to go talk to someone about renting a stand. Try not to get in trouble while I’m gone.”

“Like I would ever do such a thing!”

 

Lotor left Allura by the fountain. She grimaced. _I feel so useless! Their must be something I could do._ While walking around the plaza, she noticed a sign. _This is it!_

When Lotor returned, Allura was gone. _Great, now I have to do everything_ _myself_ _!_ He put up a stand and waited for people to come. Vargas past and he hardly sold a thing. _This will barely cover the rental fee._ He moaned. Bored, he began to draw on his tablet.

 

“That’s pretty good.”

 

A little Unilu girl leaned over and peered at his work.

 

“You should sell drawings.”

“Did a silly woman in a long cloak told you say that.”

“No, but could you draw my cat.”

 

She shoved the obviously annoyed feline into Lotor’s face.

 

“… Sure.”

 

Soon others saw and came to watch him sketch. They threw some coins into his empty helmet on the table. _So this is what my life_ _has come to_ _. A former emperor turned street artist. Oh if only Dayak could see me now._

After several vargas, the crowd dispersed and Lotor was left alone to close up his stand. Only an elderly chatty woman remained.

 

“You really do such beautiful work. We Unilu aren’t really the artistic type. It’s a shame though you weren’t able to sell much of your bagged goodies.”

“It’s fine.”

“If I had any money, I’d gladly buy you out. I’m sure the kids at the orphanage I work at would love them.”

 

_Here we go!_ Lotor rolled his eyes as he packed everything away. _Unilu are notorious liars, but it would be a pain to bring all this_ _useless_ _stuff back._ He sighed.

 

“Take it.”

“For real?! That, that’s so generous! Actually the orphanage I work at is near by… I hope it’s not too much but, do you mind carrying it for me? I have a poor back.”

“Oh, uh, yes of course.”

 

Lotor carried the crate while the woman prattled on about his generosity and the difficulty of keeping all the children fed at her orphanage. After five dobashes, they arrived at an old run downed building. Inside were around thirteen children from various ages and species. The little Unilu girl with the scruffy cat from earlier was there as well.

She came over and asked Lotor to show everyone the cat he drew. He did and all the children oohed and awed. Soon, each began requesting him to draw some more.

 

“Children do not bother the man. I’m sure he’s very busy.”

“It’s fine, I can draw a thing or two, if it’s alright with you.”

“Of course!”

 

Lotor stayed for a lot longer then he planned. When he left, it was already very late. He made his way to the Sin-tron and was greeted by a very distressed Allura.

 

“Where have you been? I was so worried!”

“Around, how about you?”

“I was off doing all the work! We now have enough supplies to last us for several phoebs!”

“Right.” He sarcastically replied.

 

“I mean it! Go check.”

 

They both went inside and Lotor was left stunned. The cargo space was in fact filled with food.

 

“You’re probably wondering how I did this. Well it all happened-”

“Grab a crate.”

“Huh?”

“There is something we must do.”

 

Allura was confused but did as he said. He grabbed a crate as well, and then he led her outside. They walked for a while until they reached an old building. Lotor set his crate down and Allura did the same. Then he knocked at the door and ran off, dragging Allura behind him. They hid near by and watched the door.

 

“What are we-”

“Shhh!”

 

A tic later, an old woman came outside. She opened the crate and gasped. She then called numerous children and they all carried the food inside. Lotor smiled and walked away. Allura fallowed him, both confused and happy.

 

“What was that all about?”

“Nothing important. I believe you had a story to tell. Why not share it now?”

“Let’s get back to the ship first, it’s chilly and I forgot my helmet.”

“Is it to cold for the poor little princess?”

“What happened to calling me my queen?”

“Hmm, I forgot about that. Forgive me.”

 

Lotor gave her a crooked smile and it made her warm inside. But only for a tic, because it was still freezing! She quickened her paced and Lotor raised an eyebrow.

 

“Why are you speeding up?”

“I already told you, I’m cold!”

“So sensitive! Then again, the Galra are a hardy breed. I feel just fine.”

“Well good for you!”

 

Allura walked even faster.

 

“Ha, at this pace, perhaps you should just run. It would warm you up.”

“I’m not running, I’d look ridiculous!”

“You already do.”

“Oh you!”

 

Allura pouted and then ran back to the ship, catching Lotor totally off guard.

 

“Wait, you’re really running?! Slow down!”

“Am I too fast for the poor little prince!” Allura called out. Lotor laughed and ran after her.

 

Everyone left in the market stared at the two adults, as they raced back to Sin-tron. They were neck and neck the whole way. At the end, it was a tie.

 

“You know, you technically ran first, so I’m the true victor.”

“Oh shush! And go set the table. I made dinner for us.”

“Did you?”

“It’s only fair since you’ve been preparing all our meals. This way we can actually have something decent to eat.”

“Now, now, Allura. I was very limited in my ingredients! Though I am surprised you know anything about cooking.”

“Why’s that?”

“Well you are a princess, are you not?”

“Yes, but Hunk taught me a thing or two. He taught all the paladins… except Shiro. His cooking was so bad he was banned from the kitchen!”

“Hahaha, well I look forward to your meal.”

 

That night, Lotor had the worst meal in his life, all 10,000 deca-phoebs of his life.

 

“If you said Shiro’s cooking was worse than yours, than his must have been deadly!”

“I tried my best! It wasn’t that bad.”

“Allura, I think the leftovers are moving.”

“It’s fine! Now lets go to your room so I can tell you all about my amazing day.”

“Why my room?”

“Because I want to sit on something comfortable and these crates are not doing it for me. Plus, it will be my room for tonight. Do not forget your promise.”

“Me and my big mouth… And where am I suppose to sleep tonight?”

 

Allura pointed to small cot in the corner.

 

“I got a cot for you.”

“How lovely.” He said with a low dry voice.

 

Later in Lotor’s room, Allura laid happily on his bed. The way she hugged his sheets aroused him in ways that made him sweat. He sat in a chair and looked away.

 

“It’s so luxurious. I’ve never felt anything like it.”

“I’m glad your enjoying yourself, but could you please sit up straight, like a proper lady.”

 

Allura sighed and sat up.

 

“You sound like Coran.”

“Insulting me already?”

“You’re the one that keeps teasing me. You use to be such a gentlemen when we first met!”

 

Lotor smirked.

 

“Forgive me, my queen.”

 

The title caused Allura to blush heavily.

 

“Princess is fine. I’m not ready to be a queen.”

 

_I couldn’t disagree more_ , he thought.

 

“Alright… Allura. Now will you finally tell me about the miraculous adventure you had today?”

 

She smiled.

 

“I saw a wanted sign for a bandit in the plaza.”

“You caught a bandit in less than a quintant? Impressive!”

“Not just one bandit! A whole gang.”

“Hmm… I don’t believe you.”

“It’s true! I asked around and found out that the thief only stole weapons from foreigners in the west side of town. So I put a tracker on my bayard and let myself be mugged. Then I fallowed him back to his lair. It was filled with Unilu!”

“You should have called me. I know you can handle yourself, but you shouldn’t take such unnecessary risk.”

“I did call you! You didn’t answer.”

 

Lotor took out his communicator screen and saw that he still had her muted on his device. _Shit!_

 

“I’m sorry. _”_

“It’s OK. I knew I could take them. I brought another bayard and used it against them. And then while fighting, something amazing happened! I called back the bayard they stole and fought with two bayards at once!”

“You did? I didn’t know that was possible!”

“Yes, it was exhilarating!”

 

Lotor stared into Allura’s eyes.

 

“I wonder if it’s something only you can do, my queen.”

 

Allura looked down to hide her reddening face.

 

“I very much disagree. Anyone can use a bayard if they know how. Which is why I was thinking I should give you two bayards as well, for protection. But I’m only letting you borrow them. I’ll want them back later.”

“…Thank you.”

 

Lotor was astound. _Does this mean she_ _finally_ _trust_ _s_ _me_ _again_ _?_ The thought filled him with delight.

 

“Now get out.”

“Huh?”

“I want to go to bed.”

“Haha! Already treating this like it’s your room! Let me at least grab my night wear.”

“You have pajamas?!”

“Yes don’t… Oh that’s right. Hmm, very well.”

 

Lotor went into his closet and changed. He came out with an extra shirt and handed it to Allura.

 

“It’ll be a bit large on you, but it will be far more comfortable than your suit.”

“… Your giving this to me?”

“Like the bayards, I’m letting you borrow it. I’ll want it back later.” He said with a smirk. She giggled.

 

“Thank you. Just so you know, I did look for clothe while at the swap moon, but they all had four arm sleeves. This will do a lot better… I want to thank you for all the kindness you have shown me these last few quintants.”

 

A tear escaped her face and Lotor looked at her puzzled.

 

“It’s just a shirt.”

“Yes, but it’s more than that. It’s from you. A man I have wronged-”

“Stop! I will not have that conversation again. Good night, my queen.”

 

He smiled at her warmly and walked away before she could respond.


	5. Thirty Two Quintants: Another Allura

Nearly a phoeb past before Sin-tron regained all it’s energy. On that quintant, Allura had trouble getting out of bed.

 

“Are you ever going to get up?”

“Five more tics.”

“That’s what you said 30 tics ago.”

 

Lotor sighed from his side of the bed. After one night of sleeping on the cot, he refused to ever go near it again. He nearly threw it out but Allura stopped him. She slept on it the fallowing night, but then came to the same conclusion. _The cot was almost as bad as the floor!_

Since both of the royals refused to sleep on the cot, they agreed to share the bed. A thick yellow tape divided it in half. Though the tape was Allura’s idea, she had trouble staying on her side of the bed.

 

“You’re on my side again.”

 

Allura opened her eyes and shimmied back to her side of the line.

 

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine…”

 

Lotor looked away. He couldn’t stand looking at her while she was in his bed, wearing his shirt and possibly nothing underneath. _This is so_ _inappropriate_ _! How can she be alright with this?!_

 

“Lotor, are you alright? You’re making strange faces again.”

“I’m fine! I stayed up late on my tablet, is all.”

“Is that so? Well I slept wonderfully! I also had that dream again. The one with Lance-”

“We can talk about that later! We need to get to the next reality.”

 

Lotor quickly got out of bed. After a long yawn, Allura did as well. In less than a varga, they were ready to go. From the cockpit, they transformed Sin-tron into it’s fighting form and went straight through the rift. From the other side, they sealed it, using most of their ship’s power in the process. Allura cheered.

 

“That’s two down and eighty seven to go!”

“At this rate, it will take us seven deca-phoebs.”

“Well you always wanted to be an explorer, Lotor. Now’s, your chance.”

“No exploring, we need to keep out of sight as much as possible.”

“But I’m tired of being stuck on this ship! If only there was a way to know what’s happening in this reality. I’m so curious. Aren't you?”

“Well we could…”

 

Lotor typed in some commands and Allura got out of her seat to watch.

 

“What are you doing?”

“Typing in the galra empire’s radio frequency wave code. We might be able to use it, to listen to the Galra”

“Wonderful!”

 

After some fiddling and static, it worked.

 

“Our ships are losing!”

“I have word that the Alteans are on their way to help.”

“They’ll never make it!”

“Sendak is too strong!

“Ion cannons are all down! There’s nothing we can do.”

“No-”

 

Allura jumped.

 

“That’s Keith’s voice!”

“Shhh!” Lotor shushed her.

 

“Victory or Death! As your emperor, I will bring peace to the Galra. Even if it means ramming my ship into Sendak’s!”

 

Lotor lowered the volume.

 

“He’s so suicidal.”

“Lotor, we have to help them!”

“Fine.”

“… Really? You’re not going to fight me on this?” She questioned.

 

“More like there's no point. You’re too stubborn.”

“Like you’re one to talk!”

 

Lotor located the location of the frequencies and with Allura’s help, they flew right into the battlefield. Even with Sin-trons low fuel, they still had just enough power to ram into Sendak’s ship. It caused a huge explosion. Sin-tron was unaffected by the blast, but Sendak’s ship was totaled.

 

Lotor held out his hand for Allura. She stared at it.

 

“Just so you know, every Galra knows what a high five is. You just caught me off guard last time.”

 

Allura laughed and was about to move her hand but stopped. Sin-tron’s controls had started blinking. Someone was calling. They put on their helmets and took the call.

 

“This is Keith, the emperor of the Galra empire. Please identify yourself.”

 

Allura was too stunned to speak. The Keith of this reality looked very different. He was almost the spitting image of Krolia. Lotor raised an eyebrow but his voice was calm.

 

“I am Yorak and this is my cousin Fala. We are explorers from deep space. We saw that you could use some help.”

“Yes, thank you for that. Is there anything we can do to repay you?”

“Not to worry. We seek no such goods. Just leave us be while our ship recovers.”

“Hmm, I have a better idea.”

 

A tic later, many Altean battleships arrived. Keith arranged for the ships to tow Sin-tron to Altea. Lotor tried to refuse, but Allura cut him off.

 

_Altea! Even if it’s not my own, I must see it!_

 

While their ship was being towed, Lotor gave Allura one of his extra suits and helmets. She looked at it confused. Lotor explained.

 

“My helmet’s glass can tint and obscure your face to others. Remember, the less people know about our mission, and who we really are, the better.”

 

Allura nodded and went to her room to change. When she came back, Lotor blushed. _Thank the gods for this tinted glass._ He thought, as his eyes wandered all over her body. He immensely enjoyed the sight of her in his suit.

Fully disguised, they disembarked.

 

“Welcome to Altea!” Coran greeted them. Allura ran over and hugged him like a child seeing her father for the first time in years. Lotor pulled her off.

 

“Forgive my cousin, Fala. She’s a bit of a flirt.”

 

She elbowed him and whispered into his ear.

 

“Why am I your cousin again? And what’s with these names?”

“It’s a cover story. Yorak is a very popular Galra name. One in every ten Galra males are named Yorak. And as for Fala… I think it suits you.”

 

Allura rolled her eyes. Coran coughed into his hand and regained their attention.

 

“Umm, if you two are ready. The princess is waiting for you.” Sweat began to drop from Allura’s face. _Oh no!_ _This is going to be_ _so_ _weird._

 

Allura and Lotor sat across that reality’s Allura and Lance. Allura dug her nails into the couch. _Altean! This_ _reality's_ _Lance is Altean! Look at those ears! Thank the gods_ _for this_ _tinted_ _glass_ _._ Her eyes were glued to Lance’s ears. She was so fixated on them, that she lost track of the conversation.

 

“My coronation and wedding will be at the same time-”

“You’re getting married?!” Allura quickly switched back to the conversation and finally noticed the Altean engagement bracelet the other Allura was wearing.

 

“Yes, Fala. I am to wed the Galra emperor, Keith.”

“Keith?! You’re in love with Keith?!”

 

That reality’s Allura gave a sad laugh.

 

“Love? I’ve never even met him, but I’m told he’s responsible for killing Lotor, my lecherous horrible captor.”

 

Allura snorted.

 

“Oh! Tell me more about this lecherous man!”

 

Lotor crossed his arms. _I knew we shouldn’t have come!_

 

“Oh he was the worst! He would say the most scandalous things and stalk me. Then one day, he tricked me into drinking a sleeping poison and stole me away. My trusted and loyal knights went after him. That was when Lance was caught and taken prisoner.”

 

Lance took over the story from there.

 

“It was horrible. But thankfully, I was able to befriend one of Lotor’s half Galra generals, Keith. With his help, we killed Lotor and saved the princess. She was asleep during the whole time, so she never actually met Keith, but I got to know him pretty well.”

 

Lance sighed and turned to his princess. He gave her a small bittersweet smile.

 

“Keith is a cool guy. You two are going to be very happy together-”

“NO, I can’t accept this!”

 

Everyone turned to Allura. Lotor sighed. _Oh no._

 

“I can’t sit here and watch you marry a man you don’t even know!”

“Fala, I’m a princess. I must marry who ever my retainers choose for me.”

“I would never do that!”

“Well, I’m not you.”

 

Allura took off her helmet. Everyone gasped. Lotor groaned.

 

“No, I am you! Well technically I’m you from a different reality. But-”

 

Lotor grabbed Allura’s arm. _Please remember what we discussed!_

 

“I’m sorry. I can’t tell you why I’m here. Just know that I don’t want to see you make a mistake like this. The Keith from my reality is a good man, but you can’t just marry someone because they are a good person. There needs to be love.”

“… What is love? How does it feel?”

“It’s… hard to explain.”

 

Lance chimed in.

 

“You know it when you feel it.”

 

His princess sighed.

 

“If only I could meet him in person just once, but it’s far too dangerous for me to leave the castle.”

“I have an idea!”

 

Lotor groaned even louder than before. _Why must she_ _be so kind and good_ _?!_

 

“You and I will switch places! I stay here with Lance and you go with Lotor to visit Keith.”

“LOTOR!!”

“Oops.”

 

Lotor took off his helmet and glared at his princess before turning to the others.

 

“Fear not. For I’m not like the deviant from your reality. And I will help you. I would never hear the end of it if I don’t.”

 

The next quintant, the Allura from that reality and Lotor went to visit Keith on Daibazaal, while Allura stayed behind with Lance. She hooked her arm around his and smiled at him.

 

“So what should we do now? Maybe a walk in the fields.”

“Allura would never do that! She’d ruin her dress.”

“Then lets go to your training zone, I can show you my bayard.”

“Weapons?! No, you have to do things my Allura would do, like knitting and playing the triangle.”

“What?! Your Allura’s sounds so boring!”

 

Lance laughed.

 

“She kind of is. She lived a very sheltered life. But she’s a good person.”

 

He sighed and Allura noticed his frown.

 

“May I ask you something personal?”

“Sure.”

“Do you really want Allura to get married?”

“Of course I do!… Just not to Kieth.”

 

Allura smiled from ear to ear. _It’s settle_ _d_ _. I will stop this marriage!_

 

On Daibazaal, Lotor and the other Allura were faced with an unforeseen dilemma. Keith would not see them.

 

“You saved his fleet and this is how he repays you! I already dislike him.”

“Calm down, he’s probably busy.”

“But the quintant is almost over. At this rate, I’ll never get to see him!”

“Relax, you’ll see him.”

“How?”

“Just stay here.”

 

Lotor walked over to two guards. He spoke with them and they fallowed him behind a corner. After a few dobashes, he came back with their guard uniforms.

 

“Amazing! How did you convince them to help us?!”

“Ha! And I thought my princess was naive!”

“What?”

“Nothing, just put this on. Unfortunately, they aren’t one size fits all, like my suits. So they’ll be a little big on you.”

 

Allura smiled. She then used her magic to grow and change her skin color to purple, like a Galra. Lotor grinned.

 

“I forgot you could do that. You look good as a Galra.”

 

Allura hid her blush with her helmet. The two then wondered into the castle and searched for Keith. They found him a varga later training with a solider named Antok. After Keith bested him, Lotor approached the emperor and asked for a fight. Keith questioned him.

 

“I’ve never seen you before. Are you new?”

“Yes, so how about it? I’ve been aching for a match.”

“Sure-”

 

Allura stood in between the two and shouted.

 

“STOP! I can’t stand violence.”

“Huh? What kind of solider can’t stand violence?”

“Uhhh...”

 

Allura let out a deep breath and took off her helmet.

 

“I’m no soldier. I’m your fiance.”

 

Keith’s jaw dropped. Lotor moaned.

 

“That wasn’t part of the plan!”

 

The next quintant. Keith escorted Lotor and Allura back to Altea. They met up with Lance and a very bored Allura.

 

“Oh thank goodness you’re back! Being Allura from this reality is so boring! And Lance is so mean! He wouldn’t even let me pet the mice! It was dreadful.”

“Can’t be as bad as my trip. My first journey to Daibazaal has been ruined by these two. All they did was scream at each other.”

 

“WE CAN HEAR YOU.” The three shouted. Keith scratched his head and turned to Allura.

 

“I’m sorry Allura-”

“Wrong Allura.”

“Oh.”

 

He turned to the other Allura.

 

“I’m so sorry Allura. This is exactly why I didn’t want to meet you. I knew we weren’t going to get along. But the Galra empire needs this marriage. For peace.”

“I understand emperor Keith. The ceremony will still take place. I’m a princess after all. I don’t need love.”

“Yeah, I guess I don’t either.”

 

Keith turned to Lance, but Lance stared at the floor. Allura noticed and gasped. She then tugged Lotor to a corner and whispered to him.

 

“Lance and Keith are in love!”

“What?! No they’re not.”

“Yes, I’ll prove it!”

“How are you going to do that?”

“Watch.”

 

Allura smiled and returned to the group. She then straight up asked both Keith and Lance.

 

“Do you two love each other? Because if you do, now is your last chance.”

 

The room went quiet.

 

“Was, was I wrong?”

 

Lance tried to speak but was interrupted by Keith.

 

“I-”

“Yes, I do love Lance. He taught me that I define myself, not others. But he doesn’t feel the same way… And I’ve accepted that.”

 

Lance curled his fist and screamed.

 

“NO! I can’t do this anymore. I want peace, but the truth is, I want you more. Keith, I do love you. I love you so much!”

 

Keith looked at the tearful man before him. Even with snot coming out of his nose and red watery eyes, he couldn’t think of anyone more beautiful. They kissed.

Everyone stared. Lotor turned to Allura.

 

“Well I hope you’re happy, you just ended a very important political marriage.”

“Wrong Allura.”

“Wah?!”

“Ha, just kidding! Now lets give these two some space.”

 

The three existed to the patio. There the two Allura’s chatted while Lotor played with an Altean kitten he found basking on the patio’s banister.

 

“Kala, Um, Allura-”

“Kala’s fine.”

“Right, I just wanted to thank you for what you did for Lance.”

“You’re not mad?!”

“Goodness no! Keith is far too violent for someone like me. Though I admit, I did once fancy Lance. I mean, did you see his ears!”

“I couldn’t look away.”

 

They both burst into giggles. Lotor couldn’t hear what they were saying, but rolled his eyes anyway.

 

“But I have to say, your Lotor has quite the ears as well. They’re almost as nice as Lance’s.”

“What!? You can’t be serious. Lotor’s ears are far superior! That shape, the point, and that color. Oh and I bet they feel-”

 

Lotor walked over very confused.

 

“What are you two talking about?”

“Uhhhhh”

 

The Allura from that reality laughed and said.

 

“Tomatoes!”

“Yes, tomatoes!.. Wait, what’s a tomato?!”

“I don’t know, but my friend Hunk from earth gave me a whole bag of them. I’ve been to afraid to eat them.”

“It’s from earth? Maybe I’ve tried them before. What do they look like?”

 

The two Allura’s prattled on about the mysterious tomatoes, while Lotor walked away. The princesses were so enthralled in their conversation, that they didn’t notice Lotor shoving an Altean kitten into his suit pocket.

 

_I’m going to call you Jaga._


	6. Three Phoebs: Ven’tar

Nearly one phoeb after arriving into a new reality, Lotor and Allura played weblums and ladders. It was one of the many bored games given to them by the alternate reality Allura from before. It was also Lotor’s least favorite game.

 

“It’s your turn princess. So stop day dreaming!”

“Sorry, I just can’t stop thinking about the dreams I keep having.”

“I don’t care about your dreams with Lame.”

“His name’s Lance.”

“Isn’t that what I said?”

 

Allura pouted as she took her turn. She moved her pawn and then gave the dice to Lotor. He rolled the dice and groaned.

 

“Again! How many times do I have to go to the beginning?!”

“You sure have bad luck.”

“Even when I cheat I loose!”

“Wait, have you been cheating?!”

“Technically, it’s not cheating if you’re not caught.”

“Lotor!”

“Fine, you win. Let’s play another game!”

 

Lotor got up and looked through the pile of games.

 

“Let’s play something that requires skills and not random chance. How about Glorblonthian checkers? Or Earth poker!”

“Oh no, anything but that! I’m so bad at it.”

“It’s because you’re a terrible liar.”

“What?! I am not.”

 

Lotor snorted.

 

“Princess, you have very obvious signs. When you lie you smile like an idiot, your pupils’ constrict, and you perspire an abnormal amount.”

“We Alteans are moist people! I perspire a perfectly normal amount.”

 

The prince laughed loudly at Allura’s claims. She blushed and shoved him aside.

 

“I’ll pick our next game! Oh, if only we had Monsters and Mana! You’d love that game.”

“Monsters and Mana?! That game’s for nerds.”

“Yes, like I said, you’d love that game.”

 

After a tic, they both laughed out loud. Lotor watched as Allura happily searched through the pile of game. Even though he teased her from time to time, she never got mad at him. Instead she smiled and teased him back. He liked that. Her kindness, though annoying at first, was slowly melting his heart. She made him feel so many emotions, that it scared him.

_In the last reality, Lance said he loved Keith so much that it scared him. Is that_ _what_ _I’m feeling for Allura? Am I afraid to loose her,_ _to loose myself to these emotions,_ _Or is it that I’m afraid I’ll never have her?_

 

“Lotor, you’re doing it again.”

“Doing what?”

“One moment your smiling and the next you look in pain.”

 

She put her hand on his.

 

“I want to see you happy and I want to see you stay that way.”

“…Why?”

“Because we’re friends.”

“Friends? I don’t have or need friends.”

“Yes you do. And you have me… and that cat you stole and hid from me for nearly twenty quintants!”

 

Jaga, the cat Allura spoke of, rubbed himself on Lotor’s leg. Allura bent down and petted Jaga’s chin. He purred.

 

“Are you still mad about that?”

“Yes, I- OW! He bit me!”

“Yeah, cats do that.”

“Well now as punishment, he can’t come with us.”

“We’re going somewhere?”

“Yes, to the nearest swap moon!”

 

Four vargas later, they arrived at the swap moon. After searching around for quite some time, Allura found a shop that sold old Altean things.

 

“Monsters and Mana has to be here.”

“Is that why we came?”

“It is, so help me look. Ah! Look over there!”

“You found it already?!”

“Even better! They have Altean mice!”

“Oh No!”

“Huh?”

 

Jaja shot out from Lotor’s cloak. He ran straight into the mice cage and it crashed onto the floor. A chase then began. Lotor and Allura ran after them. After knocking over several stands, falling into the fountain, and nearly crashing into a herd of Kalteneckers, Lotor finally caught Jaga.

 

“Perhaps I shouldn’t have brought you.”

“Lotor, is that you?”

 

Lotor’s hood had fallen off at some point during the chase. _Great! Here’s hoping I’m not a criminal in this reality!_ He turned around and saw a green older man. He was the same race as the people from a mining planet he once took care of long ago.

 

“It is you! You’re alive. You must come with me at once! Ven’tar would be most pleased.”

“You have the wrong person.”

“No, it’s most certainly you!”

 

The old man grabbed his cloak. Before Lotor could respond, Allura came, almost out of breath.

 

“Ha, the mice are safe for now, but- Oh, who’s this?”

“I am one of Ven’tar’s many cooks. And you miss? Are you one of Lotor’s servants?”

“Hmm, I would say he’s more like mine.”

 

Allura laughed softly. Lotor smiled.

 

“I guess I am, since I’m the only one that cooks and cleans.”

“That’s not fair! You won’t let me cook.”

“You’ll just waste ingredients.”

“And the ship is mostly self cleaning, so that’s not my fault.”

“No need to get defensive princess, I was merely teasing.”

 

He gave her a playful smirk and she smiled back. The older man sighed.

 

“I see. So this is why you don’t want to see Ven’tar. You have a new lover!”

 

Allura gasped, while Lotor’s face turned red.

 

“You have it all wrong!”

“Lotor, who is Ven’tar?” Allura questioned.

 

The older man spoke up.

 

“She is Lotor’s fiance.”

“She is not!”

“And now she’s dying.”

“What?!”

“If only she could see your face just one last time… I’m sure it would make her so happy. She always regretted not telling you how she truly felt about you.”

 

Lotor sighed.

 

“Fine. I’ll go.”

 

Lotor and Allura flew Sin-tron to his old mining planet. In that reality, Lotor had died killing Zarkon and the mining planet was never destroyed.

 

That memory of the burning planet, it still blazed in Lotor’s mind, causing a never ending pain of regret. He stared blankly at space for vargas.

 

“It’s alright, Lotor. I’m here.”

“I bet your surprised the mining planet is real.”

“No, I always believed it… And I saw it. At one point I went into your mother’s mind and saw her memories. Zarkon destroyed the planet you cared for, right in front of you…”

 

Allura’s eye began to tear up. Lotor looked away.

 

“Let’s just get this over with…but I am glad you’re here with me, my queen. This is a rather painful experience for me, and I could use a friend.”

 

Allura smiled and grabbed Lotor’s hand.

 

“I am honored to be your friend.”

 

On the green planet, Lotor and Allura were lead to Ven’tar by one of her many servants. After a dobash, they were taken to a large spacious room filled with greenery. In the middle of the room was a beautiful fountain and Ven’tar. And as soon she saw him, Ven’tar dropped to her knees and covered her mouth.

Lotor ran over to her, to pick her up.

 

“Are you alright? You shouldn’t be out of bed in your condition.”

 

She put a hand onto his check.

 

“Lotor?”

“Yes and no. I’m not the Lotor you know. I’m from a different reality.”

 

He grabbed her other hand and gently squeezed it.

 

“But I’m happy to see you again. In my reality you’re dead and I have missed you so very much. To hear about your illness hurts me-”

“Illness? I’m not ill.”

“But your people said-”

“I’m afraid they have misled you! Though I’m not sure why.”

 

_I do! I said I wouldn’t come, so they tricked me!_

 

“I can’t believe I was so easily fooled!”

“You always did let your guard down when people mentioned me. I didn’t realize it until after you died… but you cared for me, didn’t you? You loved me!”

“I-”

 

She leaped forward and kissed him. Lotor was too stunned to move. After a tic, she stopped and buried her face into his chest.

 

“I love you too. I’ve always loved you, but I never told you. Because I was scared of being rejected. But I’m not scared anymore.”

 

Lotor looked down at Ven’tar. He placed his hand on her head and caressed it.

 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t feel the same way.”

 

Ven’tar sighed but didn’t move. Only after a dobash, did Lotor push her away. That was when Vent’ar notice Allura in the room.

 

“Princess Allura? Why are here?”

“You know me?”

“The whole universe knows you. You and team Voltron put an end to Sendak’s evil rule five deca-phoebs ago. Also, I was at your wedding.”

“Who did I marry?”

“Shiro”

“Oh! You don’t say.”

 

Lotor walked over to Allura and stood by her.

 

“This Allura is from my reality. She and I are currently on a very important mission. It was a pleasure seeing you again, but we must go.”

“Go? But you barely arrived. You must stay the night. I beg you.”

“I don’t think that would a good idea.”

 

Ven’tar threw herself to Lotor once more. He closed his eyes and pushed her away.

 

“Ven’tar-”

“Please, for me. Just for one night.”

“… Very well. We will stay.”

 

Ven’tar smiled and had her servants show them to their rooms.

 

The room Lotor was given was large and filled with exotic and expensive things. Allura’s room was the size of a closet and filled with dust. She went into Lotor’s room to complain.

 

“This is cruel! I might as well sleep in Sin-tron.”

“There must have been a mistake. I’ll talk to Ven’tar.”

 

Before Lotor could leave, a servant knocked at his door.

 

“Queen Ven’tar request your attendance to dinner.”

“We will leave at once.”

“Uh, no. She wishes to see only you my lord.”

“What? That’s-”

 

Allura butted in.

 

“It’s fine. Go catch up. I’ll be alright.”

 

Lotor took a deep breath and breathed out.

 

“OK. But I’ll have the servants send you a meal. You can also have my room. I’ll be back soon.”

“Take your time.”

 

He nodded and left. Allura waved him away. It made her sad. During the last three phoebs she and Lotor had gotten very close. And the thought of him with Ven’tar depressed her. _You’re with Lance you idiot! Why do you care if Lotor kissed someone_ _else_ _?_ _WHY_ _?!_ She sat on her bed and frowned. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t stop thinking about Lotor.

 

Meanwhile, Lotor pet Kova and gave him some of his dinner.

 

“I have a new cat now, his name’s Jaga. I would have brought him here, but Allura grounded him, whatever that means.”

“Do you love Allura?”

 

Lotor nearly spat out his food.

 

“That must be a yes.”

“Love is a strong word.”

“And it is how you feel, is it not?”

“…Correct.”

“Have you told her?”

“And ruin my friendship with her. Never! I will never throw away something so important to me, for such an outlandish fantasy.”

“I never told the man I loved how I felt, and now he’s dead.”

“Ven’tar, please understand. This is different.”

“And why is that?”

“Because I’m a broken man! I could never make her happy.”

“She already is.”

“How do you know that? You don’t even know us.”

“Because I have eyes. I could see the jealousy in her. And the joy when you walked to her side. That, and what woman wouldn’t want you.”

 

Ven’tar got up and sat closer to Lotor. She put her hand on his face and tried to kiss him. He stopped her.

 

“I’m not him.”

“Did you love your Ven’tar?”

“Love is a strong word.”

“And-”

“And I cared for her very deeply, and perhaps one quintant I could have grown to love her. But I didn’t. I never knew true love until I met Allura.”

“Why do you love her so much? What is your reason?”

 

He laughed.

 

“We’d be here all night if I had to list them.”

 

After dinner, Lotor went to his room. As soon as he opened the door, he knew he messed up. _Quiznak! I forgot to ask for another room!_ Allura laid on top of his bed. She was fast asleep.

 

“Even here you take my bed.” He whispered to her.

 

He noticed her blanket falling off, so he leaned over her and pulled it over her shoulder. His hand lingered and moved to her face. He gently stroked her cheek. She smiled and in a weak soft voice said.

 

“Lance.”

 

His hand stopped. He stayed there silently for a tic, and then left.

 

In her dream, Allura was in a field of juniberries. Lance sat next to her.

 

“And then she kissed him! Right in front of me, like a cat in heat!”

“Good, for Lotor.”

“What?! Why would you say that?!”

“Well, you two are friends now, right? Don’t you want your friend to have a girlfriend?”

 

Allura sighed.

 

“Perhaps but we’re in a different reality. He can’t have a relationship with her.”

“Well, he could stay there. I mean, do you really need him?”

“I…”

 

Lance picked a flower and handed it to Allura.

 

“Do you love him?”

“Why do you keep asking me that?”

“Because he’s all you talk about.”

“I’m stuck in a giant fighting robot with him, in a different reality, far away from anyone else I know. What else am I going to talk about?!”

 

Lance put his arm around Allura and pulled her close.

 

“Allura, I don’t want to fight anymore.”

“Neither do I.”

“But I want you to know something.”

“What is it?”

“I love you. I love you so much… that I’m willing to let you go.”

 

Allura woke up before she could respond. _What do_ _es that even mean_ _?_

 

Five vargas later, Lotor and Allura were back on Sin-tron, far away from the mining planet.

 

“So, what did you and Ven’tar talk about?”

“Nothing much. She just confessed to me again and I turned her down.”

“Oh.”

 

Allura breathed a happy sigh of relief. Lotor didn’t notice. He was far too busy moping.

 

“What’s wrong now? You look worse than ever!? Did something else happen? Are you sad you left her?”

“No, like I said. I don’t love her. I don’t love anyone. I’m not meant to love.”

 

Allura’s heart broke in two.

 

“Don’t you ever say that!”

“Why not? I despise such a foolish emotion.”

“You can’t mean that. Lotor, look at me.”

 

Allura put her hands on his face and made him stare into her. He scowled.

 

“I don’t want love!”

“You’re lying.”

“No, I’m not!”

“Your ears dropped slightly and the nails on your hands became sharp. That only happens you’re anxious about something… like lying.”

 

Lotor hid his hands behind his back and gave her a sad smile.

 

“We’ve been spending far too much time together. At this rate, you’ll be able to read my mind soon.”

“I hope not. I’d hate to know what goes on in there.”

“Well I already know what goes on in your mind. Thoughts of sparkly things, magic, and your earth boy.”

“His name is Lance.”

“I know.”

 

Allura got up and walked to the door.

 

“I’m rather envious of you, my queen.”

 

She stopped.

 

“To be with the one you love.”

 

She sighed and turned to face him.

 

“Actually, Lance and I are fighting.”

 

Lotor bit back a smile. _Calm yourself!_

 

“What do you mean? Is this about your dreams?”

“… I know you said it’s impossible, but I’m positive it’s really him! Maybe, it’s the small bit of my quintessence that I left in him. Maybe that connection is what lets us communicate when our bodies are asleep. Either way, he’s mad at me.”

 

Lotor walked up to her.

 

“Dump him.”

“Lotor!”

“Fine. Why is he mad at you? Is it because we share a bed?”

“…”

 

Lotor raised an eyebrow and smirked.

 

“You didn’t tell him, did you?”

“Shouldn’t we be moving onto the next reality?”

“Don’t change the subject.”

“Sin-tron, form fighting mode!”

“Hey!”

 

Allura raced off to the cockpit. Lotor chased after her. _Maybe, there is_ _still_ _hope for us._


	7. Four Phoebs: Love Sick

Lotor moaned loudly.

 

“I’m not sick!”

“Why are you so stubborn? Just admit it already!”

“I’ve never been sick a quintant in my life.”

 

He coughed up some mucus and Allura handed him a tissue.

 

“Lotor, you use to have an immortal rift creature living inside of you. It gave you powers you didn’t even know you had. Your lack of illness must have been one of them.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I never had any such thing in me. Maybe you’re sick.”

“Yes you did. It spoke to me and it’s impersonation of you was too spot on to be a coincidence.”

“Maybe you’re sick.”

“You already said that.”

“That’s not fair. Two against one.”

“What? Are you seeing double?!”

“But then again if there’s two of you, then that means I could have a harem.”

“Oh, you’ve definitely lost it! I need to get you to a doctor and fast.”

 

As soon as Allura got up, Lotor grabbed her arm.

 

“No, don’t leave me! I don’t want to be alone anymore.”

“Lotor, I have to fly the ship to Altea. You need to see an Altean doctor.”

“Carry me.”

“Eh?!”

“Please.”

 

Lotor gave her the most pathetic look ever. She couldn’t resist.

 

“Fine.”

 

She scooped up the large grown muscular man and carried him to the cockpit. She sat him down in his chair and then placed a blanket over him.

 

“Alright now-”

“Zzzzz”

 

Lotor instantly fell asleep. He snored loudly as drool dripped down the side of his mouth.

 

“You’re worse than a baby!”

 

Allura flew Sin-tron to that reality’s Altea. _Please don’t be weird, Please don’t be weird._

 

She put on her cloak and was about to leave when Lotor stopped her.

 

“Where are you going?”

“To get you a doctor.”

“I don’t need a-”

“Yes you do!”

“Fine, fine! But let me come.”

“You can hardly walk and I’m not going to carry you around town.”

“I can walk! Just let me lean on your shoulder a bit.”

“No! Go to your room.”

 

Lotor grabbed Allura’s hand and held it to his chest.

 

“I’m not letting go!”

“Ugh! OK, you can come. But put on your cloak.”

 

Allura and Lotor exited Sin-tron and walked around town. They were in the middle of a busy area when Lotor pulled down his hood.

 

“You can’t do that here!”

“I’m hot.”

“But this can cause us trouble!”

“I said I’m hot. Can you not hear me? Here, let me help.”

 

Lotor pulled off her hood. Allura started to panic but then noticed no one was paying them any attention. _Maybe there is no Allura or Lotor in this world? In that case, to the Altean space hospital!_

A young Altean nurse greeted them at the lobby of the hospital.

 

“Oh no! He’s purple!”

“He’s always like that. He’s part Galra.”

“Really?! I never heard of any part Galra part Alteans before. Well except for the Galra princess, Lota!”

“Princess Lota?!”

“Yes, Empress Zarkona’s daughter.”

 

_What a strange reality!_

 

“Intersting… Is there an Altean princess here on Altea?”

“Of course not! Only the Altean prince Alluro.”

 

The young nurse pointed to a poster of Alluro on the wall. Lotor glanced at it.

 

“He’s hot.”

“No, you’re hot! You’re burning up!”

 

Allura turned to the nurse.

 

“Miss, can you help my friend. We don’t have any money, but-”

“Money?! You don’t need money here. All are treated here at no cost. So has been proclaimed by our gracious handsome prince Alluro!”

 

Allura tried to smile, as the heart eyed nurse led them to a room. After being seen by the doctor, named Slava, Lotor fell asleep. With nothing else to do, Allura decided to have a look around.

While on her walk, she spotted a familiar earthling in a hospital bed. The nurse from earlier saw her peeping and stood behind her.

 

“Yeah, sometimes I like to come here and stare at Shiro as well.”

“Shiro? You don’t mean Shira?”

“No, Shiro.”

“And he’s a man?”

“Obviously!”

“I see, I guess not everyone’s genders are reversed here-”

“Uh, are you alright miss?”

 

Allura realized how crazy she sounded and tried to laugh it off. Then suddenly a man came rushing in. He pushed Allura and the nurse aside. Another man scolded him.

 

“Adam, I know your worried about Shiro, but I won’t have you treat my people so rudely!”

 

A handsome young man that looked like Allura apologized to the two women.

 

“Please excuse my friend. Earthlings are quite the troublesome bunch.”

 

Allura chuckled.

 

“They sure are.”

“Oh, you are familiar with them?”

“Very much, they are amazing people. I have many human friends.”

 

Allura smiled and Alluro was instantly smitten. Then suddenly a huge explosion went off. All the glass from the hospital windows shattered. Allura instantly ran up stairs to check on Lotor. Lucky, the blast did not wake him. He was still fast asleep in his room, snoring loudly. _Thank goodness!_

Allura then ran down stairs and saw prince Alluro speaking with his men. She pushed through and asked what happened.

 

“Not to worry. Lota, has sent her evil robeast, but Voltron will stop-”

“Alluro, Shiro is in no condition to fight! Who will fly the blue lion?!”

 

Allura pulled out her bayard.

 

“I will!”

“You can’t-”

“Watch me!”

 

Allura went outside, closed her eye and tried to call the blue lion to her side. Nothing happened. _Quiznak!_ Alluro came out and smiled at her.

 

“Are you a pilot, miss?”

“The best!”

“Then come with me.”

 

Alluro took Allura to the blue lion.

 

“I don’t know why I’m doing this, but I feel like I can trust you. Weird, right?”

“Yes, weird.”

 

Allura went inside the blue lion, while Alluro went into the black lion. They flew their lions to the center of town and met up with Hunka, Lancea, and Pidge. After fighting together for a dobash, they formed Voltron and defeated the robeast.

After the battle, Alluro took Allura back to the hospital.

 

“Allura, what you did back there was amazing.”

“It was nothing. Whenever someone is in need, I will always help.”

 

Alluro felt himself falling even more deeply in love with Allura. He grabbed her hand and smiled down at her.

 

“I’m having a ball in three quintants to celebrate our peace treaty with earth. I would be honored if you’d joined me. Please, say you will attend.”

“An Altean ball! I would love to.”

 

Alluro’s face lit up.

 

“Can I bring a friend?”

 

And then it instantly fell.

 

“Yes, of course.”

“Oh good! He’ll be so excited. He loves learning about his Altean culture. I should go see him right now. Good bye!”

“Wait-”

 

Allura ran back to Lotor’s hospital room. _He must be worried about me! Poor thing._ In his room, she was greeted to a snoring and drooling Lotor. Allura smiled as she wiped away some drool and tucked him in.

 

“Sleep tight, my silly prince.” She whispered. Then she sat down in a chair next to him and fell asleep.

 

The next day, Lotor and Allura were in an Altean shop looking at clothe.

 

“I don’t want to go.”

“Are you still sick?”

“No, I just hate parties… and I can’t dance.”

“And here I thought you could do everything.”

“Sorry to disappoint.”

 

She smiled at him and handed him some clothe to try on.

 

“I’ll teach you.”

“There’s only two days, and I don’t want to make a fool of myself, or you.”

“What does it matter? In twenty or so quintants we’ll be in a different reality anyways.”

“Fine, but if I step on your toes, it will be your fault. Also, how are we paying for all these clothe?”

“Alluro gave me some money for helping out with the robeast.”

“I don’t like that guy.”

“Really? You said he was hot yesterday.”

“It was the sickness talking!”

 

Allura laughed and tried on a dress. After paying for their new clothe they walked around town.

 

“Shouldn’t we go back to the ship to practice?”

“In a bit. We still have some money left over. What do you want to do?”

“Well…”

“Yes?”

 

Lotor blushed and ran his fingers through his hair.

 

“I’ve always wanted to go to an Altean opera.”

“I love the opera! Let’s go.”

 

Allura grabbed his hand and she half dragged half pulled him to the nearest opera house. Their seats at the opera were less then ideal but they both had an amazing time. Afterwards they spent the last of their remaining money on Altean street food.

 

“Well that’s everything.”

“This is delicious!”

“I knew you’d like it… Oh, we have to do one more thing!”

“But we’re out of money.”

“You don’t need money for this.”

 

Allura lead Lotor through the forest.

 

“Are you sure you know where you’re going?”

“Not at all. This is a different reality after all.”

“Allura!”

 

She laughed and quickened her pace. Finally, they were there. They arrived at a field of blooming juniberries.

 

“It’s amazing.”

“And there’s two full moon tonight. Plenty of light for a dance lesson.”

 

Allura held out her hand. The breeze from the cool night air blew her hair all around and her new Altean dress sparkled in the moon light. Lotor was almost too stunned by her beauty to move.

They practiced for a Varga, dancing close together. Lotor quickly picked up what to do, and tried to dip the princess.

 

“How’s that?”

“Good, but…”

 

Allura pushed him up, turned him around, and dipped him even lower.

 

“This is better.”

“Haha, easy, I’m still learning.” They laughed and continued their lesson.

 

That night, Allura had another dream with Lance.

 

“Lance, we need to talk.”

“I’m listening.”

“You’re a great guy-”

“You’re dumping me.”

“… yes.”

 

Lance let out a heavy sigh.

 

“… I always knew that you loved him. Even back then. But I don’t regret anything. I’m glad we were together, even if it was only for a short time.”

“I do love you lance, it’s just-”

“You love him more.”

 

Allura sadly nodded her head. She started to cry and Lance brushed away her tears.

 

“I always thought I needed you, that I couldn’t live without you, but that wasn’t right. It wasn’t healthy. What I needed was a purpose and I found that now. I’m at a better place. So don’t cry for me, Allura. Be happy.”

 

She looked at the confidant man beside her. _He really is a different person now._

 

“When did you become so wise?”

“I learned from the best.”

 

She woke up with tears in her eye. _Thank you Lance, for everything._ She sat up on her bed and looked down at Lotor. _But now the real question is, do you love me_ _too_ _,_ _my prince_ _?_

 

On the day of the ball, Allura and Lotor were greeted at the front gate by Alluro.

 

“You made it! I’m so happy. I must have your first dance.”

“Of course!”

 

Lotor’s jaw dropped.

 

“You’re leaving alone me already.”

“You’re a big boy. You can take care of yourself for one song.”

 

She winked at him and was lead away by Alluro to the dance floor. During the dance, Allura took the opportunity to ask Alluro for some advice.

 

“How do you know when a man has feelings for you?”

“Uh, well he’d hold you close, like this. And he’d look you in the eyes like this. And he’d say sweet words to you like, you are the most incredible woman I have ever met. I can’t stop thinking about you.”

 

Instantly, a blade flew right by Alluro’s face. A beautiful woman in a red dress came forward and grabbed him by the neck. Her large dog growled in the background.

 

“Princess Keitha! What are you doing?!”

“Did you forget about our engagement, prince flirts a lot?!”

“No never, as much as I try.”

“What was that?!”

“I said I think we could use a drink. Let’s go get some nunvill… lots of nunvill.”

 

Princess Kietha dragged Alluro away. Leaving a confused and blushing Allura behind. _Keith looks really good as a woman!_

Lotor snuck up and grabbed her hands.

 

“I believe you owe me a dance, my queen.”

“I believe you’re right.”

 

Lotor and Allura danced as if they were the only ones in the room. He pulled her close and soon was lost in her eyes.

 

“That dress is beautiful on you, but then again, you would make anything look good.”

“I have to say the same thing about you, Lotor. You look enchanting.”

 

He smiled and caressed her face with his large hand. The ends of her lips turned upwards and he stared at them. Then he remembered something painful. He remembered how those beautiful lips had uttered the name of another man, back on the mining planet. He let go of her immediately and stopped dancing.

 

“I need to get some air.”

 

He walked away to the balcony and she fallowed him.

 

“What’s wrong?”

“Allura, I can’t do this any longer.”

“Do what?”

“Lie to you.”

“What do you mean?!”

“I care about you, more than I’ve ever cared for another, and I know you’re with Lance. And I’m happy for you, truly I am, but at the same time, I’m miserable. And I don’t know what else to do.”

 

Allura walked closer and took his hands. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see her any longer.

 

“Lance and I broke up.”

 

His eyes shot open and searched for hers.

 

“I see… You probably want some space.”

“No, Lotor, I want you!”

 

His lips trembled. He gulped.

 

“Then have me. Have all of me and never let go.”

 

She smiled and he melted in her eyes.

 

“Allura, I hope I’m not rushing things already, but… May I hold you?”

 

She didn’t utter a word. Instead she wrapped her hands behind his head and pulled him down for a deep and gentle embrace. Lotor wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. _I love you_ _so much_ _._ They both thought to themselves.


	8. Five Phoebs: Tradition

Allura twisted and turned, but no matter how hard she tried to get comfortable, she couldn’t fall asleep. She peered to the left side of her bed. Lotor’s side, or at least what use to be.

 

“This is ridiculous!”

 

The young queen jumped out of bed and marched to the room next door. In that room was a sleeping prince, on a very uncomfortable cot. He lazily opened his eyes at the exact moment Allura tipped over the cot.

 

“What was that for? Are we under attack?!”

“Come to bed.”

“I was in bed.”

“No, come to your bed.”

“Not while you’re in it. I already told you, it’s highly inappropriate, since we’re now courting.”

“And it wasn’t before?”

“No, it was, but there’s nothing we can do about that now.”

 

Lotor got off the floor and pulled up his cot. Allura pushed it over again.

 

“I can’t sleep knowing you are suffering on that horrid thing.”

“Well, we could switch places.”

“And it’s not just that! I got use to you snoring all night long.”

“I don’t snore.”

“And I got use to seeing your drooling face.”

“I most certainly do not drool!”

 

She snorted and picked up his pillow.

 

“Then why is this wet.”

“Uh, obviously there’s a leak-.”

“On your face.”

 

Lotor took his pillow and picked up his cot. He sat down and groaned.

 

“Allura, please, I just want to do right by you.”

“What does that even mean?”

 

He sighed and pulled out his tablet. He opened up a file and handed it to Allura. She read the title out load.

 

“The proper Altean rules of courtship… Where did you get this?!”

“When we were on Altea… I was a bit embarrassed to show you, but since you are so upset, I think it’s best you know.”

“This makes so much sense! Why you’ve been acting so odd. But why do this?”

“I want to! This is our tradition. And I really want this to work out between us. For once in my life, I just want something to go right.”

 

He turned away and Allura leaned on his side.

 

“You’re such a nerd.”

“Ha, It takes one to know one.”

 

They both chuckled.

 

“Fine, if you want to suffer on this stupid cot instead of sleeping on a nice warm bed with your beautiful queen, then go right ahead. But I think it’s time we go on a proper date. Don’t you?”

“You have to give me more time, I’m not ready.”

“Still? You’ve had nearly a phoeb… what are you planning?”

 

He smiled and kissed her hand.

 

“Something amazing.”

“Any date would be amazing if it’s with you.”

 

She got up and stood by the door.

 

“Good night my silly prince.”

“Good night my drama queen.”

 

The next few quintants, Lotor would leave Allura alone on the ship. It frustrated her. _He even took the_ _cat,_ _Jaga,_ _but not me_ _!_ Finally, after five quintants, she confronted him.

 

“Lotor, either you take me out, or-.”

“Tomorrow! I promise. It will be worth the wait.”

 

His smug face both reassured and annoyed her. _What could he be up to?_

 

The next day, Jaga woke her up.

 

“Oh No, no! Go sleep with your master, not me…Wait, what’s that?!”

 

A letter was tied around Jaga’s neck. It asked Allura to dress in her finest and meet her near Sin-tron’s exit. She joyfully did as she was told. _Finally!_

Allura nearly fell over when she saw Lotor. He was wearing Altean vestments, including a Forlongian brill hat!

 

“Where did you get that?!”

“I stole it.”

“What?!”

“Haha! It’s a joke, I swear. I earned some money on planet Wera and bought the clothing on Altea.”

“You went to Altea without me!”

“Tradition states I must ask for your father’s blessing alone.”

“You met my father?!”

“… unfortunately only his grave. He is dead in this world too, I’m afraid. Forgive me but it was the best I could do. I couldn’t ask him in person.”

 

Allura smiled and played with his hat.

 

“I always thought this thing looked silly, but I must admit, on you it looks quite dashing.”

 

She blushed and hooked her arm around his.

 

“I’m already liking this date.”

“It’s about to get even better. Walk outside and she where we are.”

 

He opened the door and Allura squealed. _It’s Oriande!_ Tears formed in her eyes.

 

“This is-”

 

Suddenly, Jaga ran outside. Lotor’s and Allura’s jaws dropped.

 

“Oh no!”

“Quiznaking cat!”

 

They both ran after him. After going over a hill, they found him growling at the white lion!

 

“Guardian of Oriande, please, do not hurt him. He’s-”

 

The lion nuzzled the cat and licked it’s face. Jaga purred loudly. The two royals sighed in relief. The lion stared into Allura’s eyes and nodded his head. He then walked away.

 

“I think he wants us to fallow him.”

“Then let’s go.”

 

The lion led them to the temple. They were about to go in when a voice stopped them.

 

“Melenor? You’re alive?”

 

Alfor walked towards his daughter.

 

“Father!?”

 

She embraced the man and kissed his cheeks.

 

“I have missed you so much!”

“Father?! Melenor, I’m your husband.”

“No, I’m not mother, I’m your daughter, Allura!”

 

Alfor gasped and looked to the white lion for help. He merely shrugged.

 

“My wife died during childbirth six deca-phoebs ago… Our new born daughter, Allura, died that night as well. How could-”

 

Allura let go of her father and nervously played with her hair.

 

“Sorry, truth is, I’m not really your daughter. I’m from a different reality. A reality where you are dead but I lived.”

“… Incredible! And what are you doing here?!”

“Lotor and I are on a quest to save multiple realities… but currently we are on a… vacation.”

“Lotor?”

 

Alfor looked over to the purple man and raised an eyebrow. He instantly noticed what Lotor was wearing, formal Altean courting apparel. He looked back at Allura and she blushed. Lotor walked forward and extended his hand.

 

“It is a pleasure to speak to you in person, my king. I have read many of your papers and am a huge fan of your work. Though, I am rather surprised to see you here. Since I was told of your death and visited your grave not to long ago.”

“Ah! Everyone must think I’m dead!? I’ve been stuck here for far too long!”

 

Allura panicked and grabbed her father’s hand.

 

“What happened?!”

“Well, when you and your mother died, I was a horrible mess. I thought if I found the ancient land Orinade, that maybe I could find a way to bring you two back. Instead I drank one too many bottle’s of nunvill and crashed land here.”

“But this is Oriande!”

“Yes, but I keep failing the trials! I’ve learned nothing here and worse, my ship is ruined.”

“We can take you back to Altea! We can do that right now!”

 

Lotor instantly protested.

 

“No! I didn’t just bring you here for our… outing. I brought you here so that you may speak with the life-givers. So that they may help you regain your alchemic magic.”

“You lost your powers?”

 

Allura sighed.

 

“It’s a long story, but it can wait. I need to get my father home.”

“Don’t worry about me! My brother is probably doing a fine job during my absence. So why don’t the three of us go in and talk to the live-givers. That is if you don’t mind your father coming along on your date.”

 

The couple blushed and whispered among themselves.

 

“Can we really trust this man?”

“Of course we can! This sounds like a wonderful idea. My two favorite men with me, in my favorite place!”

“But it’s our first date… it’s ruined.”

“No it’s not! Lance’s parents were present during our first date as well.”

“That sounds horrible! Even I know you shouldn’t do that. What’s next, are you going to tell me he kissed you and told you he loved you on your first date as well?!”

“Uhhhh…”

 

Lotor made a face of pure disgust. Alfor butted in and smiled.

 

“So, are we going in or not?”

 

The three walked inside the temple. It was so dark they could not see anything other than a light far off in the distance. When they finally made it to the light, they were outside again. Alfor whined.

 

“Quiznak! It happened again.”

“Where’s Lotor?!”

 

Lotor was the only one who made it through. He was greeted by the white lion and Jaga.

 

“You two seem to be getting along quite well. Allura, I think-”

 

It was at that moment that he realized Allura and Alfor were gone. He went back the direction he came from and called out their names. That led him to another room. _I guess I’m on my own._

 

Back outside, Allura and Alfor were having lunch.

 

“Father, you gave up pretty fast.”

“I have to face the facts one quintant. The life-givers want nothing to do with me! Can’t blame them either, look at what I’ve become.”

“Grief can turn us all into people we don’t like. In the past, I’ve done terrible things because of my grief induced anger.”

“Yes, but let’s not speak of such sad things. I finally have my daughter back… So tell me, why Lotor?”

“Huh?! What ever do you mean?”

“He’s purple.”

“Father! He’s a handsome man and I love him!”

“Love? What do you know about love? You’re what, twenty?  How long have you two even been courting?”

“A phoeb.”

“Only?! And you two are already going out on a date without a chaperon? I didn’t go on such outings with your mother until three deca-phoebs of courting!”

“You’re so old fashion.”

“It’s tradition!”

“It’s a wast of time.”

 

Back in the temple, Lotor had just completed the last trial and was taken to speak with the life-givers.

 

“Please, help Allura regain her magic. So she may save our people.”

 

The live-givers answered him.

 

“Allura, she can practice no more in the way of alchemy. So is the price she payed when she restored what was lost.”

“But-”

“But you can still learn. You are also a chosen one. The chosen have the power to destroy and create. Use it wisely.”

 

Lotor opened his eyes and found himself outside. He walked to a clearing and saw Allura and Alfor fighting with swords.

 

“What are you two doing?!”

 

Without turning around, Allura answered him.

 

“My father is teaching me some moves to use against you, in case you misbehave.”

 

She laughed and turned to face him. When she saw his face, she dropped her sword and walked forward to touch his cheeks.

 

“They’re glowing again!”

 

He caught her hand and brushed it against his lips. Alfor loudly cleared his throat to get their attention. Allura turned red and pulled back her hand.

 

“Seems like you passed. Good for you, but I think it’s about time I go home.”

 

Jaga climbed up onto Lotor’s shoulder and meowed loudly into his ear. _I guess my date’s over_ _._

 

On Altea, a big party was held to welcome back the lost king. Romelle and Bandor, Allura’s cousins in that reality, pulled Allura away, leaving Lotor alone with Alfor. _Oh great._

Alfor handed him a glass of nunvill. Lotor tried to politely turn it away but failed.

 

“I don’t drink.”

“Nonsense, drink up! Besides, I wanted to have a little chat with you concerning my daughter.”

 

_Can this quintant get any worse_ _?_

 

“So, how far have you gone with my daughter?”

 

Lotor spat out his drink.

 

“That is none of your business!”

 

Coran walked past them and loudly shouted.

 

“Sounds like not far at all!”

 

Alfor agreed and happily refilled Lotor’s glass.

 

When the fire works started, Allura walked off in search of Lotor. She was not happy with what she found. Her father, boyfriend, and Coran were all very inebriated. Alfor was running around in his underwear, Lotor was loudly snoring and drooling on a chair, and Coran was hugging him and saying things like.

 

“I like you. See this guy, I like this guy! Allura, you picked a good guy.”

 

Then Alfor threw up and Coran shoved Lotor onto the ground, so that the king may have his seat. Even after being stepped on by her father, Lotor continued to sleep. Allura debated leaving him there, but then picked him up and took him to their room on Sin-tron.

 

He woke up the next morning on the floor with a hangover.

 

“Why am I on the floor?”

“We can’t sleep together on the bed, remember?”

“Ugh, vaguely. My head feels like a mess.”

“Well get yourself together. We have to meet my father for breakfast.”

 

During breakfast, Lotor felt miserable. Alfor on the other hand, looked very refreshed and felt amazing.

 

“Lotor, you must be part Galra. They usually react baldy to nunvill.”

 

Allura patted Lotor’s hand.

 

“He’ll be fine. What did you want to talk to us about, father?”

“Just curious what the life-givers told Lotor.”

 

Lotor sighed.

 

“All they said is that I have the ability to learn.”

“That’s all!? What a waste of time! But I’m done with Oriande. Now that I’m back, I realize how much I missed my people and family. And not only that, but you two lovebirds have inspired me to love again. I have a date this evening with a very beautiful lady.”

 

Allura gasped.

 

“What?! Already? Who?”

“My old chum from the university, Honerva.”

 

Lotor spat out his food and Allura winced.

 

“Uh, It was a pleasure being here, but we really must go.”

 

Later on Sin-tron, Lotor apologized to Allura for their strange date.

 

“I will do more research in the future. I-”

“Lotor enough! I had a wonderful time. And I mean that.”

 

He smiled.

 

“I’m glad…And if it’s alright with you, may I embrace you once more-”

 

She hugged him and laughed.

 

“You don’t have to keep asking me for something small like that. We’re a couple now… And delete that book on Altean courting! We will move on our own pace and make our own decisions.”

“Ha! That sounds like the Galra rules of courting. The Galra believe anything goes, as long as there is respect and loyalty.”

“I like the sound of that.”

 

She closed her eyes and puckered her lips. He hesitated.

 

“Lotor, what’s wrong?”

“I still want our first kiss to be special.”

 

She frowned.

 

“We already kissed before!”

“That didn’t count! I was being affected by the quintessence from the rift!”

“Are you saying you didn’t want it?!”

“NO, no! I did, but I just wasn’t all there. Like when your father took off his clothe after drinking too much nunvill during the party last night.”

 

_Why does he have to remind me about that now!?_ The mood was instantly ruined in Allura’s eyes. She let go of Lotor and headed for her room.

 

“I’m done here.”

“WAIT, DON’T LEAVE! Did I say something wrong?! You know what, I changed my mind! Let’s make out! Allura…Allura?”


	9. Seven Phoebs: EX

“How could this have happened!? You’re pregnant! I demand to know who the father is!”

 

Jaga looked up at her master and meowed. Allura inspected the cat.

 

“What I can’t believe is that Jaga was a girl all along! How could you not know, Lotor?”

“She has so much fur, and I’m not going to look down there. It’s disrespectful. But back to my question from before, who is the father?!”

“… You don’t think it was the white lion, do you?”

 

Lotor and Allura eyed the cat with suspicion. She merely licked herself. Lotor sighed.

 

“I guess we’ll know when the kittens arrive.”

“Just so you know, we’re not keeping them.”

 

The prince gasped.

 

“Why not?!”

“It’s too difficult and unreliable to obtain food for our journey. And the cat already eats more than the two of us combined.”

“That’s only because of the babies. When she gives birth-”

“Then we will have to feed the babies. Lotor, the last reality we were in didn’t even have any resources.”

“Ah yes, a phoeb of empty planets. Most of our provisions are now depleted. Instead of arguing about the cat, we should be concentrating on getting money to purchase goods.”

“You thinking what I’m thinking?”

 

He wrapped an arm around her and pointed to the stars.

 

“To planet Wera!”

 

The planet Wera of that reality looked very similar to the others they had visited before, but with one MAJOR difference.

 

“What’s with all these motorbikes?” Allura asked her partner.

“It seems instead of fighting here, they race.”

“That won’t do!”

“It’s fine, Allura. We’ll just get a bike.”

“We are not getting one of those ancient death machines!”

“Fine, then let’s split up and look around. Perhaps there is still a fighting arena hidden among the chaos.”

“… OK but you better not come back with a bike! We’ll meet in the center of town in a varga. Alright?!”

“Of course, my queen.”

 

One varga later, Allura and Lotor met up in the center of town. Lotor, of course, had a bike with him.

 

“What did I say!?”

“I named her Kova, after my first cat.”

“Lotor.”

“You know, I always thought Kova was a male, but after what happened with Jaga, I’m not really sure-”

“Lotor!!”

“Look we need the money. I’ll just win a race.”

“Do you even now how to ride that thing?!”

 

He scoffed at her question.

 

“Do I know how to ride a motorbike?! Allura, please, I’ve ridden far fearsome ships! I’ll be fine.”

 

He threw off his cloak and put on his helmet. With a smile, he got on his new bike and gave her a thumbs up. He then kicked off the kick stand, and the bike tipped over, with him on it.

 

“Uh, I meant to do that… for dramatic effect.”

 

Allura rolled her eyes and took a closer look at the bike.

 

“It’s broken.”

“That can’t be. I just bought it!”

“What did you trade for it?”

“… Don’t get mad, but-”

“I’m already mad.”

 

He gulped.

 

“The crate of nunvill your father gave us.”

 

She laughed.

 

“Well at least you didn’t give away anything useful! Alright, why don’t we go find a shop and get this bike fixed up.”

 

Allura asked a near by biker for an affordable mechanic. He gladly listed off his recommendations.

 

“There’s a place owned by an Olkari just down the street, but he’s real stuck up. I’ve also heard good things about the mechanic from earth. Then there’s-”

“Did you say earth?!”

“Yeah, a young human boy from earth. They say he went to engineering school at the galaxy garrison. I’ve never met him, but people say he’s the most likable guy you have ever met. Everybody loves him.”

 

_Young, likable_ _guy_ _,_ _that studied engineering at the_ _galaxy garrison?!_ _Could it be_ _Hunk_ _?!_ Allura ran to the address given to her. Lotor ran after her, while carrying his new bike. When she arrived at the place, she yanked opened the door to the shop and was immediately disappointed. _I never get to see Hunk in these other realities!_

The shop owner was not Hunk, but it was still a familiar face. Matt, Pidge’s older brother,walked over and introduced himself. He took a look at Lotor’s bike and gasped.

 

“Wow, you got yourself a great bike there!”

 

Lotor gave Allura a cheeky smug smile. Matt continued.

 

“Though, it needs a good amount of work. But you’re in luck, my next appointment just canceled, I can have it fixed up by tomorrow, just in time for the big race.”

“Perfect!”

“Got to warn you though, this isn’t going to be cheap. The parts you need are pretty pricey.”

 

Allura sighed.

 

“… you wouldn’t mind doing it in exchange for a kitten, would you?”

 

Lotor twisted his face into an ugly frown.

 

“Those are my kittens!”

“The ship isn’t big enough for a pack of lion cubs!”

 

Matt’s jaw dropped.

 

“You have a ship?! My little sister’s birthday is in a week and the round trip tickets are so expensive! Think you could give me and my friend a lift?”

“Friend?”

“Yeah, I’ll go bring him down!”

 

Matt went up stairs and came back with Shiro.

 

“Meet Shiro the hero! He’s the greatest motorbike racer of the century!”

“You mean was. I don’t race anymore.”

 

Shiro clenched his robotic arm. He gave them a sad frown and walked back upstairs.

 

“Sorry about that…Ever since the accident during last month race, Shiro just hasn’t been the same. I think a trip back to earth would be good for him. So would you do it? Can you give us a ride?”

 

Allura shook the man’s hand.

 

“You have a deal.”

 

As Allura and Lotor walked out the shop, Keith secretly watched them from behind a corner. His dog yelped and gave away his position.

 

“Quiet Cosmo!”

“Keith!”

 

Without thinking, Allura called out to the man. He walked over confused.

 

“Do you know me?”

“Uhhhh”

“Did Shiro tell you about me? How is he?!”

“Oh, he’s… not doing so great. But we’re taking him back to earth soon, so-.”

“NO!”

 

Keith cried out in frustration and ran off. Allura ran after him. Lotor shrugged his shoulders and went back to the ship.

 

“Why are you fallowing me?!”

 

Out of breath, the half Galra man stopped and faced Allura.

 

“Because I want to know what’s wrong! Why are you spying and running away? Are you alright?”

“No, I’m not! Shiro can’t go back. He needs to keep racing! That was his dream!”

“Then let’s come up with a plan to cheer him up!”

“… Why are helping me?”

“Because, that’s what I do.”

 

Later on the ship, Allura sat down to have dinner with Lotor.

 

“Lotor, you need to throw the race tomorrow”

“Huh?”

“Keith use to live on Earth, when his mother was stationed there. During that time, Shiro taught Keith everything he knew about racing. Shiro is Keith's hero. He’s a hero to many people, but after the accident where he lost his arm, he fell into a pit of depression. So, we think if Keith enters the race tomorrow and wins, then maybe it will inspire Shiro to ride again.”

 

Lotor groaned.

 

“Allura, look at your food. It’s a sad food goo soup made from whatever we had left over. We need the money.”

“We can sell one of your swords.”

 

Lotor pushed his food aside and crossed his arms. He also gave her a mighty pout. She sighed and walked behind him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her head on his.

 

“Will you not even do it for me, my gracious prince, whom I care for so very much?”

“… You forgot to mention handsome.”

 

In a seductive voice, she whispered into his ear.

 

“My gracious and handsome prince, whom I care for so very very much?”

 

She kissed his cheek and a soft moan escaped him. _Quiznak!_

 

“Very well, if it is what my queen desires.”

 

She smiled and slipped into his lap. She buried her head underneath his chin and closed her eyes.

 

“What ever your queen desires? I’m really liking this new arrangement between us, Lotor.”

 

His face turned a bright shade of red. _And so do I._ He wrapped his arm around her and they sat in silence, listening to the sounds of their beating hearts.

 

The next day was the big race. Lotor got on his bike, but then tipped over again.

 

“You’re doing it all wrong.”

“Does it even matter, I’m throwing the race!”

“But you can still aim for second. Here, get off and let me show you.”

 

Allura took over the bike and Lotor watched as she rode around him with ease.

 

“How are you so good?”

“My ex boyfriend had a bike.”

“What, Lance had a motorbike!?”

“No not Lance, my ex boyfriend from Altea, Bokar.”

“You never told me about him!!”

“You never asked.”

 

Allura started doing some tricks and a crowd formed. Lotor shooed them away and made her stop.

 

“So did he teach you all that? How long were you two together? What else are you keeping from me?”

“Lotor, don’t be jealous! That was 10,000 deca-phoebs ago. I’m with you now.”

“Why aren’t you answering my questions?”

“Stop frowning, your face will stay that way.”

“Not until you tell me everything!”

 

Allura sighed and heard the announcer call for the racers.

 

“Wish I could, but my race is starting.”

“Hey, wait!”

 

Lotor grumbled all the way up to his seat in the stand. Meanwhile, at the starting line, Allura gave Keith a thumbs up. He was on a large black bike with a lion face on the front. Keith was about to wave back, but Shiro ran to his side.

 

“Keith, get off that thing! It’s dangerous!”

“It’s fine Shiro, Matt said so.”

“No, this is too dangerous. You got to get off! I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“Stop treating me like a kid! You’re only a year older than me.”

“But Keith-”

“NO! I’m going to win this race for you, Shiro! To remind you why you came to this planet.”

 

The race started and Keith raced off. Shiro nervously took a seat next to Lotor on the stand. Back at the race, Keith was in the lead. Allura on the other hand was racing in and out between the other contestants. She even lifted her front tire to squeeze past a pair of frightened riders. _I forgot how much fun this is!_ Lotor groaned at Allura’s recklessness. He yelled at her from the stands.

 

“Get your head in the game!”

 

Allura couldn’t hear. But she did turn around and spot Lotor angrily waving his fist in the air. _Oh right, the race!_ She zoomed her way to the front and was neck to neck with Keith. At the end, she won.

 

She held the trophy up in the air and posed for photos. Lotor came over to both congratulate and reprimand her.

 

“Impressive my queen, but did you forget you were supposed to throw the race and let Keith win?”

“Oops!”

 

She dropped her trophy and searched for Keith. She found him behind the stands with Shiro. She stayed hidden and spied on them.

 

“I lost, Shiro.”

“No you didn’t, you got second.”

“That’s not good enough! I wanted to win for you. And for you to be proud of me… and for you to look at me, the same way you use to look at Adam.”

“… Keith, I-”

“I’ll never be good enough for you.”

 

Keith dropped his head. Shiro smiled and lifted his chin with his hand.

 

“You’re already better than me. Now how about you give me a ride.”

 

Keith blushed.

 

“W-where do you want to go?”

“Where ever you are.”

 

They kissed and Allura walked backwards straight into Lotor’s chest. She looked up at him and smiled.

 

“How about I give you a ride back to the ship?”

“I’m still angry with you.”

 

Her smile fell into an annoyed frown.

 

Back on the ship, Allura was waxing her new bike. Lotor watched her with his arms crossed.

 

“We’re not keeping it.”

“Lotor, let’s talk. Sit.”

 

He did as she said.

 

“Altean culture has a lot of rules and customs. Before the war, I was very rebellious and tired of always being told what to do. So I would sneak outside the castle, a lot. That’s when I met Bokar. He was a horrible boyfriend… and I honestly only stayed with him for his bike.”

“I see-”

“That and he was quite handsome.”

“Let me guess, his ears-”

“Were so well sculpted! But he means nothing to me now. Only you do. So stop getting jealous. For goodness sake, he’s dead!”

 

Lotor exhaled and reached for her hand. He brought it to his lips and gave her many soft kisses.

 

“I’m sorry… I don’t know why it bothers me so, but my brain never seems to work correctly when I’m around you. Forgive me for behaving like some hormonal juvenile, instead of the man you deserve.”

“It’s alright, Lotor. I know the feeling. So, tomorrow we will go to the swap moon and buy provisions. And if we have anything left over, I’ll buy you something nice and sparkly.”

“How very kind of you.”

 

They kissed.

 

The next day, they were at the swap moon. Keith, Shiro, and Matt came along with them.

 

“Why are they here, again?”

“Don’t complain and try these on.”

 

Allura handed Lotor a pair of earrings.

 

“Did Bokar have earrings?”

 

Allura gave him an angry glare.

 

“Now you get nothing!”

“I’m only kidding! But I think this item over here would be a much better use of our money.”

 

Lotor held up a golden Altean tiara. It was similar to the one Allura had, only with a purple gem instead of teal.

 

“It’s beautiful, but I don’t think the color’s right for you. You would need something that pops out more, maybe-”

 

Lotor lauged.

 

“It’s not for me, my queen. It’s for you.”

“Me!? But I wanted to buy you something.”

“In a way, I guess it is for me as well. Since I will see it a lot more often than you. Besides, every queen needs a crown.”

 

He put it on her head and she stared at herself in a mirror.

 

“Lotor, you make me feel like I’m still royalty.”

“You are, and your most loyal Altean subject is right here.”

“Pfft, you’re so persistent. Fine, I’ll buy the crown. And the first order I give out as queen, is for my handsome knight to kiss my hand.”

 

Lotor kissed her neck. Allura blushed and playfully scolded her prince turned knight.

 

“Lotor! We are in public and that is not my hand.”

“Forgive me, I missed.”

“Well… if you miss again, I won’t be too mad.”

 

Lotor grinned and was about to go in for another kiss, but Jaga jumped on his face.

 

“No Cosmo! Bad space wolf!”

“Keith, I lost Matt! We have to find him, or else Katie is going to kill us!”

“I said stop barking! Shiro, help me with Cosmo first!”

 

Shiro and Keith tried to grab the canine but Cosmo teleported away from their grasp every time they got near. All the while, Jaga kept smothering Lotor’s face.

 

_I miss the empty reality!_

 


	10. Eight Phoebs: Mother

Lotor and Allura were intertwined in each others arms. The yellow tape down the middle of their bed was still there, but now happily ignored. The prince breathed in the scent of Allura’s hair. He buried his face in her neck and gave off a soft moan.

Then, Jaga jumped on the bed and meowed loudly in both their ears.

 

“Lotor, do we really need a cat?”

“She just wants to be fed. Come here, you fat ugly lump.”

 

He picked her up and instantly knew something was wrong.

 

“Allura, I think she’s about to give birth.”

“You said that last time.”

“No, something’s different. She’s clawing into my skin like never before.”

“… She does seem louder than usual. You keep her calm, while I fly us to Altea.”

“Yes, I’ll try!”

 

On Altea, they tried to take her to a doctor, but no one could help them. A confused veterinarian explained to them their problem.

 

“Altean cats have been extinct for deca-phoebs! The only person who could possibly help you, is the royal Altean Alchemist, Honerva. She knows everything!”

 

Lotor and Allura hesitated but the constant cries of their cat left them with no other choice. They went to the castle of lions to speak with Honerva. The guards wouldn’t let them in, but Allura knew a secret way inside. They sneaked there way into the royal laboratories and found Honerva with an assistant.

 

“Honerva, we need your help. Our Altean cat is about to give birth and we were told only you could help us.”

“Altean cat?”

 

Honerva gasped at the feline and sprang right into action. She sent the assistant away and used her alchemic magic to soothe the cat’s pain. A varga later, three white kittens were born. Lotor looked down at the litter. _So it was the white lion!_ _But h_ _ow_ _the_ _-_

 

“The procedure was a success. You two can stop worrying now, Allura and Lotor.”

 

Sweated dropped from their faces as they pulled back their hoods.

 

“Please let us explain. We-”

“Are not from this reality.”

 

Their jaws dropped.

 

“How did-”

“I have visions. It is a gift the life givers gave to me when I was very young. For what purpose, I don’t know. The druids believe I’m a recantation of one of their gods. They even call me high priestess. I think it luck. A roll of a dice.”

“… Then you know all about us.”

“No, not at all. Only that you two are from a different world than mine. Also, there is no Allura and Lotor in this realm. So your cloaks and disguises are not needed.”

“We weren’t born in this reality? Why is that?”

“Because Alfor and Zarkon chose to not to have any children. They said running two empires and still finding time to spend together was hard enough.”

 

Allura gasped.

 

“Wait… did my father and Lotor’s father…are they a couple?”

“Yes.”

“This is by far the worst reality yet!”

 

Honerva laughed while the two royals tried not to throw up their breakfast.

 

“Now, it is time for my payment.”

“Uhhhh…”

 

Lotor and Allura didn’t think about that. Lotor sighed and approached his mother.

 

“As you know, we come from another reality, so we have no money, but if there is anything you would like of me, I would be happy to oblige.”

“Two things, I want a kitten.”

 

Allura instantly agreed.

 

“Deal!”

“And I want Lotor-”

“No deal!”

“Only for a phoeb.”

“Still no deal.”

“I just want to know what it’s like to have a son.”

“Oh, alright, you win! But I get joint custody.”

“Then I guess, it’s a deal.”

 

The two Altean women shook hands. Lotor rubbed his forehead.

 

“Don’t I get a say in this?”

“We already shook.”

 

Lotor grumbled. Allura smiled and pet one of the sleeping cubs.

 

“Don’t worry, Lotor. I won’t leave your side. I’m right here with you.”

 

At that moment, Coran walked in with Hunk and Pidge.

 

“Honerva, I’m taking the rest of the quintant off. Some friends of mine from earth just stopped by for a game of Monsters and Mana.”

 

Allura raised her hand.

 

“I want to play!”

“Smashing! The more the merrier. How about you and the purple fellow?”

 

Honerva snorted.

 

“We’ll pass.”

“Suit yourself.”

 

Coran, Allura, and the earthlings left. Leaving a nervous Lotor and Honerva behind. _Oh, great!_

 

Later, Allura rolled the dice and used a powerful protection spell. Soon, they defeated the first boss and everyone cheered. During the celebration, Pidge gave Hunk a peck on the cheek. Allura’s eyes widened and she grinned from ear to ear.

 

“I always liked the idea of the two of you together!”

“Thanks… Who are you again?”

“Uh, would you believe I’m Honerva’s niece?”

“… Sure?”

“Then I’m Honerva’s niece!”

 

While Allura was playing games, Lotor and Honerva were having tea in the library. They awkwardly sat in silence, until Honerva finally spoke up.

 

“How is your health?”

“Good.”

“And are you an alchemist?”

“Not quite. It’s only recently that Allura has started to teach me.”

“And you and Allura, do you have children?”

 

Lotor jerked up in alarm at the question.

 

“No, we have only just begun our courting. It’s been around five phoebs.”

“But do you two plan to have children?”

“I-I never gave it the thought.”

“And what of her? Does she not want a child?”

“I think we should change the subject. This is most intrusive.”

“Is that not a mother’s job? It surely was mine.”

“I wouldn’t know. My mother was… absent most of my life. And now she’s dead.”

 

Honerva put her tea down and placed her hand on his arm.

 

“Forgive me. I had no idea.”

“It’s fine. But why don’t I decide our plans for the rest of the evening instead.”

 

Back with Allura. Hunk passed out chocolate covered juniberries.

 

“I’m an engineer for the Voltron intergalactic alliance, but on my free time, I like to bake.”

“Do you have milkshakes?!”

“No, not with me. But the space mall makes some pretty good ones. My wife says they’re even better than the ones on earth.”

“Wife? You two are married?!”

 

Pidge held up her hand.

 

“You couldn’t tell by the rings?”

“Rings?”

 

Coran laughed and explained.

 

“On earth, married couples wear rings to ward off other potential mates.”

 

Hunk scratched his chin.

 

“Uh, I guess that’s true.”

“We Alteans do have something similar. We wear bracelets during an engagement period. But the meaning is different. It’s to tell others, hey I’m about to get married, so confess to me now, it’s your last chance.”

“Weird, do people really confess.”

“Oh yes, lots! But rarely does one ever end an engagement.”

 

All the talk of marriage made Allura think about Lotor. They never spoke about such things and she wondered what he thought. _Maybe I should go check up on him-_

 

“Wait! I just remembered, the Altean mall opened up a milkshake stand last week. Want to try it out?”

“YES, most defiantly!”

 

While Allura tried the juniberry milkshake, Lotor and Honerva were watching the final act of an Altean musical. When the show ended, they clapped from their private balcony seats.

 

“Wonderful!”

“And now what, son?

 

“The museum, the art gallery, a stroll in the park, or maybe a concert or two. You said you don’t get out of the lab, so as your temporary son, I believe it is my duty to remedy that.”

“Haha, we will have plenty of time for that tomorrow. Why not spend the night with the woman you love. I got a message from Coran not long ago that she is here in town, at an arcade.”

“What is that?”

“Honestly, I haven’t the clue. Ever since humans started moving to Altea, this place has been seeing a lot of weird and confusing things, like selfies and squirrels.”

“Yes, humans are quite the odd specie.”

 

Lotor parted with Honerva and fallowed the coordinates he was given to Allura’s location. At the arcade, a crowed was formed around one of the machines. _Most definitel_ y _Allura._

He was right. Allura was playing a virtual reality shooter game and had already passed the high score. Lotor pushed his way in and Hunk helped him get into the game. Allura was happy to see him.

 

“Lotor, you came! Quick, take my back! The head shots are worth twice the points. And if you can get them with your knife, that’s triple.”

“I see, so an arcade is a virtual training ground for soldiers.”

“Exactly! And you get prizes for excelling! I already know what I want, so don’t disappoint me.”

“Never, my queen!”

 

After a grueling battle, where at one point Lotor scarified himself to save Allura’s last life, the game ended. Allura took her tickets and exchanged them for their prizes. She walked up to Lotor and shyly presented him with a plastic ring.

 

“We had enough for two.”

“Oh, wonderful, we’ll match.”

“Yes… now let’s try some more training machines.”

 

She hooked her arm with his, kissed his cheek, and dragged him to a mole waking game. Later at night, Allura and Lotor laid in bed. Jaga and her kittens slept in the corner of their room on a large cat bed.

 

Allura whispered to her prince.

 

“Sorry for leaving you.”

“No you’re not.”

“You’re right, I’m not. I thought it might be good for you to spend some time alone with Honerva. So, did you and your mother have fun?”

“Yes, I did. Thank you.”

 

He pulled her even closer.

 

“Without you, none of this would ever have happened. These last phoebs have been the highlight of my life. I don’t know how I can every repay you, for everything that you’ve given me.”

“Well, there are ways.”

“Such as?”

“You can learn how to make milkshake!”

“Huh?”

“It’s an earth dessert. I think I’m addicted.”

 

Lotor snorted and whispered a different suggestion in her ear. She blushed and softly giggled.

 

“That could work too.”

 

The next phoeb was spent in a similar way. Lotor would spend the evenings with his mother and the mornings and nights with Allura. During the last quintant, Honerva took Lotor to her mother’s grave.

 

“I know you’re not really my son, but I enjoyed our time together. So much so, that I thought about cloning you.”

“EH!!! If you want a child so badly, you could just adopt.”

 

She laughed.

 

“I’ll stick with my cat for now.”

“Jaga would appreciate that, I’m sure.”

 

As they walked back. Honerva handed Lotor a box.

 

“When I told my mother I never wished to marry, she was very mad at me. Still, on her death bed, she gave me this. It’s the Altean engagement bracelets my mother and father used. I believe you know what to do with them.”

 

She winked at him, held him one last time, and walked away. Vargas later, Lotor and Allura were in a different reality. Jaga sat purring on Allura’s lap in the cockpit.

 

“Do you think she will miss her kittens?”

“She seems relieved honestly. I’m the one who will suffer the most.”

“Coran, Hunk, and Honerva will give them great homes.”

“I still wanted one. They were the white lion’s offsprings!”

“From two reality’s ago… or was it three?”

 

Suddenly, the alarm went off and Sin-tron was surrounded by many ships from the galaxy Garrison. A call came in. Allura and Lotor put on their helmets before answering.

 

“This is Keith of the galaxy alliance, you are in a restricted area. Identify yourself.”

“We mean no harm. I’m-”

 

Suddenly, a white kitten jumped on top of the control panel. Allura, shrieked.

 

“LOTOR, I told you to get rid of them!”

 

Keith gasped.

 

“No, it can’t be! Lotor has escaped! All ship fire on my command! 3, 2-”

“Wait stop!”

 

Allura took off her helmet and screamed.

 

“We are not your enemy!”

“Allura! Everyone stop, he has somehow taken Allura captive!”

“No! I’m not his prisoner. We are from a different reality and we come in peace.”

 

Keith raised an eyebrow in confusion.

 

“If you really come in peace, then surrender now and we can talk later on my ship.”

“Of course.”

 

One of the ships shot a rope around Sin-tron and started towing it away. All the while, Allura glared at Lotor. Lotor took the cub off the control panel before turning to her.

 

“Allura, you couldn’t wait to yell at me afterwards?”

“Don’t blame me, you stubborn grape!”

“What’s a grape?”

“Don’t change the subject!”

“Allura, you don’t understand. Ragnar, didn’t want to leave me.”

“Ragnar?”

“It's what I named him.  It was the name of the first Galran ruler. Since he’s so feisty and-”

 

Allura pinched Lotor’s cheek.

 

“You are so lucky I love you so much!”

 

Lotor gave her a weak smile and wiggled away from her grasp. He then used the kitten as a shield.  Allura did not like that.

 

“Don’t do that!”

“I’m only protecting the face you love so much!”

“But you can’t use a baby as a shield.”

“Watch me! It’s my cat, I’ll do as I want.”

 

As Allura and Lotor fought, Keith and his crew watched from their screen.

 

“Sir, do you think they don’t know their communication line came back on?”

“Maybe, or this could be one of Lotor’s mind games. He’s not to be underestimated.”

 

Lotor slipped and Allura took the chance to pin him down. She then took off his boot and tickled his foot. He laughed uncontrollably and cried out for her to stop and for the cat to avenge him.

 

“… Right, mind games.”


	11. Nine Phoebs: Harem

Allura and Lotor were placed in prison cells across from each other.

 

“Do you still have one of your bayards?”

“Quiet, someone’s coming.”

 

Keith entered the room. He released Allura and instructed her to fallow him. She didn’t move.

 

“I’m not going without Lotor.”

 

A smirk appeared on Lotor’s face.

 

“Can’t even part from me for a tic? My love, you’re so cute.”

 

Allura glared at him.

 

“Forget it, I’ll go.”

 

She sighed and fallowed Keith to a room upstairs. There she came face to face with herself. The other woman sneered at her.

 

“Keith, she doesn’t look a thing like me!”

“Are you serious? If it wasn’t for your haircut, I wouldn’t be able to tell the two of you apart.”

“How could you say that?! I’m your wife!”

 

Allura looked at her double’s hand and noticed a wedding ring.

 

“What are you looking at? And more importantly, tell us who you really are!”

“I am you, from a different reality.”

“Or you’re a clone made by Haggar. Perhaps a gift to get on Lotor’s good side. Well, if he had one.”

“No, it’s not like that. You must believe me.”

“Believe a woman who came by Lotor’s side. Absolutely not!”

“He’s not the Lotor you know. He’s also from a different reality, mine.”

 

The other Allura shook her head, but Keith was slowly being swayed.

 

“Maybe she’s telling the truth. I just got off the phone with Sven. Lotor is still in his cell in space prison. This man can’t be him. Maybe they do come from a different world?”

“… Then there is only one way to know if she’s telling the truth.”

“What’s that?”

“A test! Alright Allura, if you’re really me from a different reality, then you can theoretically answer this question. What is the number one feature I look for in a man?”

 

Keith screamed.

 

“What kind of question is that!?”

 

Both Allura’s smiled.

 

“That’s easy! The number one feature I look for in a man is nice looking ears!”

“…Come again?”

“… nice looking ears?”

 

Keith and his wife looked at each other confused.

 

“Wrong, the answer was bravery.”

“Wait, but you said features not traits! There's a difference!”

“Even so, I don’t have an ear fetish.”

“It’s not a fetish! And two other Allura’s I’ve met also liked ears. And one of those Allura’s was a man!”

“What-What nonsense are you uttering?!”

 

Just then, the whole ship shook and the lights went out. After a tic, the emergency power kicked in.

 

“The baby!”

 

That realities Allura ran out, leaving Allura and Keith in the room. Keith went to the control panel and checked the ship’s status.

 

“Oh no! The communication line is down, steering is down, and the robot guards are also down. What happened?!”

“Check the security camera.”

“Right… they’re down too!”

“I have to check on Lotor!”

“Yeah, but my wife and child come first!”

 

Meanwhile, Lotor stared at Lotor.

 

“Who are you supposed to be?”

“I’m you but better.”

 

The Lotor from that reality snorted.

 

“I thought the clone was at the space prison, but no matter. You played your part. Now, no one will suspect me. Allura is mine at last!”

“I see… say, I like your belt.”

“Huh?”

“You should give it to me.”

 

The evil Lotor laughed.

 

“Shut up, you clone!”

“That’s not nice. Now I’m going to have to take it by force.”

“Ha! Did you hit you head? You’re behind bars, you imbecile.”

 

Lotor took out his bayard and cut down the bars.

 

“And now I’m not.”

 

When Allura and Keith arrived at the holding cells, Lotor was gone.

 

“This place is trashed!”

“Someone must have attacked Lotor.”

 

A shriek caught there attention.

 

“That was my wife!”

 

They ran back up stairs and found the other Allura with her baby.

 

“Lotor was fighting Lotor!”

“What?! Which way did they go?”

“To the cargo space!”

 

Keith ran ahead. Meanwhile, Lotor and Lotor fought while jumping from crate to to crate.

 

“It seems we are evenly match.”

“A clone will never defeat me!”

 

Keith jumped behind the evil Lotor and smiled.

 

“Then I will.”

 

Working together, Keith and Lotor defeated the evil Lotor with ease. They tied him up, and Lotor took his double’s belt and helmet as a prize. He put them on and stared at himself using a shiny piece of debris from the fight. Keith scratched his head.

 

“What are you doing?”

“What? Is the helmet too much?”

 

Later, they fixed the ship and headed to earth, where Sin-tron was taken the quintant before. While on earth, Allura joyfully played with her double’s baby.

 

“You’re so cute! How old is she?”

“Little Melenor is 8 months today.”

“Aw! Lotor come here and see the baby.”

 

Lotor took a step back and picked up his lion cub, Ragnar.

 

“Sorry, I’m afraid my hands are full.”

 

The baby squealed at the sight of the cat. Allura noticed and stole Ragnar from Lotor.

 

“Oh, do you want a kitty?!”

 

Lotor protested.

 

“No, that’s mine!”

 

The baby gently hugged the cub. In return, the cat affectionately licked her and purred. Everyone awed, except Lotor.

 

“Well, it was nice meeting you all, but MY Allura and I should get going.”

“You can’t leave yet! Now that we have Lotor, we can use you to infiltrate the Galra and finally end the war.”

“We’re busy.”

 

Allura gave Keith a thumbs up.

 

“You can count on us, at least for a phoeb.”

 

Lotor groaned. _The_ _re_ _she goes, again!_

 

That night, Lotor sulked in his bathtub. Allura knocked his door.

 

“My love, you have been in there for quite a while.”

“What do you care? You’re always giving me away.”

“Don’t be like that. We should always help those in need.”

“But what about me?”

“Oh, do you need something?”

 

He chuckled.

 

“Well for starters, you could rub my back.”

 

The door creaked open. Lotor blushed. _Is she really coming in!?_ She didn’t. Instead, Jaga ran in, who was being chased by her son Ragnar. Jaga jumped onto the bathtub ledge to get away from him. Ragnar tried to copy her, but missed and fell in the water. He then proceeded to drown. Lotor saved him.

 

“You are so troublesome!”

 

Allura’s laughter could be heard form outside the bathroom door. Lotor groaned. _Maybe_ _I should leave_ _!_

 

The next quintant, Lotor was on his way to Daibazaal with an undercover operative named Thace. Lotor’s mission was to locate the stolen key of the black lion. _Keys are so primitive!_ _Why would they_ _ever_ _make keys for the lion’s of Voltron_ _?!_

 

“Are you listening?” Thace questioned him.

“No, not at all, repeat yourself.”

“Take this more seriously! We are headed to Naxzela, Lotor’s main base of operation. You must find the key and then locate me when you are ready to leave. If all goes well, we can be in and out in a varga.”

 

Thace gave Lotor a map of the base to memorize and then wished him luck. When Lotor was finally inside, he came face to face with someone he did not expect to see, Dayak.

 

“You failed, I presumed.”

“Failed at what?”

“In capturing the Altean princess, Allura. I don’t know why you bother so much. Your harem is already outrageously large.”

“My what?”

 

Immediately, six scantily clad beautiful women came to greet him. Axca, Narti, Zethrid, Ezor, Merla, and Luka all rushed to his side. Without warning, they draped themselves all over his body. Dayak shook her head in disapproval and left.

 

“Get off of me!”

“We missed you so much, my lord.”

 

Lotor managed to escape their grasp and wandering hands.

 

“Enough! Now bring me the key to the black lion.”

“…”

 

The women looked at each other and laughed.

 

“I gave you all an order. What is the meaning of this?!”

“Is this a test, Lotor?”

“Test?”

“Because you told us to never bring you the key to the black lion, in case someone came here disguised as you.”

 

_Quiznak! This Lotor is a lot smarter than I thought! Or at least more paranoid._

 

“I know what I told you. But I’m not in the mood for games. Now bring me my key or you all will be punished.”

 

Luka grabbed his arm.

 

“Oh please do!”

“Wah? I said get the key! I’d get it myself, but I’m in a hurry.”

 

Ezor giggled and played with his hair.

 

“When are you not busy?”

“Ezor, do as I say.”

“Haha, well first you have to prove you’re really Lotor! Hmm let’s see, what’s my favorite color?”

“Red.”

“My favorite food?”

“Anything that you killed.”

“… my favorite place?”

“The space circus.”

“...”

 

She stopped stroking his hair and took a step back.

 

“I never told you any of that.”

“…Th-Then why did you ask me!?”

 

Zethrid took out her blaster and shot him. Lotor collapsed.

 

“You hesitated. Lotor doesn’t hesitate.”

 

They dragged him into another room and tied him up. _Great!_ Zethrid paced the room back and forth before speaking.

 

“So, who are you? And where’s Lotor?”

“I’m right here. Untie me now and perhaps I’ll show you mercy.”

“Lotor doesn’t speak of mercy.”

“… Fine. You win. I’m not him. I’m a different Lotor, from an alternate reality.”

 

All the women stared at him. Being puzzled, they didn’t know what to say.

 

“There’s so no need to fret ladies. This is the best possible situation for all of you.”

“… What do you mean?”

“None of you actually care for Lotor, do you? I mean, how can you care for someone so perverted and cruel? But now that I’m here, you have me.”

“And we are to believe that you are any better?”

“Yes. Yes, you are.

 

Twenty five quintants past and everyone at the galaxy alliance was convinced that Lotor betrayed them. Everyone but Allura.

 

“You all mustn’t lose faith.”

“Allura, you trust him too much. Don’t forget who he is.”

“Yes, I know exactly who he is! He is a wonderful man and you will see that in time.”

 

Keith looked at her unconvinced. Allura couldn’t stand to see everyone doubt the man she loves, but she also started to worry about his safety. _What if he’s been brainwashed or controlled!_ Finally, she decided to take the matters into her own hand. She went to the room she and Lotor shared and looked through his closet. She put on one of his suits, when suddenly two round metal ring fell from one of his pockets.

Ragnar picked them up and ran. _So very troublesome_ _indeed_ _!_

 

“Get back here before I turn you into a coat!”

 

After a long chase, she finally recovered the bracelet. At that moment it hit her. _These are Altean engagement bracelets!_ She was so shocked, she dropped them again. Jaga picked them up and ran off. _What?! Not you too!!_

 

Later, Lotor was finishing up his meeting with his generals.

 

“I just got word that the Galras stationed on planet Puig will support you against Zarkon. Once he is defeated, Zethrid must fight in the Kral Zera and be named empress. Only then will the war end.”

“But why me Lotor, why not you? Why even help us?”

 

He smiled.

 

“For one, this isn’t my world. And two, because ruling over the Galra with be very difficult, and the Zethrid I know, is the toughest Galra ever to have fought by my side. I trust you.”

“Of course!”

“And now I must leave. My beloved Allura awaits me.”

 

The women all laughed.

 

“Spoken like a true Lotor!”

“I’m not sure I like the sound of that.”

 

After some goodbyes and surprise hugs, Narti escorted Lotor to a ship that was prepared for him. She bowed her head and was about to leave but Lotor stopped her.

 

“Wait, there is something I must say.”

 

He took a deep breath.

 

“In my reality, I turned you into a monster, by accident. Yet, you still stayed by my side. And when you were being controlled, you warned me telepathically. And…”

 

He paused as he tried to calm himself.

 

“You told me to kill you, and I didn’t hesitate. It’s one of the many things I regret most from my past life. I’m sorry. All I ever wanted was to help the people I care about, and at the end, I never could. Everyone near me always suffers.”

 

Narti held his hand.

 

“If I am anything like the one from your reality, then you are forgiven. You are most defiantly a good man.”

 

She kissed his cheek and walked away. When the door closed, Lotor heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. It was Allura.

 

“I heard you had a harem here. Was that one of them?”

“Allura!? How did you get here?”

“Thace.”

“Ah, I forgot about him.”

“Well he didn’t forget about you. He’s upset you didn’t tell him about your plan to turn the Galra on Zarkon.”

“He’s a snitch and I didn’t want the galaxy alliance involved.”

“Or me.”

 

Allura climbed into a ship and Lotor fallowed her in, with his head hung low. _Oh great._ They flew for a few dobashes in silence before Lotor realized they weren’t heading to the galaxy alliance.

 

“Where are we going?”

“First we should talk. I’m very upset you didn’t try to contact me during your time on Naxzela.”

“I wanted too! But I never had time. A revolution was a lot harder than I thought.”

“All I needed was for you to tell me you were alright.”

 

His ears and the corners of his lips fell.

 

“I’m so sorry. You have every right to be mad at me. But please, do not stay angry for long. I’ve missed you so very much.”

 

He shyly took her hand and placed it to his beating heart.

 

“I wrote a poem for you. Like a bard, forever my heart sings for you, my muse, my shining star in the frozen dark-”

“Lotor stop! You don’t need to flatter me. I never was really mad at you. Just a little annoyed.”

 

Lotor grinned and showered her hand with tiny soft kisses. A smile formed onto Allura’s face.

 

“My love please, there will be plenty of time for that later. First, I need to ask you something very important.”

 

She took out the Altean bracelets and gave them to Lotor. His eyes grew and he struggled to speak.

 

“Y-you found them!”

“Lotor, do you have something you want to say to me?”

 

He looked at her. Her red face had a warm smile and happy eyes. Without thinking, he got out of his seat and knelt before his queen. His brain felt light and he tried to think back to the speech he had prepared and practiced for vargas a phoeb before.

 

He started to sweat.

 

“Though the two of us-”

“YES! I’ll marry you!”

 

Allura threw her arms around Lotor and they kissed passionately as the ship’s warning lights went off. Without a pilot, the small vessel started nose diving. Lotor reached over and steadied the spacecraft, while Allura put on their bracelets.

 

“Now to planet Vega, to get married!”

“Right now!?”

“Do you not want too?”

“What?! No, let’s do this! Let’s get married!”

 

Within vargas, they were wed.


	12. One Deca-phoeb: Cowboys and Aliens

“What’s a cow?”

“I believe it’s what a human calls a Kaltenecker.”

“Is that so? What a strange word.”

 

Lotor and Allura had decided to explore the Earth of the current reality they were in. Unlike the ones from before, this earth was very primitive and filled with people called cowboys.

To better blend in, Lotor “borrowed” some earth clothing for the two of them to wear. They also painted over their markings and hid their pointy ears with their hats. And as for Lotor’s purple skin…

 

“Is it still working?”

“Yes, you’re doing great my love.”

“I don’t know how long I can keep this up.”

“Don’t worry about it. I once heard of an Altean man that turned himself blue for 700 deca-phoebs!”

“Why would anyone do that?!”

“No one knows.”

 

Thanks to Allura’s lessons, Lotor was now able to change his color and size. With their disguise, they both looked like regular humans, well except for one thing.

 

“Miss, why’s your hair so white?! You look too young for that. I say, you can’t be but 20.”

“Oh, well I’m much older than that. In fact, I’m well over 10,000.”

 

The man laughed and walked away. When she turned around, Lotor was gone. _Oh no, last time_ _we were_ _separated,_ _he bought a motorbike!_ _Well, at least he can’t buy any_ _thing like that_ _here._ Ten dobashes later, Lotor came back with a horse.

 

“I don’t even know what to say to that.”

“Her name’s Thayserix. She likes these things called carrots and-”

“Take her back.”

“You let your paladins have a Kaltenecker. Why can’t we have a horse?”

“Lotor, you already have a cat and a lion!”

“Ragnar is only part lion.”

“Well he’s the size of a full one.”

 

Lotor smirked and got onto his horse.

 

“Care for a ride, my lady?”

“You sure you know how to ride it?”

“Please, I was taught how to ride many fearsome beast as a child, all far more deadly than this horse.”

“But not a bike.”

“That thing was defected!”

 

She laughed and took his hand. After getting on the horse, they rode around town. It was the same location where the Galaxy Garrison should have been. Allura had hoped to see one of her friends but every face she saw was that of a stranger… that is until…

 

“It’s Krolia!”

“Who?”

“Keith’s Galra mother!”

“She doesn’t look Galra.”

“Well this is a different reality after all. Either way, Lotor fallow her! I want to see if Keith is here.”

“No, I’m afraid I can’t do that.”

“Lotor, don’t be jealous, he’s just a friend.”

“It’s not that.”

“Then what is it?”

“… To tell you the truth, this whole time, I haven’t been controlling the horse.”

 

Allura didn’t even try to hide her laughter. She laughed so hard, everyone stared at them. To say Lotor was embarrassed would have been a grave understatement.

 

“The horse is obviously broken.”

“Just stay still and let me drive.”

 

Allura reached over and pulled on the horse’s reins. It turned. She lightly kicked at the horse’s sides and it trotted a little faster.

 

“Did you also have a boyfriend with a horse?”

“Gyrgan had lots of animals. He also had something similar to a horse, which he would let me ride when I visited his planet.”

“The first yellow paladin? You were friends with him?”

“I was friends with all of them. They were like family to me… Including your father.”

 

She felt Lotor’s back go rigid. He said no more and Allura didn’t either. Instead she rubbed his shoulders for a bit. Then she focused her attention back to Krolia. After a few dobashes, she found Krolia in front of a well kept house, with a shed in the back.

 

“Krolia, is it you?!”

 

Allura dismounted her horse and confronted Krolia.

 

“How do you know my name?”

“Oh! Uh… I heard about you from a friend. They told me you were like us, from a different planet.”

 

Krolia took a step back.

 

“I don’t know what you’re taking about. I’m not an alien. I’m human.”

“You are? What a shame.”

“Why’s that?”

“It would have been nice to have someone to talk too. Lotor and I are not so familiar with earth customs.”

 

While they spoke, Lotor tried to get off his horse but fell down. His hat flew off and his skin turned back to purple. Krolia saw his yellow eyes and instantly knew he was Galra, like her. She put his hat back on and helped him up.

 

“Quick! Come inside before someone sees you!”

 

They fallowed her into the house. Inside she pressed a button on her glove and her holographic disguised went away.

 

“You are Galra!”

“Shh! Don’t say that so loud. I’m a secret agent for the Galra empire. I was sent to this primitive planet here 12 years ago to find a traitor named Throk.”

“Can we help?!”

“Not necessary. He’s dead.”

“Then you’re going back to Daibazaal soon?”

 

She laughed.

 

“Kolivan wishes! No, I’m retired now. I live here with my son and husband.”

“You don’t miss space?”

“I have everything I need here.”

 

A loud knock on the door startled the three of them. Krolia turned on her disguise once more and answered the door. It was Mrs. Holt.

 

“Krolia, I have horrible news. It’s about your husband!”

“Is he alright?!”

“He’s at the mine trying to deal with the strike. He’s currently in a shouting match with the owners right now. Sandra threatened to shoot him and well, you know how your husband is!”

“I have to go calm him down! Do you mind watching over Keith?”

“No way! Not after last time!”

“Well, then maybe I could get Shiro to-”

“He’s at the mine too!”

“But then who will watch over Keith!?”

 

Allura raised her hand. Lotor tried to stop her but failed.

 

“I’ll watch over him!”

“… I don’t know-”

 

Mrs. Holts grabbed Krolia and whispered into her ear.

 

“Do it. And then pray for their souls.”

 

Krolia sighed.

 

“Fine. I’ll go get Keith.”

 

After a quick introduction, Krolia and the other woman left, leaving behind Allura, Lotor, and a ten year old Keith.

 

“Allura, why is he so young?”

“Well at the first reality we went to, you looked even younger. When we go into different realities, we might be going into different times as well, but then again who knows for sure. This whole thing is very convoluted and confusing.”

“Indeed. Also, I have a bad feeling about this.”

“It’s going to be fine. Besides, watching over Keith will be great practice for us.”

“Practice? For what?”

“Well you know…”

“…”

 

Allura blushed.

 

“For when we have a baby!”

 

Lotor was dumbstruck. _What?!_ He made a face, which was a mixture of both fear and shock. Allura frowned and turned to Keith… or at least she tried to, but Keith had already left the room. She heard a noise and looked out the window. Keith had stolen their horse and was galloping away. Allura screamed.

 

“Lotor! He’s running away!”

 

Lotor barely registered what was happening as Allura pulled him away and they chased after Keith.

 

“We lost him already!”

“Well Allura, I guess we learned a valuable lesson, we should never have children.”

 

Allura looked dolefully at Lotor.

 

“You really don’t want to have a baby?”

“You do?! I mean, I’m not… against it, but why do you want one?!”

“Because I want to have a family again.”

 

Lotor frowned and looked away. That’s when he spotted Keith playing with a group of kids far off in the distance.

 

“Hey, you!”

 

Keith ran. As Lotor chased him, Allura walked over to the other children and questioned them. A young Lance answered her.

 

“Why is he running away from us?!”

“His parents don’t let him go outside much, so he runs away when ever he has a sitter. It’s the only time we get to see him.”

“Is that so? Poor Keith.”

 

Meanwhile, Keith thought he lost Lotor, but as he turned a corner, Lotor surprised him. Keith slid through his legs, turned, and stuck out his tongue. He was about to run away again but another man caught him. The boy looked up and gasped.

 

“Shiro!”

“Causing mischief again, Keith?”

“I just wanted to have some fun.”

 

Shiro messed with Keith’s hair and greeted Lotor.

 

“Name’s Shiro. I’m the deputy here. Krolia told me you might need some assistance. I’ll take over from here.”

 

Allura arrived and smiled at everyone.

 

“Oh good, you caught him!”

“You must be Allura, the name’s-.”

 

Adam placed a hand on Shiro’s shoulder and laughed.

 

“This here is cowboy dad.”

“Cowboy dad?!”

“It’s what everyone call him, since he’s like a second dad to all the kids in the neighborhood.”

 

Lotor scoffed.

 

“A grown man who hangs out with children who aren’t his blood relatives. If you ask me that doesn’t sound right.”

“Lotor!”

 

Allura pinched her husband’s cheek and apologized to Shiro.

 

“Ignore this brute. How is the situation in the mines?”

“Everything’s great! The strike’s over and Sandra agreed to everyone’s demands. They’re hashing out the details right now. So, only thing left is to take Keith home.”

 

Keith shook his head and whined.

 

“But Shiro, I want to play outside with the rest of the kids!”

“Keith, you know you can’t.”

 

Allura questioned the deputy.

 

“And why is that exactly?”

 

Shiro sighed. He wasn’t sure if he could tell them the truth. Keith groaned.

 

“It’s because I’m different! But you two are different and my mother’s different and, and all of you get to go outside. So why not me. It’s so unfair!”

 

Allura frowned.

 

“Different? Do you mean not human?”

 

Adam scratched his head, obviously confused. Shiro pulled him aside and asked him to patrol the east side. As he was leaving, Keith tried to use the chance to run away again, but Lotor caught him.

 

“So brat, where’s my horse?”

“Let me go and I’ll tell you.”

 

Lotor gave him a dry laugh.

 

“You have to try better than that.”

“Then how about this.”

 

Keith tried to kick Lotor’s leg, but he dodged it.

 

“You are 10,000 deca-phoebs to young to try that on me, you mullet with legs.”

“Let me go!”

 

Allura walked over and knelt next to the screaming boy.

 

“If you behave, maybe we can give you a ride on our ship.”

“You have a boat in the desert?”

“No, not a boat, a space ship.”

 

Keith eye’s grew.

 

“Really?! You would do that? Can Shiro come?!”

“Of course he can!”

 

After retrieving Lotor’s horse, they all went to the middle of a cactus patch.

 

“I don’t see a space ship!”

 

Lotor used voice commands to turn off the invisibility settings. Sin-tron appeared and Keith and Shiro screamed with joy. In fact, Shiro looked even more excited than Keith.

 

“Unbelievable! The ship Krolia showed me is nothing compared to this!”

“It’s even nicer inside. Come in, so we can take a quick trip to your earth moon and back.”

 

They both were ecstatic. During the trip, Allura stayed by Keith’s side and even let him drive for a bit. Lotor watched them from afar, wondering if that is what a family looked like.

 

After their trip to the moon, Allura and Lotor walked the humans back to Krolia’s house. When they arrived, they were instantly invited to dinner. After they ate platefuls of strange and new earth food, Lotor and Allura walked home.

 

“We should have brought the horse.”

 

Allura complained but Lotor said nothing.

 

“I sure hope Krolia takes our advice and lets Keith go out more. I know she’s afraid about people finding out he’s not human, but no one likes being kept prisoner.”

 

Lotor still said nothing.

 

“… I also think this is the best looking Shiro we’ve met so far. Perhaps I should capture him and start a harem of my own.”

 

Lotor still said nothing. Allura stopped and grabbed his hand.

 

“What’s wrong?!”

 

He couldn’t look at her.

 

“I… I love you so much, but if you want to leave me-.”

“What?! Lotor, I was just kidding!”

“I want you to be happy, Allura. Even if it means-.”

“Lotor stop! What’s got into you?”

“I can’t be a father!”

 

Allura and Lotor stared at each other in silence.

 

“What do you mean?”

“I never really had a father. So I can’t, I can’t be one. Not a good one.”

 

Allura embraced him and pulled his head down into her neck.

 

“You will make a wonderful father! Just like you have been an amazing husband.”

“But Allura-”

“Trust in me. Like I trust in you.”

 

Lotor pulled away and smiled down at her.

 

“You are right, my queen. I’m sorry.”

 

She gleefully looked up at him. He continued.

 

“Besides, it’s not like I have to worry about such things right now. There is no way we would EVER have a child anytime soon!”

 

Allura winced and they continued their walk. It took Allura a dobash to conjure up the courage to tell Lotor the truth.

 

“I’m pregnant.”

 

Lotor’s face went through a thousand different emotions.

 

“Come again?”

 

Allura grabbed Lotor’s hands and placed them on her abdomen.

 

“You’re going to be a father.”

 

Lotor quickly pulled away and threw up behind a cactus.

 

“Allura, my love, I assure you, my ill state is most certainly due to the earth food I just ate and nothing to do with the… happy news you have just given me.”

 

She sighed.

 

“Let’s just go home.”

“Of course… in a tic.”

 

Lotor continued to barf behind the cactus until his stomach was empty. Allura frowned and held back his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who has read and commented on the story so far. Writing this story has really helped me a lot in dealing with the tragic deaths of both Allura and Lotor in VLD. Though they may have been dealt with unhappy endings in the show, I know that they live on forever in my heart and the hearts of fans everywhere. Seven more chapters to go!


	13. One Deca-phoeb and 2 phoebs: Super Star

Lance groaned as he told Allura about his day.

 

“Allura, they fed her chocolate, because they thought it would make chocolate milk. But that’s not how cows work!”

“I see, children do seem like quite the handful.”

“Yeah, they sure are. Speaking about kids, how are you and Lo-turd doing?”

 

Allura scowled at the nickname Lance had given her husband.

 

“LOTOR and I are doing just fine… except-”

“He’s still freaking out about the baby?”

“Yes.”

 

Lance pouted.

 

“Well, I can see why! You two are moving way too fast! You started dating, got married, and then got pregnant, all in less then a year! You’re lucky nobody believes me when I tell them I talk to you in my dreams. Poor Coran would have had a heart attack!”

“I didn’t plan any of this, it just happened!”

“That’s the problem.”

“Well I don’t regret any of it! I love Lotor and I’m very content with having a baby!”

“For now.”

 

She glared at him and he took back his words.

 

“Sorry!”

 

She sighed.

 

“It’s fine. I just wish Lotor could be as happy as me.”

“Maybe he is? I mean, I know I’d be.”

 

Allura shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Tics later, she woke up next to her sleeping husband, but something was off. He wasn’t snoring.

 

“Are you awake?”

“… yes.”

 

She sat up and ran her fingers through his hair.

 

“Want to hear a funny story? Lance was telling me about his brother’s children.”

 

Lotor frowned and sat up.

 

“You really need to stop visiting him in your dreams.”

“Don’t start that. Even if I wanted to, I can’t. Since I gave him a part of my quintessence, we are stuck like this until I take it back. And I can’t do that, until we get back home.”

 

Ragnar, the happy 400 pound lion, noticed the quarreling couple moving around, so he jumped up onto the bed to tell them that he too was also awake. Lotor caught the large beast before he could go near his wife.

 

“Stop that! Allura, are you and the baby alright?!”

“We’re fine. You don’t need to worry so much.”

“How can I not, when I know so little about your current state?”

“Then why not learn more? That’s it! Let’s go to the space library! So you can learn everything you need to know about babies! That way you won’t be so scared.”

“I’m not scared! I’m just nervous… But perhaps you are right about the library. Knowledge is the key to all answers.”

 

Allura smiled and leaned over to kiss her husband. Ragnar intervened and stole the kiss.

 

“That was mine! Why can’t you be more like your mother, Jaga!? She behaves!”

 

Ragnar knew he was being scolded, so he sadly roared and tried to roll free from Lotor’s grasp.

 

“Stop that, you beast!”

 

The next quintant, Allura and Lotor went to the space library. It was a planet filled with knowledge from all throughout the universe. It was a place only found in peaceful realities.

An Olkari librarian greeted them at the front desk.

 

“No pets.”

 

Jaga, who was on Lotor’s shoulder, understood immediately what was happening. So, she jumped off and walked away with her head held high.

 

“Now, how can I help you two?”

“We need books on Altean and Galra pregnancies, infant care, and the likes.”

 

The librarian typed up their requests into his computer, and then handed the pair a flash drive.

 

“This should have everything you need.”

 

Allura frowned.

 

“… You don’t have actual books here?”

 

The Olkari chuckled.

 

“You must be new here. Yes, we have books but those are just the hard copies, in case something ever happens to our digital copies.”

“May we still look around, my grandmother collected books. I always liked looking through them.”

“Oh, you are one of those people. Yeah go right ahead. Just ask one of the robots if you need any help finding something.”

 

They were about to go in, but they stopped when they heard a large crash. The librarian started to turn pale.

 

“Oh no, their back!”

“Who? Space pirates? Robeast? A regular beast?!”

“Worse! Kindergartners.”

“Huh?!”

 

A wave of children stampeded inside and raced to the computers throughout the library.

 

“I hate school field trips! Children are the worst! I don’t know why anyone in their right mind would have one.”

 

Allura looked over to Lotor. He seemed, as Lance would put it, freaked out.

 

“Lotor, why don’t we go some where else? Daibazaal is near by. This reality seems peaceful enough, it might be nice there.”

 

He nodded and they went back to Sin-tron. They were in space when they remembered they had forgotten Jaga.

 

“Allura, we can’t even keep track of an animal!”

“Calm down my love! I’m sure Jaga’s fine.”

 

They found Jaga quickly thanks to a tracker Lotor had placed on her collar. Except, when they found her, she wasn’t alone. Another cat was with her and they were both in the middle of a very intimate act.

 

“Stop that! We don’t need more kittens!”

“Allura, look at what we raised!”

“It’s fine, just make them stop already so we can leave!”

 

On Daibazaal, the couple decided to leave the pets on Sin-tron. While Allura walked around, Lotor held an umbrella over her head. It took her several tics to realize.

 

“What are you doing?”

“It says here, excess sun is bad for Altean mothers who are expecting.”

“Lotor, I have a hood on.”

“Yes and you should take it off. It also states right here, that you can more easily over heat, while near the end of your first trimester.”

“You know I need this hood to hid my face. And where did you even get that umbrella?!”

“I stole it.”

“Stop stealing things!”

 

A stand owner angrily stomped over and took back his umbrella. Lotor called out to him.

 

“I was only trying it out!”

 

Allura crossed her arms and shook her head at her husband.

 

A young Galra woman walked over and started to squeal.

 

“That voice! Are you Lotor?!”

“Who’s asking?”

“Only your biggest fan! I have all your songs on my phone and I loved you in that movie you were in! Those critics are haters!”

“You have the wrong guy.”

“I’ll give you 100 Gac for an autograph!”

 

Lotor took off his hood.

 

“Where would you like me to sign?”

 

The girl screamed and people started to swarm around them.

 

“One at a time, please!”

 

Allura sighed. _We were supposed to talk about our baby!_

 

Lotor spent the rest of the evening signing autographs.

 

“Don’t look at me like that, Allura. We need the money for supplies. Especially now that we have a baby on the way.”

“We could have gone to planet Wera if we were in need of money!”

“In this peaceful universe?! I highly doubt that seedy planet would exist.”

 

A hooded woman cut in front of the long line and pointed to Lotor.

 

“I’ve found you!”

“Do I-”

 

She took off her hood and growled. It was Acxa.

 

“Oh no.”

“Oh no is right! You have a movie to shoot in three hours. Bii-boh-bi is not a patient man!”

“But-”

 

Acxa pressed a button on her wrist and a ship appeared over their heads. A beam pulled Lotor and Acxa up. Allura grabbed onto Lotor and was pulled up with them.

On the ship, Acxa pulled out her blaster and pointed it at Allura.

 

“Get lost groupie.”

 

Lotor took the gun and crushed it in his hand.

 

“Do not point that thing at my wife!”

“You got married?! Lotor, don’t tell me you also knocked her up!?”

“I’m not Lotor! I’m just a look alike.”

“Look, I don’t have time for your games. The Voltron movie is going to make you the number one star in the universe! I don’t get why you’re so against this. You even got cast as the main lead, Keith!”

“Wait, what?!”

“When I found you, you were just a wandering bard. I made you into a record breaking pop star and now I’m making you into a movie star!”

 

Allura groaned and took off her hood.

 

“You have the wrong man. So let me and my husband go, or I’ll be forced to get physical.”

 

Acxa gasped. She went to her control panel and turned on a screen.

 

“Impossible! Allura is on live television right now, promoting her new record. So how can you be here?!”

“Lotor and I are not the ones you know. We are from a-”

“You know what, I don’t care who you two really are, or where you're from. Lotor look alike, can you act?!”

 

Lotor gave her a crooked smile.

 

“For the right price.”

“Done! You pretend to be Lotor for the shoot, while I look for the real Lotor. And as for you, miss Allura look alike,”

“Yes?”

“I have wigs, costumes, and such in the dressing room to the right. We don’t need another Allura, so do something about your look.”

 

Allura gave Acxa a dirty look but did as she was told. She put on a short vibrant pink wig and a pair of glasses. At the studio, Lotor and Allura met the other actors for the Voltron movie. They tried to ask questions to see what the movie was about, but only got more confused.

 

“So you’re playing Hunk, you’re Pidge, you’re Lance and you’re Shiro?”

“Shiro? Who’s that? I’m playing Sven.”

“Uh, OK And no one here is playing Allura?”

“Allura? You mean the celebrity princess you were rumored to date? She’s not in the movie!”

“And what is this movie about again? What’s the narrative?”

“Did you not read the script?! It’s based on the true story of the best boy band ever made, Voltron. They were unstoppable until… it happened.”

“What happened?!”

“They broke up and tried to do solo careers. Only Keith made it out alive, but I did hear Hunk had a pretty successful cooking show for a while.”

 

Lotor and Allura decided to stop asking questions. During a break, they whispered to each other.

 

“Allura, this is the strangest reality yet!”

“Well, at least they can’t get any weirder than this.”

“Hmm, I should have asked about the pay before hand. This is so beneath me.”

“… Lotor, what’s your relationship with Acxa?”

“What?”

“I know your generals are important to you, but Axca is special, isn’t she? None of them was as loyal as her, and even here she searches the universe for you.”

 

Lotor crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

 

“Yes, all my generals were important to me, but you’re right. Acxa was special. Like I told you before, Zethrid, was my first general, but I actually met Acxa before… When she a child.”

“Oh?”

“It was before even the mining planet. I was a young man in my father’s army, slowly making a name for myself as a strong fighter, who showed far too much mercy.”

 

He wrapped an arm around Allura before continuing.

 

“I was fueling my ship on an out post planet, when I saw a man beating a child. He scolded her for calling him father in front of the other Galra officers. He called her a mistake, like her mother. And when the child protested, he went to strike her once more.”

“That’s horrible!”

“Don’t worry. I stopped him, and I made sure he never hurt that little girl again. No father should EVER harm their child!”

 

Lotor placed his had on Allura’s belly. _I will never hurt you!_

 

“Was that girl Acxa?”

“Yes, and even after my banishment, when she became of age, she came looking for me. She wanted to support me in usurping my father. I was hesitant to have someone so young on my team, and only took her on after she promised me one thing.”

“Which was?”

“To put her life first. If needed for her survival, I told her to turn on me. And if circumstances were to change, I would welcome her back with open arms.”

“I see. And-”

“We can talk more later, it seems I’m needed on set.”

 

He wasn’t really needed but talking about his generals made him sad. They betrayed him, but he wasn’t mad at them. He was mad at himself. For not trusting them with the truth. And for not being a friend. _I must never make th_ _at_ _mistake again._

 

After five quintants of shooting for the film, Acxa finally returned with her realities Lotor. He had ran away to the mermaid planet to sulk after finding out his ex, Allura, was now in a relationship with Keith, the very man he was supposed to play, in the movie he was supposed to shoot.

After being payed, Lotor and Allura went to the space mall to purchase things for their baby.

 

“How about this crib?” Allura pointed to a frilly bassinet. Lotor looked away and pointed to a poster instead of answering her question.

“Look, it’s an ad for the movie!”

“Stop changing the subject.”

“Strange is it not, you and Keith are together in this reality as well. That makes 3 out of 12 realities we’ve been to thus far, so 25%.”

“What’s your point?”

“And it seems you’re never with me. Or have children with me.”

“There are infinite realities, Lotor, and we have seen only but a handful.”

 

She pointed to the bassinet again.

 

“So do you like this one or not?”

“… a little small, don’t you think?”

“Babies are only this big.” She gestured with her hands. Lotor gulped.

 

“So small.”

“Well you are Galra. He or she might be a bit bigger.”

“I highly doubt it. I was reminded many times growing up about how small I was for a Galra. Not only that but the older I got, the slower I aged. All was likely due to my exposure in the rift as a fetus.”

 

She grabbed his arm and pulled him close.

 

“Well if you ask me, you’re perfect.” He smiled down at her.

“I love you.”

“And I love you too.”

“…. Allura I’m not sure I should be telling you this but… you were right, I’m scared.”

“That’s alright Lotor! It’s OK to be scared. Being a father is a scary thing-”

“It’s not just that! I’m scared for you and the baby… While reading my mother’s journals, I found out that she had trouble conceiving a child. Altean and Galra blood don’t mix very well. That caused my mother to have many many miscarriages.”

“I had no idea!”

“She kept it secret. Even to my father. Whom she wrote wanted a child very much and was very envious of your own father when you were born.”

 

Lotor rested his head on Allura’s.

 

“I was the reason Honerva injected herself with quintessence. She did it to save me, like she saved her cat, Kova. But in the end, it only drove her mad.”

 

He squeezed Allura and sighed.

 

“In a way, everything that happened was my fault. I should never have been born-”

“No! Don’t you ever say that! What your parents did is not your fault! Even if they did it for you, you did nothing wrong!”

 

She turned him around and gave him a hard and passionate kiss.

 

“I’m glad you were born.”

 

Lotor blushed and looked back at the crib Allura had pointed to earlier.

 

“This bassinet will not due! My, no, OUR child deserves only the best, something befitting of royalty!”

“Remember our budget.”

“Nonsense! If needed, we will steal it.”

“I said no more stealing!”

“Haha! It was joke… mostly.”

 

He laughed loudly as Allura pinched his cheek playfully.

 

“Husband, our baby will be here in eight phoebs! No more jokes, OK?”

“Alright, Alright! I’ll behave.”

 

He placed his hand on her belly once more.

 

“I’ll do anything for the two of you. For my family.”

 

_Yes, that right. I finally have a family._


	14. Two Deca-phoebs: Birth of a Newborn

The newest reality, in Allura’s mind, was the worst case scenario for having a baby. At one time, the planets of that realty were all highly advanced, but then war struck. Though the war was long over by the time Lotor and Allura arrived, the civilizations of those planets were all nearly destroyed and all forms of modern technology was forgotten.

This meant no high tech space hospital to deliver a baby. After searching for quintants, they decided earth was the most highly advance of the remaining populated planets. So they went to earth, near the area where the galaxy garrison once stood, to look for a doctor.

 

“I can’t give birth like this! Forget modern medicine, they don’t even have hot water or electricity! I’ll have to give birth by torch fire!”

“It’ll be fine. You’re a strong woman, you don’t need pain killers-”

 

The look Allura gave Lotor was enough to make him silent for the rest of the trip. They rode their horse, Thayserix, up a hill, to the home of a supposed midwife to elves.

In that reality, elves were once Alteans, but after being stranded on earth after the war and interbreeding with humans, they became known as elves.

 

“This place is so wild, it reminds me of the forests of monsters and mana.”

“Then perhaps the witch we seek will have a spell for you.”

“Idiot, don’t say that! I don’t want a witch near my baby!”

“Seems like the mood swings are stirring up again. That must mean you are-”

 

Allura pushed Lotor off their horse. He looked up at her from the dirt path confused.

 

“That was the mood swings, as you put it, stirring up again.”

 

Lotor rubbed his head.

 

“… I think I’ll walk the rest of the way.”

 

When they arrived at the midwife’s hut, Allura rushed to the front door and banged loudly.

 

“You sure are in a rush, my love.”

“Lotor, my water broke!”

 

At that instant, Lotor forgot how to breathe. Allura, unsuccessfully, tried to calm him down.

 

“Stop that! I’m the one giving birth!”

 

A young woman opened the door.

 

“Who’s giving birth!?”

 

The two women looked at each other and gasped. They look very similar, except for the fact that Allura was very pregnant.

 

“My name is Melenor. I’m the daughter of the midwife. She’s currently out of town but please do come in.”

“The midwife is not here!?”

“No but do not worry! I have delivered my fair share of infants. You are safe in my hands, Miss...”

“Allura! My name’s Allura and this is my husband, Lotor.”

“Allura?! What a beautiful name!”

 

Melenor lead them inside to a spacious room. Allura laid on the bed and practiced her breathing.

 

“I don’t think my son can wait any longer! Please, do you have something, anything for the pain?!”

“Yes of course!”

 

Melenor ran to the cupboard and quickly prepared a drink for Allura. She tried to hand it to her, but Lotor snatched it away.

 

“Is this safe? You put a lot of odd things in it.”

 

Allura screamed.

 

“Lotor, you better give me that drink right now, before I yeet you across the room!”

 

Lotor shyly gave Allura back the drink. _I don’t know w_ _hat_ _yeet is, but I don’t want to find out!_ _These pregnant Altean mood swings are really something!_

 

Allura drank the medicine and sighed. Melenor then asked her to bend her legs, so she could get a better view of the situation. Allura did as she was told. Lotor, filled with curiosity, walked over to take a look.

 

“Do not worry my wife, everything will be- WHAT THE GODS IS THAT?!”

 

Allura started to panic. Melenor tried to calm everyone down.

 

“It’s fine! Nothings wrong!”

“You mean it’s supposed to look like that?! No wonder the books had no pictures!”

“Stop that! Go to your wife’s side! I don’t need you here!”

“Right! Right!”

 

Lotor walked back to his sweating and shaking wife. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

 

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, just stop talking!”

 

Lotor whimpered as he sat on the bed next to Allura. He put an arm around her and kissed her forehead.

 

“I’m sure this will all be over soon.”

 

10 vargas later, the baby was born.

 

“Why did he have to be so big!? He most certainly is your son. In fact, he looks just like you! Well, except for those little pink markings.”

“… Yes.”

 

Lotor stood an arm length away from Allura and the baby. Allura had just finished breast feeding their son, Sinclair, when she noticed Lotor’s distance.

 

“Come closer! It’s your turn to hold the baby.”

“… Right.”

 

He stood by Allura and tried to remember what he read. _I must support the ne_ _ck_ _, keep the body_ _at a 45 degree angle,_ _and close to m_ _y chest_ _. I must be gentle, but not too gentle! A fall can lead to permanent brain damage, possibly death. Then Allura_ _would most surely_ _leave me_ _and_ _-_

 

“Lotor! Are you going to hold the baby or not?!”

“Yes! Of course! Let me just-”

 

Allura handed Lotor the baby and he started to panic.

 

“W-why does he keep moving so much!? Somethings not right!”

“He’s just nervous.”

“That can’t be. Surely his brain is too small to comprehend such an emotion.”

“Just talk to him. It will calm him hearing his father’s voice.”

“Talk to him? What do I even say?”

“How about, hello?”

 

Lotor took a deep breath and exhaled. He looked down at his baby and tried to smile.

 

“Hello.”

 

The baby blinked.

 

“I’m your father. We spoke before when you were inside your mother, but it seems now we can finally meet face to face.”

 

Sinclair reached out a hand and grasped at the air in front of him. Lotor shifted the baby in his arms, so that one of his hands was free. With that hand, he reached over and held his baby’s tiny fingers. Sinclair giggled.

 

“Allura! I think he likes me!”

“I think, you like him too.”

“Of course I do! He’s my son…I have a son.”

 

_I have a son!_ Tears ran down Lotor’s face. His tears made his son cry.

 

“Oh no, look what I’ve done! Allura, what do I do?!”

“Why are you looking at me?! I don’t know. You’re the one that read the books!”

 

Melenor, who had been cleaning up, walked over to help. She took the baby and gently rocked him. The baby stopped his welling and went to sleep. She handed the baby back to Lotor and smiled.

 

“Try not to make loud noises. It’s also dark now, so the three of you can spend the night. And if you’d like, my mother will be back in a week. Come back then and she can give your child a more thorough look.”

 

Allura smiled and thanked Melenor.

 

“Thank you. And I should have mentioned it before, but the truth is we don’t have any money. But if there is anyway we can repay your kindness-”

“Actually there is! More people then I expected have visited me during my mother’s absence. I’m nearly all out of herbs, but my mother took our only horse. Do you think you could lend me yours tomorrow morning?”

“Of course.”

“Then that’s settled! I’ll retire now to my room, but don’t be afraid to wake me if you need any help with your newborn.”

 

Lotor brushed back his son’s hair with his fingers and using his saliva, he gave his baby a hairstyle that looked similar to his own.

 

“Thank you, but I think we can handle it from here.”

 

After they all wished each other good night, Melenor left. Allura sighed and reached for her baby. Lotor moved away, just an inch from her reach.

 

“Let me hold him a little longer. You already had him for a deca-phoeb.”

“Don’t remind me! Being pregnant was the worst experience of my life! I’m never doing that again.”

“What?! But my love, I want to have at least three more!”

 

Allura gasped.

 

“Three more! You’re crazy. Not long ago, you were panicking over just one.”

 

Lotor gave her a big grin and cuddled up next to his wife.

 

“Things have changed. I say we make another child right now.”

“I just gave birth!”

“And you look so beautiful covered in sweat and with your face so flushed and plump.”

 

Allura took her baby and shoved Lotor away.

 

“No.”

“But-”

“One more word and your sleeping on the floor.”

 

Lotor groaned and rested his head on his wife’s shoulder. _I guess one is fine._

 

That night, neither Lotor nor Allura slept. The baby consistently kept them up. He wanted to be held, he needed to be changed, or he was hungry. Finally, he fell asleep as the sun rose.

 

“Allura, I take it all back. Let’s never have another child again.”

“Agreed.”

 

Melenor knocked on their door.

 

“I’m coming in!”

 

Sinclair instantly woke up. _Oh great!_

 

Melenor served them breakfast and apologized for waking the baby.

 

“Sorry about that! But I’ll be out of your hair for a while. Like we agreed upon yesterday, I’m taking your horse to town to buy some herbs. I’ll try not to take too long. Feel free to eat as much food as you like. I’m sure you two will need it.”

“Thank you for your kindness.”

“It’s nothing! Besides, I just get a good feeling about you two. Must be because you’re both so cute together.”

 

She laughed and was about to leave but then stopped.

 

“That reminds me! I’ve been having trouble with the king of trolls. Don’t let him in if he comes by. I payed a witch to put up a protection spell on the house. So you two and your baby should have nothing to worry about.”

 

After giving them her warning, she left. Baby Sinclair also fell back to sleep. Leaving a tired Lotor and Allura to watch over him.

 

“He’s so handsome. Look at his little ears.”

“Allura, I will never understand your fascination with ears.”

“You don’t have to. Just go get some rest while I watch the baby.”

“No, you’re the one that needs to sleep. The labor you went through must have been exhausting.”

 

Allura yawned and rested on Lotor’s chest.

 

“True, but will you be alright without me.”

 

Lotor picked up his wife and laid her down on the bed. He caressed her face.

 

“I’ll do my best.”

 

Without another word, Allura fell asleep. Lotor sat on a chair near the bassinet Sinclair slept in. _Now all I have to do is try not to sleep._ Suddenly, A loud banging noise came from the front door. The baby and Allura both woke up. _Great!_ _What is it now?!_

Lotor marched outside to see who had woken his family. He gasped when he saw who it was.

 

“I am Zarkon, the troll king. Who the hell are you?!”

 

“Lower your voice! My newborn and wife are sleeping.”

“What?! Don’t tell me you’re Melenor's new mate!”

“No, of course not. My heart only belongs to my sleeping queen, Allura.”

“I see, you must be one of her patients. Well, move aside, so I may wait for Melenor.”

“No way! She spoke of you before. That you have been harassing her for months. She wants nothing to do with you. Go away, you stalker!”

 

Zarkon’s troop didn’t like the way Lotor spoke to their king. They became rowdy but Zarkon silenced them with a wave of his hand. He dismounted his horse, walked over to Lotor, took off his helmet, and then… he cried.

Lotor was so shocked, he just stood their, as his father cried into his shoulder. The prince looked at the troops for help, but they all cried too!  _This is_ _by far_ _the weirdest reality yet! We are on earth for goodness sake! Why is this happening?!_

Lotor noticed one of Zarkon’s soldiers motioning for him to pat Zarkon’s back. So he did. Zarkon cried louder.

 

“Enough! You will wake my baby!”

“Oh right, go ahead and gloat that you have a wife and baby, while I have nothing but a broken heart!”

 

Lotor groaned in frustration.

 

“You are Zarkon, are you not?! A proud great warrior.”

“Y-Yes.”

“Then don’t cry like this! Accept her rejection and move on.”

“No! No way, never! She will be mine. I just have to crush this mysterious barbarian she left me for.”

“Fine, I don’t care. Just do that else where!”

 

Zarkon was about to whine some more, but then a thunder bolt hit the floor. Everyone turned to the witch that cast the spell.

 

“I am Honerva, the dark elf sorceress. Who dares intrude in the home of my beautiful beloved?!”

 

_Oh great! So Now this is happening!_

 

“Beloved?! Are you the one that stole Melenor’s heart from me?!”

“Stole her?! She was never yours to begin with, you ugly troll.”

“How dare you! I challenge you to a duel to the death!”

“Fine by me!”

 

Lotor couldn’t stand the madness anymore. He ran in between then and yelled.

 

“STOP! My wife is asleep! You two need-” He stopped when he noticed Allura by the door, with Sinclair in her arms.

 

“Allura… I, uh-”

“It’s alright. I’m already caught up thanks to everyone’s screaming. Let’s just all talk this out, so we can-”

 

Honerva walked over to Allura and touched her face.

 

“Melenor?”

“No, no. I’m Allura, just a traveling paladin that happens to look a lot like her!”

 

Zarkon pushed Lotor aside to get a better look at Allura.

 

“Incredible! This will solve all our problems. I take this woman and you can take Melenor.”

 

Lotor tried to speak but Honerva spoke first.

 

“Why must I have Melenor?! I want this new one. It comes with a child.”

“I saw her first!”

“You saw her the same moment I saw her!”

“Did not-”

 

Lotor erupted in anger.

 

“Do not speak to my wife, Allura, like some sort of object! She’s mine!”

 

Zarkon raised his hand!

 

“I got it! We will fight to the death to see who will have Allurat.”

 

Allura grimaced.

 

“It’s Allura.”

“Whatever. Witch and bard, do you two agree?”

 

Honerva smiled. She and Zarkon turned to a confused Lotor.

 

“Wait, you think I’m a bard? Is it the hair?”

“Then it’s settled. My knights, do not interfere.”

 

Lotor sighed.

 

“I guess I have no choice. Allura, do not-”

 

Allura had already gone back inside the house. Lotor went after her.

 

“You’re not going to cheer me on?!”

“I’m changing the baby.”

“Oh, the little one has soiled himself again? Let me do it.”

“It’s fine, just try to get rid of your parents. I want to sleep!”

“Right, of course! I will fight for our family and destroy any obstacle that comes our way. I-”

“Yes, yes, I understand. Just go!”

 

Lotor nodded and went outside. He was ready to fight but the battle had already started without him. So, he just stood there and watched. Honerva and Zarkon we’re so enthralled in their fight, that they ignored Lotor completely. In fact, the two combatants were having a wonderful time.

 

“You are so fast for being so large.”

“And you are so powerful for being so beautiful.”

 

Soon, they weren’t fighting at all. They were just running around each other, skipping and flirting. At the end, they decided to be with each other instead. They were long gone when Melenor came home.

 

“Did anything happen while I was gone?”

 

Lotor frowned.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.”


	15. Three Deca-phoebs: Cat Show

“Come on, open up.”

 

Lotor tired to feed his child a spoonful of food goo. Sinclair tightly closed his mouth and stretched his head as far away as possible. Allura sighed.

 

“You have to make the ship noises.”

“He is already one deca-phoeb old! He doesn’t need silly noises to eat.”

 

Sinclair sniffed and sadly stared up at his father with his big watery eyes.

 

“Fine, you win! Here comes the space ship!”

 

Lotor made silly sounds as he zoomed the spoon all around his baby’s face. Sinclair giggled and happily opened his mouth.

 

“Space ships don’t even sound like that! Allura, we are feeding our child misinformation!”

“The real problem is feeding our child. I’ve just finished taking inventory and our food supply is low.”

“Again, so soon?!”

“Well we do have two adults, a baby, a cat, a lion, and a horse to feed.”

“Hmm, you do make a good point. I guess it’s back to planet Wera.”

“I’m afraid not, I’ve already checked the star maps for that area. There is no planet Wera in this reality.”

 

Lotor tried to think of another solution, until he heard a loud CLANG! He turned around and saw his son covered in food goo and the food bowel thrown to the floor. When Sinclair noticed his father glaring at him, he started to cry.

 

“Yes, you better cry! I turned around for one tic and-”

“Lotor, don’t yell at him!”

 

Allura comforted her son and cleaned him up.

 

“But my queen, we were just talking about not wasting food and there he goes and waste what little we have left.”

“He’s just a baby! He doesn’t understand us.”

“Oh, but he can understand when he’s in trouble! Ragnar, come here and clean up this mess.”

 

The large lion heard it’s name and happily trotted over. As soon as he saw the food on the floor, he licked it all up and then tried to lick up any remaining residue off the baby. Sinclair joyfully squealed as Ragnar came close to him, with his mouth wide open. Allura pulled her baby away.

 

“No, not the baby!”

“Allura, there is no need to push Ragnar away. He knows not to harm the child. He’s a good boy.”

“No, he’s not! Just look at our table. He chewed off one of the legs! He’s worse than Jaga. Strangely enough, the horse is the only one that behaves around here.”

“You shouldn’t play favorites.”

“Where is Jaga anyways?”

 

Lotor turned on his tracker and lead Allura to the playroom. Jaga, their Altean cat, was lying on the couch watching TV.

Lotor had bought the TV a deca-phoeb ago, after reading about their uses as babysitters for young children. After modifying it, the Television was then able to pick up satellite waves from near by planets. It was also constantly on.

That was because Ragnar loved pushing the buttons. It became his favorite activity to do while on the ship.

 

“It's turned on to the nature channel again?”

“It is Ragnar’s favorite.”

“Well how about we change it to the news and see what kind of planets are near by.”

 

Lotor flipped through the channels but stopped when he saw something he liked.

 

“Allura, look at this! An exotic cat show will be on planet Puig. We can enter Jaga.”

 

Jaga sat on the couch, licking herself, as baby Sinclair slowly crawled towards her.

 

“Lotor, I know you really like your cat, but wouldn’t Ragnar be a better choice for the show. He is one of a kind.”

“And also an idiot, you said so yourself.”

“I did not use those words! But yes he is a little slow at times… But he’s most certainly handsome. You might actually have a chance of winning if you enter him.”

“… very well. To planet Puig!”

 

After signing up Ragnar and learning the rules, Lotor spent the rest of the evening trying to teach him simple tricks.

 

“Lotor, can you watch Sinclair as well? I got a job at a nearby construction site.”

“You did?! Of course! My son, prepare to watch your father do the impossible and teach this great buffoon how to sit on command.”

 

Sinclair clapped his hands and cheered as his father sat him next to Ragnar. After Allura left, Lotor began his lessons. He showed Ragnar a fish goo ball. His favorite snack. The lion instantly tried to go for it, but Lotor wrestled him down.

 

“Calm down! You only get it if you sit on command. Alright, so sit… I said sit. SIT!”

 

The cat only looked at him confused.

 

“You have to sit, like the child. See, Sinclair is sitting and he will get a treat.”

 

Lotor handed Sinclair the fish ball. The baby tried to give it to Ragnar but his father stopped him. Not knowing what else to do, he put it in his mouth. He liked it. Ragnar whined.

 

“You can get one too if you listen. Now up.”

 

He used his hands to motion for him to rise. Ragnar only pouted. Sinclair, on the other hand, stood up and tugged at his fathers pants for attention.

 

“Huh? Oh, right. Here you go.”

 

Sinclair got another fish ball. Ragnar gasped and rolled on the floor, throwing a tantrum.

 

It was late at night when Allura came back from her job.

 

“Allura, Allura! Come quick and see my results!”

 

Allura watched as Lotor showed off the new tricks he taught Sinclair. He could now sit, stand, roll over, and wag his behind on command. Allura was not amused. She grabbed her child and scolded her husband.

 

“Don’t treat him like an animal!”

“It’s not like that! It was all an accident. I would never belittle our child.”

 

Allura sighed as little baby Sinclair blew a bubble with his saliva, laughed, and yawned.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scream. I’m just very tired. I’m sure you are too. Lets go to bed. You can finish your training tomorrow.”

“… Actually, the contest is tomorrow.”

“What?!”

“Honestly, I’m lucky I was even able to talk myself in.”

“Uh, you and your silver tongue!”

“No need to worry, my love. As you well know, I’m a persistent man. I will teach this feline in no time. Until then, I’m afraid you’ll have to sleep without me.”

 

Allura kissed her husband and then held Sinclair up to kiss his father's cheek.

 

“Don’t wake me up when you come to bed.”

 

The next morning, Allura woke up to Lotor groaning. She looked over and saw her son pulling on his father’s hair for attention. Allura tried not to laugh.

 

“Let your father rest a little longer, Sinclair.”

 

She and her baby made breakfast and were nearly done eating when Lotor finally came out.

 

“You didn’t wait for me?”

“Well I have to eat. I have to get back to the job site in less then a varga.”

“What? But who will watch Sinclair during the cat show?”

“What time’s the show?”

“Not til sunset.”

“Then I’ll leave early. I’m off.”

 

She wished her husband good luck and left. At the show, Ragnar struggled with his leash.

 

“Stop that.”

 

Lotor placed Sinclair onto Ragnar’s back. The baby messaged the lion for a bit. Ragnar purred. He enjoyed it very much, until Sinclair started chewing on his big cat’s ears.

 

“What are you doing?! Stop that… But speaking of ears, where is your mother?”

 

Allura was lost. Lotor had forgotten to give her the address and to turn on his communication link. Jaga rested on her shoulders and meowed into her ear.

 

“I brought you, so you may see your son in the show, not so you may yell at me!”

 

Back at the show, Lotor was beginning to worry, until he saw Allura in the crowd. He walked towards her but then instantly realized his mistake. This wasn't his Allura. This Allura was a young teenager!

 

“Oh, what a cute baby!”

 

Sinclair, not noticing the difference, happily squealed at the site of her and started crying when Lotor stopped walking.

 

“Ah, why’s he crying?!”

“Well, he misses his mother, who is a tad late and you happen to look at lot like her.”

“Oh, then maybe I can take care of him until she arrives! You can’t hold a crying baby while showing your cat.”

“No, I would hate to trouble you. It would ruin your experience at the show.”

“I didn’t even want to come here! I hate cats. I’m a mice person. But as a princess, my father makes me come to these events. But I think he really just wants me to get away from my boyfriend.”

“I see… well if it’s not too much of a trouble.”

“It’s not! I love helping others. Plus, I don’t know why but, I really want to hold him.”

 

Lotor smiled.

 

“Then please take good care of my son. I’ll be right here if you need me and I’m sure my wife is on her way. She’s the one that looks like you, only a bit older.”

 

Lotor went back to the show ring and went on with the show. Even though Ragnar got many points deducted for his lack of obedience, so did all the other cats at the show. Near the end, only five cats remained. One of which was Ragnar. It was at that point that Allura arrived with Jaga.

When she saw Lotor without her baby, she nearly jumped into the ring to confront her husband, but Jaga jumped off her and led her to her baby.

 

“There you are! I was so worried! Come here my precious little one.”

 

Baby Sinclair looked up at his mother and then looked back at the younger woman he sat on. He kept looking back and forth and back and forth. He was so confused, he cried.

His mother picked him up and rocked him.

 

“It’s OK. It’s me.”

“Wow, we really do look alike! You could totally pass for my mom.”

“I’m not that old!”

 

Back at the ring, the judges were announcing their finial decision.

 

“Today we have been honored by many beautiful creatures, but I think we can all agree that one stands out among the rest, one is truly more spectacular than the others. And that is… the tabby from earth! Congratulations to the happy owner, Miss Ina Leifsdottir!”

 

Everyone cheered, except Lotor. _This was_ _rigged_ _!_ Ina was about to grab her trophy, when the judge snatched it back.

 

“Wait! What is this?!”

 

The judge ran to the side of the ring, where Allura, Sinclair, and Jaga sat.

 

“An Altean Cat!? Never have I seen one this docile and with this coloration. So otherworldly, so majestic, so unique! This cat wins! Congratulations!”

 

Everyone cheered as Allura and Sinclair accepted the grand prize. Everyone except Lotor. _Really?!_

 

Later that night, Lotor was still brooding about his defeat.

 

“I never get to win.”

“Don’t be like this. Your cat won!”

“But I was showing Ragnar! Ragnar should have won.”

“We still got the prize. That’s all that matters.”

“Yeah, a payed vacation to planet Bii-boh to see Voltron on ice. Some great mystery prize!”

“Sinclair will love it!”

“… I suppose.”

 

Sinclair crawled into his father’s lap and smiled up at him. Allura leaned on Lotor’s shoulder and grabbed his hand.

 

“Are you not happy? Even with your loving wife and child.”

“Of course I am! You two mean everything to me!…I’m sorry for sulking. Let’s go and enjoy ourselves on planet Bii-boh… while watching Bore-tron on ice.”

 

Ragnar roared triumphantly.

 

“You’re not coming!”

 

Not knowing he was being scolded, he tried to snuggle with his family, nearly laying on the baby.

 

“Bad cat!”

 

Quintants later, they vacationed on planet Bii-boh. Lotor, being the only one that spoke the language, had to do all the translating. After the Voltron ice show, which was about a pride of colorful lions who liked to dance, they went to the zoo.

 

“Look Sinclair! That is a baby weblum. They are very important for the welling being of the universe.”

 

Sinclair squealed louder than he had ever squealed before.

 

“Allura, I think he really likes it!”

“Well, it is kind of cute… if you squint your eyes.”

“Let’s get one!”

“L-Lotor! You can’t be serious.”

“Sinclair demands it.”

“No he does not!”

“But it’s so small, and we can feed it rocks. It’s the perfect pet.”

“It will grow to the size of a planet! And he already has many pets.”

“Those are mine.”

 

She groaned.

 

“Enough, we are not getting a weblum and that’s final!”

“Fine, fine, I know when I have lost. Perhaps the gift shop has a toy in it’s figure.”

 

They went to the gift shop and Lotor bought Sinclair a stuffed baby weblum. Sinclair squeezed it tightly and it became his new favorite toy. Later at lunch, he even tried feeding it. Allura laughed at the whole scene.

 

“Doesn’t he look happy? See, we didn’t need to get a real one.”

“Hmm… I guess you were right. I should probably put this back.”

“Huh?”

 

Lotor lifted his cloak and the baby weblum from earlier wiggled in his arms. Allura angrily whispered in his ear.

 

“Why are we together again?!”

“Don’t say that! It’s because you love me…and the way I am willing to go to all length to make my family happy.”

“No, that can’t be it. Hmm, It must be those ears.”

 

Lotor whined and kissed his wife’s hand.

 

“Is that really the only reason you love me, my queen?”

 

Lotor’s sad eyes tug on Allura’s heart. She could never stay mad at him for long.

 

“No, I think we both know the real reason I love you.”

“Remind me.”

“Oh let’s see… our shared interests, your intellect, strength, kindness, fearlessness, your other pleasing features, and the way you put me first and respect me and my decisions… except for my decisions on pets and motorbikes that is!”

“Haha! I forgot about those.”

“Well I didn’t.”

 

Lotor smiled and wrapped an arm around his wife.

 

“I will make it up to you.”

“No need.”

 

Allura rested her head on her husband’s shoulder.

 

“You already have.”

 

They happily cuddled, totally unaware that both the weblum and their child had wondered away. Luckily, Ragnar, who had sneaked off the ship, located the child (who had fallen into the bear enclosure) and returned him to his parents.

 

“Ragnar, what are you doing here!? And why is the baby in your mouth?! Bad cat, bad cat!”

 

Not knowing that Ragnar had rescued their child, they scolded the lion. Sinclair mimicked his parents and scolded him as well. Then he hugged that cat and said his first word.

 

“Ragnar!”

 

The lion happily gave the baby a very wet lick of gratitude. Allura and Lotor were both thrilled at Sinclair saying his first word, and super jealous and envious of Ragnar. Overall, it was a great trip. Also, they forgot all about the baby weblum that waddled away. It escaped from the zoo and was never heard from again.


	16. Seven Deca-phoebs: Mermaids and More

Sinclair loved living in space and exploring different realities with his family. His father would teach him academics and swordsmanship, while his mother would teach him how to fly a ship and use alchemy. Both his parents spoiled him with lots of attention and shiny things. And to top it all off, he had a pet cat, horse, and lion. In his mind, he had the perfect life. But all that changed on his fifth birthday.

 

“May we talk?”

 

Lotor and Allura had been acting weird for quintants. They whispered among themselves and had been nice… too nice. For instance, when Sinclair stole his father’s sword and accidentally broke a ceiling lamp, no one got mad. And when he was caught sleeping during his lessons, his parents just let it slide. It was starting to freak him out. So he finally decided to confront them.

 

“Why are you two acting so weird?”

“What?”

“Is this some form of new punishment? Because, I don’t get it.”

 

His parents laughed, making Sinclair even more confused and angry. He pouted and waited for them to speak. Lotor answered him.

 

“Sinclair, our minds have just been preoccupied.”

“With what?!”

“Good news, No, Grand news!”

“What is it?!”

 

Lotor looked at Allura and they both smiled. They sat in front of Sinclair and Allura hugged her little boys hand.

 

“We’re having another baby.”

“My son, you’re going to be a brother!”

 

Sinclair was devastated. He pulled back his hand.

 

“No, I don’t want this! Get rid of it!”

“W-we can’t do that!”

“So, you just decided this without me!?”

 

Allura looked at Lotor confused. She was not expecting that reaction at all. Lotor tried to reason with his son, but he only made matters worse.

 

“We didn’t decide this! It was more of a happy accident, like you.”

“I was an accident?”

“Oh… I thought you knew.”

 

Allura sighed and took over.

 

“Sinclair, I know this is new and new things can be scary. But having a sibling is wonderful!”

“No it’s not! How would you know?! You don’t have one!”

“… No, but I wanted one.”

 

Sinclair stomped his feet and screamed in his mother’s face.

 

“WELL, I DON’T WANT ONE! YOU’RE BEING SELFISH!”

 

Lotor didn’t like the way Sinclair spoke to his mother. He grabbed his son’s shoulder and raised his voice.

 

“DO NOT TALK TO YOUR MOTHER THAT WAY!”

 

Lotor had never yelled at his son like that before. And the look of devastation and fear in his son’s eyes broke his heart.

 

“I…”

 

Lotor didn’t know what to say. Sinclair cried and ran off to his room. For the rest of the evening, he refused to come out. That night, Lotor sulked on his bed, as Allura brushed her hair.

 

“You’re not going to shower?”

“He hates me.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

“My son, whom I love, he hates me.”

 

Allura sighed and started undoing Lotor’s braid. When Sinclair was three, Allura taught him how to braid hair. After that, he would constantly braid everyone’s hair for phoebs (this included the horse). But after he got tired of it, Allura took over braiding her and Lotor’s hair. She loved the way he looked with his hair pulled back.

 

“He doesn’t hate you.”

“Yes he does, and it’s your fault. I told you he wasn’t ready.”

 

Allura lightly tugged on his hair.

 

“You’re the one that yelled at him.”

 

Lotor grimaced and collapsed onto his pillow.

 

“I’m just as bad as my father.”

“No you’re not! Now sit up so I can brush your hair.”

 

He let out a heavy sigh and sat up.

 

“I promised myself that I would be different. That I would give him everything he wanted, that he would never suffer!”

“Lotor, that’s impossible. No matter how much you want too, you can’t give him a perfect life. That doesn’t exist.”

“Then why even have children, if they’re only going to feel pain?”

“You tell me, You’re the one that got me pregnant.”

“… That was a joint effort.”

 

Allura laughed and snuggled next to her husband. She kissed his hand and placed it on her heart.

 

“I guess it was… Lotor, I hate to see you like this. Perhaps, I can soothe your pain?”

“… That would be most appreciated.”

 

Before they could continue any further, a knock on their door surprised them.

 

“Mother?… Father?”

 

Lotor and Allura got out of bed and opened the door.

 

“Sinclair, what’s wrong? Did you have a bad dream?”

“No… I, I just wanted to say I’m sorry for yelling.”

 

He wiped away a tear, but another one replaced it. Allura hugged her son.

 

“It’s alright.”

“So… you-you’re not mad? You don’t hate me?”

 

Lotor was taken aback. He brought both Allura and Sinclair into his arms.

 

“Never! I could never hate you. We love you.”

“I love you TOO!”

 

He cried and hugged his family back. The next day, he woke up to the smell of juniberry waffles. His favorite.

 

“Sinclair, we were talking and we decided-”

“You’re not going to have the baby!” He happily cheered.

 

“NO, we’re still having the baby.”

“Oh…” His smile fell.

 

“BUT, we understand that you’re upset and want to cheer you up!”

“… I’m listening.”

“So instead of lessons this morning, how about you pick the next planet we explore. And we’ll do whatever you want. When the baby comes, you’ll have to share us. But for now, you’re still an only child. So let’s have some fun.”

 

Sinclair got a little happier but he still had a lingering feeling of dread. He tried to push it away as he thought of a place.

 

“Let’s go to earth, to the Galaxy Garrison. I want to see mother’s friends. The ones she’s always talking about.”

 

Earth had been a planet Allura had been purposely avoiding. She wanted to keep it a surprise for Sinclair, for when they finally reached their true reality. But, she was a woman of her word.

 

“Alright, earth it is! But remember, this is not my earth or my friends. This is another version of them.”

“Yay! Can we go now!”

“Yes, lets!”

 

After breakfast, they all went to the cockpit and flew to earth. Luckily it wasn’t too far away.

 

“Here we are. This is earth.”

“It’s so blue!”

“Yes… Wait, there’s no land!”

 

This earth was covered in water. All land masses were submerged. Lotor frowned.

 

“Looks like you’ll have to pick someplace else.”

 

Allura shook her head.

 

“No need, the sensors are still picking up organic life. Let’s go in and take a look. We can wear our space suits under water.”

 

To the untrained eye, Lotor was calm, but to his knowing wife, he was very displeased.

 

“Lotor, what’s wrong?”

“… The Galra are a tough strong race, but they don’t do so well in water.”

“Well then it’s a good thing you’re only half.”

“Yes but I can’t swim… very well.”

 

Allura giggled. Her proud husband hated showing any weakness in front of them.

 

“Father, I can teach you!”

“That is unnecessary!… But thank you.”

 

His anxiety reached a new high when they submerged into the water and hit the sea floor. Allura and Sinclair on the other hand were thrilled with what they saw. A whole city under water! In that earth, the species all evolved into half fish like hybrids, mermaids!

 

“This is amazing! Husband look, a cat fish. You love cats.”

“What’s a fish again?”

“Come and see!”

 

Sinclair ran to his father and pulled him to the window.

 

“Father, father! I want to go out there! I want to pet the fish.”

“Very well, go but stay close to your mother.”

“You’re not coming?”

 

Sinclair made that face. The face of a sad child, with big sad eyes. It was very effective against his father. He lost instantly.

 

“Of course I’m going! I would never dream of anything else!”

 

They all suited up and left the ship. Lotor hated it. His only consolation prize, was that he got to hold onto Allura’s hand for most of the trip. Even after he figured out how to manage on his own, he pretend to struggle, so he could still hold onto his wife’s hand. He didn’t fool her one bit, but she let him get away with it. _Oh, he’s so silly,_ _he could’_ _ve_ _just asked_ _!_

 

“Mother, earth looks even better than I imagined!”

“No, no, Sinclair! My earth is different. Imagine this city but no water and the people the same waist up but with legs waist down.”

“Hmm, I like this earth better.”

 

Sinclair swam off but then stopped and pointed to a large base far off in the distance.

 

“Is that the Galaxy Garrison?”

“It sure looks like it… but I can’t be sure from here.”

“Then let’s go!”

 

Allura grabbed her son and activated her jet pack. Lotor, who had been petting a cat fish, noticed his family leaving and panicked.

 

“Wait for me!”

 

At the Galaxy Garrison, Lotor and his family joined a group and got a tour of the facility.

 

“This is boring. How about we break away from the group and have some fun in the restricted zones?”

“Father, shhh! They’re talking.”

 

Lotor folded his arms and stayed silent during the rest of the tour. At the end, everyone was taken to an auditorium and Miss Katie Holt swam in.

 

“Thank you all for coming to our open house today. We especially would like to thank all the space explorers that came to visit our planet. Hopefully, you could see that earth is more than just a vacation destination, but also a power house of technology. Now, is there any questions?”

 

Sinclair raised his hand.

 

“Yes, boy in the back.”

 

He nervously cleared his throat.

 

“What’s it like having a brother?”

 

Everyone laughed. Lotor and Allura shielded their embarrassed faces. Katie smiled and quieted everyone down.

 

“That’s a great question. And the answer is… having a brother is horrible. They can bully you, take your stuff and make your life a living hell.”

 

Everyone gasped. Lotor and Allura gave each other worried looks.

 

“OR, it can be the exact opposite. They can be kind, generous, and become your best friend, like mine.”

 

Katie winked at her brother, who was sitting near the exit. He waved back.

 

“So, it’s up to you, as the eldest, to forge whatever kind of relationship you want with them. Does that answer your question?”

 

Sinclair thought about everything she said.

 

“But do you ever wish you were an only child?”

“Never.”

 

Later that night, Sinclair helped his parents decorate one of the empty rooms for the new baby.

 

“Does the baby really need to take my old stuff?”

“You don’t need this bassinet anymore, Sinclair.”

“You don’t know that. What if I grow smaller?”

“Children don’t grow smaller.”

 

He huffed and sat in a corner. Lotor opened a crate and found an old drawing.

 

“Look here! My, my, you were such a bad artist! You must have been two when you drew this.”

 

Sinclair looked at the drawing.

 

“Mother drew that.”

“HAHAha, did she now?!”

 

Allura glared at her husband and Lotor tried his best to stifle his laughter.

 

“Well then how about you and I paint a mural on the wall? Could be fun.”

“… That does sound like fun, but what do we paint?”

“Whatever you want.”

“Then… can we paint Voltron. The ship my grandfather made. I never seen it before, but mother said it’s the most amazing ship ever.”

“… That’s a stupid idea.”

“No it’s not! Mother, father’s being mean again!”

 

Allura rolled her eyes and turned to her husband.

 

“Lotor, it’s not a stupid idea.”

“Yes it is! Just like when he had the bright idea to put rocks up his nose.”

 

Sinclair gasped.

 

“I was curious!”

“Curious about what? On how you could give your father a heart attack?!”

 

Allura sighed and sat between the two.

 

“Enough!”

“Sinclair started it.”

“Oh Lotor! And how did he do that?”

“He wants to paint a mural of Voltron on the wall, instead of the far superior Sincline beast I built! With your help, may I add.”

 

Allura rolled her eyes. _So this is the reason_ _he’s behaving this way?_ _!_

 

“Father, we can paint your ship too.”

“… If that is what you want.”

“Yes, and Sin-tron and the Atlas, and a weblum and Ragnar and-”

 

Sinclair listed all the things he loved and things he wanted to see. A smirk appeared on Lotor’s face.

 

“That a fine list! We’ll paint all those things.”

“And can you make sure mother doesn’t help. I want it to look nice.”

 

Lotor laughed even louder than before, while Allura pouted.

 

“Alright, time for bed.”

“No, not yet mother! One of the mer-humans told me tonight, on the television, they are playing Nightmare on Seaweed Street! I want to watch it!”

“No way! It will give you nightmares.”

“No it won’t.”

“Son, it’s in the title!”

“You’re just scared. Father, you’ll watch it with me, won’t you?”

 

Lotor placed his hand on his son’s head and messed with his hair.

 

“Of course.”

“Lotor!”

“My love, our son is already five. He can handle this, I promise.”

 

Allura sighed but gave in. Truth be told, she wanted to see the movie too! She loved scary movies. So all three watched the movie together.

 

“That was fun! What did you think, Lotor?”

“Boring, honestly. The plot was mildly intriguing but the actors were so flat. Don’t you agree Sinclair?”

 

Sinclair hugged his blanket tightly. He was frightened. Allura looked at him and instantly knew.

 

“Sweet heart, did it scare you?”

 

Sinclair hesitated. Like his father, he hated to be proven wrong.

 

“No mother! Not one bit! OK, Love you both, good night!”

 

He ran to his room. But after laying awake in bed for nearly a varga, he gave into the truth. He couldn’t sleep! He went to his parent’s room and knocked on their door. Lotor answered it.

 

“What’s wrong?”

“Can I sleep with you and mother tonight?”

“Oh… well you could but then your mother would think you were frightened by the movie.”

“I was not! I’m not scared.”

“Good, good. Because if you were, your mother would say I told you so. And I can’t have that.”

“But father-”

“You’ll understand when you get married. Good night son.”

 

Lotor quickly closed the door and went back to his bed.

 

“Was that Sinclair?”

“Who?”

“Our son.”

“Oh, no, no, it was Ragnar. He wanted to cuddle with us in bed, but I told him to get lost. I’m afraid, only I will warm your bed tonight.”

“Lotor, I think you’re lying to me again.”

 

Lotor grabbed her arm and showered her with kisses.

 

“Never, my enteral flame of passion.”

 

Allura blushed. _Oh wel_ _l, this will teach Sinclair_ _a good lesson. M_ _other_ _is always right_ _!_

 

On the other side of the door, Sinclair heard his parent’s giggling. He grimaced. _Looks like I’m on my own!_ On his way back to his room, he had the strange feeling that someone was fallowing him. He quickly turned around, but no one was there. Then suddenly, Ragnar pounced on his back.

 

“Ragnar! I don’t want to play-Wait!”

 

He grabbed Ragnar by his mane and tugged him to his room.

 

“You will protect me. Won’t you, Ragnar?”

 

The lion yawned and laid on Sinclair’s bed.

 

“Leave room for me!”

 

He moved over a tiny bit and Sinclair laid next to him.

 

“In a way, you’re like my big brother, aren't you?”

 

The lion snored. He was already fast asleep.

 

“… I’ll be a good brother. I’ll have to be. Because no one else here knows how to take care of children!”

 

And with that realization, he fell asleep.


	17. Eight Deca-phoebs: Twins

Sinclair stared at his two new baby sisters.

 

“For reals, father?! Twins?!”

“Why are you only getting mad at me for?! Your mother’s the one that gave birth to them!”

 

Allura glared at her son and husband from her hospital bed. Having just given birth, she was not in the mood for her family’s bickering.

 

“Lotor, I’m parched. Go find me something to drink. And Sinclair, if you can’t behave, you can wait in the ship with Ragnar.”

 

Lotor gently kissed his wife’s hand.

 

“At once my love!”

 

He quickly left and then immediately came back. He looked at his two new daughters and kissed their tiny feet.

 

“Fear not my little princesses, father will be back soon.”

 

And with that, he was off. Sinclair folded his arms and pouted.

 

“He didn’t say goodbye to me.”

 

Allura rolled her eyes.

 

“He’ll be right back, he didn’t need to say goodbye to anyone.”

“Well it couldn’t hurt.”

“Sinclair, please. The twins just arrived, it’s far too soon for you to get jealous.”

“I’m not jealous! Why should I be jealous!? You love me more, right? I was first!”

 

Allura groaned. Lotor entered the room and handed her a drink. Allura happily took it.

 

“That was fast.”

“Anything for you!”

 

Sinclair tugged at his father’s arm to get his attention.

 

“Father, who do you love the most? Me or the babies?”

“Your mother.”

“That’s not what I asked!”

“Well, who do you love most?”

“Mother.”

 

Lotor pulled his son into his arms and tickled his sides. Sinclair, like his father, was very ticklish.

 

“You little brat!”

“Haha, Father, stop!”

 

Lotor only stopped when the babies started crying. The noise startled Sinclair.

 

“Mother, why are they crying?!”

“They must be hungry, Lotor hand them to me.”

 

He nodded his head and handed her the babies one by one. Then he helped her unbutton her shirt, so she could breast feed the twins. Sinclair watched in horror.

 

“Uhhhh, what are you doing?”

“I’m feeding the babies.”

“That’s gross! They’re eating you!”

“No, I’m feeding them. I produce food for them.”

“What?! Quiznak, you’re a cow!”

 

Allura’s and Lotor’s jaws dropped.

 

“W-where did you learn that word?!”

“Which one? Cow? Or Quiz-”

“Don’t say it again! It’s a naughty word.”

“… but both of you say it all the time.”

“We do not! Lotor, do something about this?!”

 

Lotor smiled and picked up his son. He carried him out the room and sat him down in the waiting area.

 

“Sinclair, your mother is in a lot of stress. She just went through a very long and tiresome labor. I need you to behave.”

“How did they come out?”

“… What?”

“The babies. They were inside of her, right? How did they come out?”

“… magic.”

“Cool.”

“Yes, very cool, but back to what we were discussing, stop stressing out your mother.”

“But I don’t know how not too!”

“It’s easy. Just don’t say anything.”

 

Sinclair frowned and crossed his arms. His father pat his head and they went back in the room. When the babies were done feeding, Allura asked Sinclair if he wanted to hold one of them. He shook his head.

 

“I see… Lotor would you like to-”

“Of course! Come here little Lota!”

“We are not calling her that! Their names are Valayun and-”

“But you said I could name one.”

“Alright, but not Lota! That was the name of the female you from a different reality!”

“Then how about Lora.”

“… Lora’s fine.”

 

Lotor snuggled next to his wife and held Lora. Sinclair sadly looked at his parents and sisters. He felt left out. Allura noticed and asked him to join them on the bed, but he refused.

 

“Sinclair, please.”

“No… I, I don’t want to.”

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine… but I’m a little hungry. I’ll go to the cafeteria.”

“We can have food sent up here.”

“No, I want to go… alone.”

 

She sighed.

 

“You know you can’t.”

“I’m six, mother! I’m old enough.”

“No you’re not.”

 

Lotor cleared his throat.

 

“The cafeteria is only one floor down. Sinclair and I waited there during your labor. It’s filled with nurses and is very safe. He’ll be fine.”

“But-”

“Give him some space, Allura. I mean, how much trouble could he get in a space hospital?”

“… Fine. But come right back after your done.”

 

Sinclair instantly cheered up as his father walked him out the room. Outside, Lotor gave his son a warning.

 

“Sinclair, I’m trusting you to behave. Don’t talk to strangers, don’t wander around, and don’t be a nuisance. I know I spoiled you a lot, but if you disobey me right now, I can promise you the most SEVERE punishment ever given to a boy your age. Do you understand?”

“Yes, father, I’ll be good.”

“Good.”

 

With a final hug, Lotor let his son go. _Everything will be fine. He’ll listen to me._ He didn’t.

 

Instead of going to the cafeteria, Sinclair wondered around the maternity floor. That’s when he saw a familiar face. It was one of Lotor’s ex generals. His father had taught him all about his old friends, but at that moment, he was having difficulty recalling her name.

 

“Um Miss, what’s your name?”

 

The half galra woman looked down at the boy and smiled.

 

“Hey there. My names Ezor. What’s yours?”

“Oh, my name’s Sinclair!”

“Sinclair, that’s a nice name. It reminds me of the emperor's ship, Sincline.”

“Yes, mother says father wanted to name me Sincline, but she said no.”

“Haha! Is that so?”

 

A larger women walked out of the room, holding a baby.

 

“Ezor, what’s the status?”

“Everything is clear. No signs of team Voltron.”

“Great. That’s good news for little Lota, here.”

 

Sinclair looked at the baby and gasped.

 

“Your baby looks just like my sister.”

 

Zethrid laughed.

 

“Yeah, all babies look very similar. But she’s not mine. This little princess belongs to Emperor Lotor and Empress Merla. Though, I wouldn’t mind having one of my own.”

 

She smiled at Ezor, who blushed.

 

“We would never have time for one!”

“We can make time.”

 

Zethrid went back into the room with a wink. Sinclair continued his walk, but stopped when he noticed another familiar face. This time, it was one of his mother’s friends. Again, he could not remember his name.

 

“Uh excuse me sir, but what’s your name?”

“My name is… Pike.”

“No, that’s not it.”

“Huh?! Wah, of course it is! I’m not a secret ninja, here to steal a baby! I’m just Pike a wandering… farmer.”

“… OK.”

“Yeah, great. But since we’re talking, maybe you can help me out.”

“Sure, I don’t see why not.”

“Good. Good. So I hear Empress Merla is here… You wouldn't happen to know which room she’s in, would you?”

“I do!”

“Awesome! Which room is it?”

 

Sinclair told him the room number and then he went outside the hospital to play. Shortly after, Pike came running out with a baby. A key fell out of his pocket. Sinclair picked it up and ran after him. He found him in a dark alleyway with a large man.

 

“I lost the key!”

“Lance are you crazy! Without that key, we’re stuck here!”

 

Sinclair walked over and handed them the key.

 

“You drop this, sir.”

 

Lance reached for the key. He opened the hatch to the blue tiger ship, but started panicking when he heard voices.

 

“I think he went this way!”

 

Sinclair smiled when he heard the familiar voice.

 

“Ezor! Is that you?! It’s me Sinclair!”

 

Lance panicked. He gave Hunk the baby and placed a hand over Sinclair’s mouth.

 

“Quiet kid!”

 

But it was too late. The authorities had heard Sinclair’s voice and had started running to their direction. Lance freaked out and stumbled inside the ship. He quickly started it and they were off. Even with all these hiccups, everything was working out, except for one thing. Sinclair was in the ship with them.

 

“Quiznak, why are you here?!”

“Ooh, that’s a bad word.”

“Yes, I know it is! So why are you here?!”

“You pushed me in.”

 

Hunk frowned and agreed.

 

“Yeah Lance, what’s wrong with you?!”

“Ugh! I must have done it while I was panicking! Can this get any worse!”

 

Sinclair looked out the window and pointed to the ships fallowing them.

 

“Is that worse?”

“YES, that’s very worse!”

“If you want to lose them, let me fly! I’m a real good flier.”

“NO! Just sit over there kid!”

 

Meanwhile, Allura was starting to worry about her son.

 

“He’s been gone for nearly a varga!”

“It’s been twenty dobashes, thirty tops.”

“Maybe you should go after him.”

“He’s fine.”

 

Just then, the television in their hospital room changed to a special announcement. Allura asked Lotor to turn up the volume. He did.

 

“This just came in! The evil organization, Voltron, has kidnapped emperor Lotor’s new born baby girl, Lota, from the space hospital. Currently, the authorities are on hot pursuit.”

 

Allura gasped.

 

“That’s horrible!”

 

The announcement continued.

 

“There’s more! A young galra boy believed to be named Sinclair, has also been abducted along with the baby.”

 

Lotor crushed the remote in his hand.

 

“Excuse me Allura, I’m going to go get our son.”

 

Later, the blue tiger ship landed on a moon.

 

“Hey kid, that was some great flying!”

“Thanks, I told you I was good… but who were those people fallowing us.”

“Bad guys, that’s why I was shooting at them.”

“Oh… that makes sense. But what do we do now?”

 

Just then a large ship appeared above them and a beam dragged them inside. Lance and Hunk panicked.

 

“What is that?!”

 

Sinclair smiled.

 

“It’s Sin-tron! It’s my parents!”

 

Lance and Hunk gulped. When they were inside Sin-tron, they tried to reach for Sinclair, but he had already dismounted and was greeting his father.

 

“Father! Where’s mother?”

“Still at the space hospital. Now stay here while I go deal with our guest.”

“OK!”

 

Lotor took out two bayards and quickly knocked out Lance and Hunk. He also safety retrieved the baby they had stolen. Then he flew to the authorities and handed over the baby, the kidnapper’s ship, and the kidnappers themselves. Luckily, the authorities didn’t give Lotor any trouble, though they did find it odd how similar he looked to their king.

Later, Lotor and Sinclair went back to the space hospital. Allura was thrilled to have her son back.

 

“MY BABY BOY!”

“MY MOTHER!”

 

They hugged and then Sinclair told his parents exactly what had happened. Neither of them were pleased.

 

“So this is all your fault!”

“How was I supposed to know they were baby robbers?! I thought they were your friends, mother.”

“This is a different reality! Lotor, I told you he wasn’t ready to be left alone!”

 

Lotor sighed and put his arm around his son’s shoulder.

 

“Not to worry Allura. We have been too soft on our boy, but that stops now. Boy, prepare yourself, tomorrow you will face the harshest punishment that has ever been thought of.”

 

Sinclair started to sweat. Allura whispered to her husband.

 

“What are you going to do?”

“It’s best you don’t know.”

 

Allura was a bit concerned but then the babies started crying and needed her attention. _I’ll just trust Lotor._

 

The next quintant, Lotor took Sinclair to the space mall. There, they went to a fancy restaurant called The Cake Factory.

Lotor ordered the finest most spectacular cake they had. Sinclair stared at in awe!

 

“So, I’m not in trouble?!”

 

Lotor smiled.

 

“Son, marble at this confectionery wonder before you. Let the smell dwell deep within your nostrils and look upon it’s beauty.”

“It’s smells and looks so good!”

“Yes, now take your fork and take the smallest of bites.”

 

Sinclair dug his fork into the cake but his father stopped him.

 

“No, no, smaller son.”

 

Sinclair wiped the cake piece back onto place and took the smallest piece possible.

 

“Great. Now taste it!”

 

He bit into his piece and gasped.

 

“Father, this is amazing!”

 

He sighed in relief.

 

“I’m glad you like it. Now take another bite.”

 

Sinclair took his fork and got the biggest piece he could managed, but before he could put it in his mouth, his father snatched his fork.

 

“Huh?!”

 

Lotor moved the cake closer to himself.

 

“This is your punishment. You get no more.”

“WHAT?!”

“But that’s not all. Oh if only it were that simple, if only I were so merciful. But No! You also have to watch me eat the whole thing!”

“Father that’s crazy! You can’t eat that whole thing.”

“Watch me!”

“This is too cruel! I want more!”

“Trust me, this is hard on both of us. I don’t even like cake.”

 

Lotor put the fork into his mouth and his eyes widen. A soft moan escaped his lips.

 

“Oh… this is good!”

“FATHER!”

 

Lotor joyfully devoured the cake as Sinclair watched in horror. He almost cried but his father warned him against it.

 

“If you cry, I’m getting more.”

 

Sinclair knew his father wasn’t lying, so he bit back his tears. All the while, the other customers at the shop watched them and made rude comments.

 

“That guy’s such a jerk!”

“Who does that?!”

“Poor kid.”

“Hey, doesn’t that guy look like the emperor?”

 

Later, when they returned home, Sinclair went straight to his mother to complain. Unfortunately for Sinclair, she didn’t have a drop of sympathy for him.

 

“You know Sinclair, when I misbehaved, my nanny would spank me in front of my friends… All your father did was eat cake.”

“And he made me watch!”

 

Allura rolled her eyes and turned to her husband.

 

“Did you bring me any?”

“Of course! I’m not a barbarian.”

 

He handed her a box and she kissed his cheek. Sinclair stared at the box.

 

“Mother, can I-”

“No.”

 

He frowned. He looked at his sisters and sighed.

 

“See, this is what I have to deal with. When you two get older, lets make a truce. There are more of us than there are of them.”

 

The babies giggled. Lotor and Allura smiled. They hugged their son and kissed his cheeks.

 

“No need to start a rebellion. When you're good, you’ll get cake.”

 

Sinclair sighed and hugged his parents back.

 

“OK… I guess.”


	18. Home (part 1)

“Allura, It’s been more than nine and a half deca-phoebs, since we first formed Sin-tron and started our journey.”

“Yes, and it took the lions of Voltron three deca-phoebs before that to locate us. That’s a total of twelve and a half deca-phoebs since I last saw my friends.”

“And in a less then a quintant, you will see them again… Are you excited?”

“Honestly, I’m frightened.”

 

Lotor tried to contain his laughter, so as to not wake his sleeping toddlers.

 

“That can’t be! My wife is no coward.”

“No, I’m not, but… I’m very nervous. What if they don’t care that I came back, or what if they don’t even remember me?”

“No one could forget you.”

 

He caressed her face and smiled lovingly down at her. She blushed.

 

“Lotor, I’m so happy you are here with me. I could never have done this without you.”

“I doubt that. You could do anything.”

“Anything but use Alchemy. When we get back, it will be up to you to restore everyone from the second colony.”

 

He sighed and looked away.

 

“Do you really think I can do it?”

“I know you can! I taught you everything I know.”

 

His smile returned as he went in for a kiss. And at the exact tic their lips were about to meet, the toddlers woke up in tears. The young couple groaned as they went to comfort their children. Allura tried to speak over the girls’ loud wails.

 

“Did you two have a bad dream again?”

“No, they just wanted to ruin our fun!”

“Lotor, don’t be silly.”

“It happens every time! I’m convinced they do this on purpose.”

“It’s not their fault you’re always trying to kiss me.”

 

Lotor tried to hide a smile, but she saw right through him. He sighed again and took both his daughters into his arms.

 

“I think I know the problem, they just want their father all to themselves. You two greedy little things need to learn how to share!”

 

He kissed their foreheads and rocked them to sleep. _Yes, sleep tight my little worlds. In just 11 vargas, our life is about to change._ _For the good, I hope._

 

The next mourning, everyone was crammed into the cockpit to see the final rift be sealed… everyone that is but the horse.

 

“Father, this is unfair to Thayserix.” Sinclair groaned as he pulled on his father’s arm. Lotor rolled his eyes.

 

“Thayserix is a horse! We are not bringing him into the cockpit. It’s bad enough with the lion… why’s he here anyways?!”

 

Allura pouted and pointed to their daughters riding on Ragnar’s back.

 

“Because the twins kept whining and you still can’t say no to them.”

“… I don’t remember that.”

“How convenient.”

 

Sinclair pulled harder on his father’s arm.

 

“Well If they can have Ragnar here, then I want-”

“Son, we’ve already been through this. As a child grows older, they become exponentially less cute in their father’s eyes and therefore have no power over him. I’m afraid your time is up.”

 

Sinclair sniffed loudly and sadly looked up at his father with his big wet watery blue eyes. It was very effective. _Quiznak! I guess my calculations were_ _off_ _._

 

“Very well, the horse may join us.”

“NO HE MAY NOT!”

 

Allura put her foot down and no one said anything more on the subject. Sinclair knew better then to challenge his mother. He moaned and sat back into his chair. Lotor messed with his son’s hair and crouched down next to him.

 

“There, there my son. No need for the long face. How about I let you drive the ship one last time?”

 

Sinclair’s eyes instantly perked up after hearing his father’s words. He turned to his mother to confirm. She said nothing but smiled. _Success!_

 

For the last time, Sin-tron went through the rift and into another reality, their reality, home. After going through, they used everything they had to seal it closed. In less then a dobash, it was done. Their long journey through different realities, space, and time was finally over. Allura couldn’t help but shed a tear. _Everyone, I’m coming_ _home_ _!_

 

“We need to head to Altea at once! I told Lance we would meet them there. He’s going to bring everyone together to welcome us!”

“You mean if he was able to convince them. You did say no one believed him, when he spoke to them about your dream meetings.”

“True, he sometimes doubts it himself, especially when I tell him the crazy adventures we go through. But I trust him. Everything will be alright.”

 

Though Allura said those words, she wasn’t sure if she truly believed them. She trembled with nerves. Lotor held her shaking hands and reassured her that everything would be fine. She hugged her husband and instructed their son to steer towards Altea. _It’s time._

 

When they landed the ship on the magical planet, a large crowd was waiting for them. Allura’s friends were in the very front. Before existing the ship and greeting them, she gave some instruction to her family.

 

“They still think Lotor is… how do I put it nicely?”

“Crazy, evil, uncommonly handsome.”

“…Yes. So I need all of you to stay in here until I smooth things over. Alright?”

“Of course, nothing to worry about my love. We will be very patient.”

 

She took one last long look at her family and then walked outside. Everyone was there, Shiro, Keith, Pidge, Lance, and Hunk. They all had tears in their eyes. They ran towards her with open arms and were all savagely pushed aside by Coran. He wanted to greet her first! He made his way to her and hugged her so tightly Allura struggled to breathe. Everyone was crying. Coran was about to speak, but then suddenly a crying little girl came rushing out of Sin-tron to Allura’s side. It was her daughter, Lora.

Allura instinctively took her toddler into her arms.

 

“What’s wrong my little one?”

“Valayun pulled my hair!”

 

Allura soothed her daughter. Everyone was shocked. Hunk was the first to speak.

 

“Is that… your kid?”

“Yes, she is named Lora.”

“… And who’s the father? I mean I know Lance said some crazy things about you and Lotor, and she does look a lot like him, but that… that’s not true right?”

 

Before she could answer him, Lotor walked out of the ship, running after Valayun. Sinclair was close behind.

 

“Lotor, I thought I told you all to wait inside!”

“I only have two arms, my queen!”

 

As soon as Lotor stepped out of the ship, the whole atmosphere changed. Before, the crowd was cheering. After, it went silent. The Alteans were all happy to see the woman rumored to have saved all of existence and bring back Altea. But no one expected Lotor. The crowd was confused. Some were angry, after hearing rumors about the second colony. Others were happy, not believing the slander about their savior. But most were just confused. They whispered among each other, not knowing what else to do.

Coran step forward and summoned the guards.

 

“Take him away!”

“Coran no!”

“Allura, you can’t be serious! He tried to kill us! And don’t forget his atrocities to the second colony!”

“It’s not what you think. He’s innocent.”

“Do you have any proof?”

“I have Lotor's word, and I believe him.”

“Allura… What did he do to you?”

 

It was no use.  Nothing she said could get through to her former adviser. She started walking towards her husband but Coran quickly grabbed her arm and stopped her. The guards marched towards Lotor and rudely handcuffed him. He didn’t struggle. The children started to cry. Lotor did his best to calm them.

 

“It’s alright! There is no need for tears. This is a mistake. Father will clear it up soon.”

 

Valayun ran to her father’s side and clung to his leg.

 

“Sinclair, take your sister and go to your mother. I’ll be fine.”

 

With tears in his eyes, Sinclair did as he was told. Allura hugged her children and yelled to Lotor as the guards took him away.

 

“I’ll fix this! I’ll see you soon. I-I love you!”

 

Lotor turned back and smiled at her. It was a sad smile that said, I love you too.

 

Later that day, Allura visited Lotor in his cell. She ran to the clear wall that separated them. He placed his hands on the wall and she did the same.

 

“Are you alright? Did they hurt you?!”

“I’m fine, where’s the children?”

“With Lance. I wanted to bring them, but I also didn’t want them to see you like this.”

“I understand.”

“Oh Lotor, this is all my fault. If back then, if only I just listened to you and not provoked you to fight Voltron and-”

“NO! You did nothing wrong. I should have trusted you. I should have told you everything from the very beginning. But blaming each other won’t fix anything now. So, tell me what’s going on.”

 

Allura wiped away a tear.

 

“Everyone from the second colony was brought to Altea by the blades. They’re still in their tubes and alive, but in the exact same state as before. They’re drained and unconscious. They tried many different experiments to save them but have so far been unsuccessful.”

“And they will continue to be so. Only pure quintessence carefully inserted by a trained alchemist can save them. Sin-tron, as we now know, can naturally produce pure quintessence. In one phoeb, when it has fully recovered, I can restore them. Until then, I guess these new accommodations will have to do.”

 

She wanted to break down and cry, but there was still one more important thing she needed to tell her husband.

 

“Lotor, I do have some good news. There is going to be a new addition to our family.”

 

He turned pale.

 

“Please tell me it’s the cat that’s pregnant.”

“The way she’s been behaving since we arrived here, I wouldn’t be surprised if she is.”

“Oh, she found a new lover already?”

“Plenty! It seems Altea is now infested with stray earth cats. She’s having the time of her life. My poor mice, on the other hand, they are very displeased with me bringing home a cat, a lion, … and you.”

“Your rats never did like me.”

“They wanted me to be with Lance. So did Romelle and Hunk and Lance’s family, and so many others. And he’s a very good man really, but I don’t love him that way. I love you. I’ve always loved you. And I wish people could just accept that, and accept that I know what’s best for me.”

 

She sighed and slid down the clear barrier. Lotor sat next to her.

 

“Try not to stress about it. It’s bad for the baby.”

“Easier said than done! But I should get going.”

“Already!? You just got here.”

“I’m afraid I must. The children are very frightened.”

“… I understand. Go, I’ll wait for your return. Forever and always.”

“I’ll try not to be gone that long.”

 

She kissed the wall and Lotor did the same. The barrier was only an inch thick, but their lips felt miles apart. Both of them were too disappointed to move, but the sound of someone clearing their throat made them end their desperate attempt for their partner’s warmth.

 

“Allura, your lion is currently destroying the castle furniture and your children are drawing all over the ballroom walls. I’m afraid if you don’t come back soon, Coran might pull out all of his mustache hair.”

 

Allura groaned and quickly sprinted away. Merla watched her leave and when she was certain she was alone with Lotor, she knelt before him.

 

“My lord, how long I’ve waited for this very moment.”

“… Merla, is that you? You let your hair grow.”

 

She blushed and tears ran down her face.

 

“You remember me. I’m honored.”

“How could I ever forget you? You and Luca were my royal crown makers, were you two not?”

 

Merla thought back to the colony. As a little girl, she and Luca would pick flowers and make them into crowns to give to Lotor. He would proudly wear them for quintants and decreed the girls the best crown makers of the colony. The happy memory brought more tears to Merla’s eyes.

 

“You were always so kind to us.”

“Because you two were always so loyal.”

“Then why didn’t you tell us about the second colony.”

“Because I needed the people I trusted most not by my side, but by my people’s side. It was where you two could do the most good… Tell me, how is Luca?”

“… Dead. A woman claiming to be your mother killed her. Forgive me Lotor, for I have sinned! I trusted her and nearly brought an end to us all! I-I’m so SORRY!”

 

Lotor let her cry it out before speaking.

 

“Merla, you did what you thought was best. It’s alright. Everything’s going to be better now. I promise.”

“Yes! Of course my lord! Now that you are here, you will rule us once more and Altea will-”

“No, I don’t plan on ruling anybody. Now that Allura is back, she will be your queen. You must pledge loyalty to her and do as she says.”

“… But you-”

“Will be very busy raising my many wild children. I’m done playing emperor, all I want is to be with my family.”

“…”

 

Merla stood up and paced the room.

 

“But why her, sir?”

“Pardon?”

“I once offered myself to you but you turned me down. You told me you were not in need of a life partner and yet here you are with a wife and offspring! And you want me to fallow her?!”

“Merla-”

“Coran wants to see you rot in here for eternity, but I know people. I have the codes to get you out of here and an army waiting on my command. We can escape and take over Altea, and if you wish, the Galra and the universe! Only you can lead us to greatness! Only-”

“ENOUGH!”

 

She stopped.

 

“That is not what I want, and I don’t think we have anything further to discuss. You should leave.”

 

Merla wiped away her tears and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one last chapter to go!


	19. Home (part 2)

Twenty quintants past since Lotor was placed into a cell. Allura was his only visitor, but that night he had a special guest.

 

“Father, wake up!”

 

Lotor was a light sleeper and Sinclair’s voice instantly woke him. The Galra prince hadn’t seen his child, or any of his children, since his imprisonment. Therefore he was both shocked and overjoyed.

 

“Sinclair! What are you doing here?!”

“I’m busting you out!”

 

Lotor laughed. His son grimaced in annoyance.

 

“I mean it father! I packed everything we need right here.”

 

Sinclair pointed to his backpack.

 

“Once we figure out how to open this cell, we’ll steal a ship and run away together. Then, when the heats down, we’ll come back for mother and the rest of our family!”

“And how are the twins doing?”

“They miss you, father. I miss you.”

 

Lotor tried to reach for his son’s shoulders but his hands hit the barrier instead.

 

“Sinclair, we can’t run from our problems.”

“But the bad people say their going to keep you here forever.”

“They’re wrong. Once Sin-tron is charged up, I’ll fix everything.”

“But…”

 

Sinclair was on the verge of tears. Lotor wanted to hold his son, but all he could do was watch.

 

“My son, if you want to cry, then do so, but I’d rather we talk instead. Trust me when I say this, I missed you far more than you missed me.”

“No, I missed you more!”

“Haha! Come Sinclair, tell me about your new life here. Do you like it?”

“It’s the worst! Mother says I have to go to this thing called school and there are so many rules there! It’s like a child prison.”

“You must like something. Tell me some good news.”

“Hmm… Oh! Jaga is going to have kittens again!”

“I’ve heard. Do you know who the father is?”

“No one does. But mother said we can’t keep any of the kittens.”

“Don’t worry about that, I’ll change her mind.”

 

Sinclair slowly started to cheer up.

 

“Good. Because mother already promised them to like eight different people.”

“What?! Who?”

“Uhhh, I don’t remember their names. Most of them are her friends and one of them was your old general, Acxa.”

“… I guess she can have one.”

“Yeah, Keith got so mad! He said, the blades can’t have a cat, because they have a wolf. Oh father, his wolf is so cool and huge! I want one just like that.”

“You do? Then it’s yours!”

“Awesome! You’re the best!”

“Yes, yes, I know.”

 

Lotor smiled to himself. _It should be simple enough, how hard could_ _acquiring_ _a space wolf be? The hard part will be conceiving Allura_. While Lotor mulled over that thought, Sinclair looked around his father’s cell. His eyes brightened up when he spotted a game console near the TV screen.

 

“You have video games?!”

“Oh that thing? It was a gift from Lance.”

“I want to play! We can play together.”

“Well, I’d gladly agree, but with this glass wall separating us, I don’t see how I could hand you a controller.”

“It’s OK, I have one!”

 

Sinclair opened up his backpack. In it was a game console and two controllers. Lotor raised an eyebrow.

 

“That’s what you packed for running away?”

“I had to pack light. Only the essentials.”

“What about food and clothe?”

“I’m wearing clothe right now, why do I need to bring anymore? And food spoils. This here is all we need.”

 

He pulled out a controller and connected to the game console. Then, the father and son played for vargas. They only stopped after Sinclair fell asleep. Lotor turned off the television and stared sadly at his son. He wanted to place a blanket over him and carry him off to room, but he couldn’t. All he could do was try to wake him.

His son, unfortunately, was like his mother, a very deep sleeper. But thankfully, one of the guards overheard Lotor and escorted the boy back to his mother. _Soon my son, I’ll fix everything_ _soon_ _._

 

At the end of the phoeb, everything was ready. Lotor was handcuffed and taken to a secret underground base in Altea. It was there that they housed the Alteans from the second colony and Sin-tron. Allura and her friends waited for him by the front door.

 

“Lotor!”

 

Allura ran to her husband’s side and tried to dismiss the guards, but they didn’t budge. Coran walked over and told them to leave. They did as he commanded. Lotor angrily sneered as they left.

 

“Is that how they treat their queen here?!”

“I’m not their queen, Lotor. Not anymore.”

“Yes you are! They can never take away your blood right.”

“I don’t care about that. As long as they’re OK, I don’t need to be queen.”

 

Allura embraced her husband and finally, after a phoeb of waiting, was able to kiss him once more. Coran sighed and looked away.

 

“Allura, as much as I hate to admit it, Lotor’s right. You are a queen in every sense of the word, and not just by blood. Your people do need you and I need to retire. So, when this whole thing gets cleared up, I will step down and you will rise.”

“They don’t want me, Coran.”

“Not true! They’re all in awe of your accomplishments and presence, but they also think you married a murder. So you either have to dump him, or prove to them that he’s innocent.”

 

Allura nodded and took off Lotor’s handcuffs. The former paladins watched closely. Most were still weary of Lotor. Only Lance and Shiro seemed calm.

 

Lotor walked towards Sin-tron and did as Allura had taught him. He slowly sucked out the pure quintessence from the ship and poured it into his body. It made him feel hot and alive. He struggled to focus, but the sight of Allura was all he needed to clear his mind. He walked over to one of the tubed Alteans and slowly poured the quintessence into her. After a dobash, she woke up.

They helped her out of the tube and she looked around confused. When she saw Lotor, she smiled and knelt before him.

 

“Prince Lotor, I knew you’d save us.”

“Rise Mella, you know I don’t like it when you do that. Besides, I’m sure you want to see your daughter, Romelle.”

“Yes! I do.”

 

Lance walked forward and led her into another room. Lotor then went back to work. Three vargas later, it was all done. Everyone was back to normal and Lotor’s name was cleared. That night, they celebrated with a party.

 

“Father, father! Dance with me!”

“No, ME!”

 

Lotor picked up his two noisy twins and did his best to dance with both of them. Allura watched from her seat, giggling. Pidge rolled her eyes.

 

“Your kids are such brats.”

“Yes, I know. And I really want to blame Lotor, but I spoil them too.”

“That’s why I’m never having kids. Only robots for me. They do whatever you program them to do and they never complain!”

“Haha, that does sound nice.”

 

Shiro sat next to Allura and joined the conversation.

 

“You know, the Galaxy Garrison is always looking for new cadets. Since I just married one of the new head instructors, I’m pretty sure I can get your son in.”

“That’s right, you got married! What was his name again?”

“Curtis.”

 

Keith walked over and made a face.

 

“You know, It’s not to late for you to divorce him.”

“Ah, come on Keith, he’s not so bad. You just have to give him a chance.”

“Never.”

 

Shiro sighed and went back to his husband’s side. Allura leaned towards Pidge and whispered into her ear.

 

“What’s wrong with Keith?”

“Keith’s angry because Shiro secretly dated Curtis for months and didn’t tell anybody. Then out of nowhere they had a surprise wedding. That and he’s still bummed out after finding out his mom and Kolivan are a thing.”

 

Allura spotted Krolia across the room. She stood next to Kolivan but nothing about the way they interacted gave them away as a couple.

 

“You sure they’re dating.”

“Oh yeah, they’re dating. Keith walked into them making out.”

 

Allura gasped and looked at Keith.

 

“Poor guy. Maybe we should set him up with somebody.”

“Nah, I’m pretty sure he’s asexual.”

“Oh, really! You sure? I always thought-”

 

Keith growled.

 

“Stop talking about me! I can hear everything you two are saying!”

 

Allura and Pidge panicked. They excused themselves and walked away in different directions. Keith sighed and sat next to Acxa.

 

“Hey, you talked to Lotor yet?”

 

Acxa frowned.

 

“No.”

“Were leaving tonight, you won’t be able to see him again for months.”

“I know.”

“If you have something to get off your chest, you should tell him.”

“But that’s the thing. I don’t know what to say.”

“How about, I missed you.”

 

She smiled up at Keith and got up. She made her way towards Lotor, but a long haired blonde Altean pushed her out of the way.

 

“Lotor!”

“Romelle?”

 

Romelle dropped to her knees and cried.

 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know! I-”

 

Lotor grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

 

“It’s alright. Nothing more needs to be said.”

“Is...is it really that simple?”

 

Lotor looked over to Acxa.

 

“It can be. If you want it to be.”

 

Romelle dried her tears and walked back to her parent. Lotor signaled to Acxa and she fallowed him into an empty room.

 

“How are Zethrid and Ezor?”

“On their honeymoon, otherwise I’m sure they’d be here too.”

“I’m very happy for them. They are a good match.”

“Yes.”

“… A lot has happened since I was gone.”

“Yes.”

“I see you are still a woman of few words, Acxa.”

“Yes.”

 

She smiled and hugged him.

 

“I missed you.”

“And I you.”

 

He smiled back as she walked away. Allura sneaked up from behind and surprised him.

 

“There you are!”

“Allura! You startled me.”

“Good. Now listen to the gossip I have. It seems we are not the only one’s expecting! Hunk and Shay are due to have another baby in December.”

“What’s December?”

“I have no idea! But isn’t it exciting?! Our baby could have a friend it’s own age.”

“Yes, terribly exciting, but I think it’s getting pretty late. We should get the children into their beds.”

“Oh don’t worry about them. They’re having fun! One late night is alright.”

“They’ll get fussy tomorrow if they don’t sleep.”

“The nanny can deal with it.”

 

Lotor gasped.

 

“Nanny?! Our children do not need a nanny!”

“Speaking of Nannies, your governess, Dayak, was looking for you.”

 

Lotor started to sweat.

 

“She’s here?!”

“She WAS here. But she and Coran left a while ago.”

“Coran?! They’re not DATING are they?!”

“No, don’t be silly! He was just walking her to her space craft.”

“I see. She didn’t go anywhere near the children did she?”

“No, no, she said she’s too old to be anywhere near children. They give her headaches.”

 

Lotor breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“Well, as I was saying, our children do not need a nanny, but I guess for tonight it will be alright. So let’s go off to bed.”

“That’s right, you must be very tired from using so much alchemy.”

“Yes, yes. BUT I do have a little energy left for fulfilling my spousal duties to my loving wife.”

 

He gave her a greedy smile. Allura laughed and bashfully pushed him away.

 

“Oh you bad boy you, stop that.”

“But I missed you so much, my love.”

“Hmm, then I guess I should show you to our bedroom.”

 

As soon as they left the room, Allura’s and Lotor’s children ambushed them.

 

“We’re tired.”

“That’s nice, son. Now run off to this nanny your mother spoke of.”

“We told her she could leave early tonight, we want to sleep with the two of you.”

“What?! Sinclair, you’re ten! You’re far to old to sleep in your parent’s bed.”

“I’m seven and a half.”

“That’s practically the same thing.”

 

Sinclair pouted and hugged his mother. Allura gave Lotor a weak smile.

 

“Lotor, they missed you, and one night won’t hurt.”

 

Lotor groaned. He wanted to be alone with his wife but he knew he was powerless in that situation. So that night, Allura, the children, and even Ragnar all slept on the bed. And as for Lotor, he slept on the floor, since there was no more room left for him.

 

Three phoebs later, Allura was crowned as queen of Altea. Her coronation was streamed throughout the universe.

 

“People of Altea and from afar. I promise you all, that I Allura, will do whatever I can, to bring peace to all! I know many of you are scared and fearful of Sin-tron’s power and you have every right to be. No such weapon should have ever been made. And no planet should have so much power for themselves. Which is why, I will be breaking Sin-tron down into it’s former states. The three Sincline ships and the five lions of Voltron will once again be whole and then distributed across the universe. Once powerful machines of destruction, these ships will now be symbols of peace and a source of clean energy.”

 

Everyone cheered. Later, Allura and Lotor watched as Sin-tron became no more and each ship was hulled away. Every ship but one.

 

“So, we’re really only keeping the red lion?”

“It was my father’s ship. I want it near me.”

“It was also your ex’s ship too, not that I care or like it bothers me.”

 

Allura glared at her husband. He smiled and changed the subject.

 

“So, who gets the black lion, earth?”

“The black lion is going to Daibazaal.”

 

Lotor was deeply surprised.

 

“Really?!”

“It was your fathers. The Galra should have it.”

“You’re not afraid they will misuse it.”

“No, the Galra are good people.”

 

She embraced her husband.

 

“And have such fine ears.”

“Haha! And what of earth, what ship do they get?”

“None.”

“What?!”

“They have ships of their own. They don’t need Sincline or Voltron.”

“Won’t that hurt their feelings?”

 

She laughed.

 

“No need to worry about them. They’re happy. I’m happy. Finally!”

“Yes, finally, all our suffering can end.”

 

 

They kissed and had a long and happy life together. The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally it's done! Thank you all so much for reading. This was my first fanfiction and I had a lot of fun writing it. Lotor and Allura are just really great characters and all I want for them is to be happy and alive. And thanks to the power of fans like us, they can be.


End file.
